Voldy, Demons, and Death Eaters! Oh My!
by Alauralen
Summary: Charmed Harry Potter crossover. Voldemort has seen opportunity in the leaderless underworld and has begun gaining the support of the demonic masses. Winner in round five of the Multifaceted Fanfiction Awards under the category of Insecurity Best Crossov
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Name**: Alauralen

**Title**: Voldy, Demons, and Death Eaters! Oh My!

**Summary**: Harry Potter/Charmed crossover. Voldemort has seen opportunity in the leaderless underworld and has begun gaining the support of the demonic masses.

**Rating**: MA

**Pairings**: Remus Lupin/Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthews/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Paige Matthews/Severus Snape

**Categories**: Crossover, Drama, Angst, Humor, Action, Violence, Non Consensual, Character Death

**The timelines are as follows: **Harry Potter in the summer after OOTP and Charmed after the defeat of the Avatars, but with no Zanku. Leo is a White Lighter, but not an Elder. Paige is not the headmistress of the Wiccan American magic school.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am not getting paid to write this, so don't sue me.

**b u Author's Note**/b /u This story is archived at Potions Master, Adult Fan Fiction, Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction, Fan and HP Fandom. This story won for Insecurity Best Crossover at the Multifaceted Fanfiction Awards in round five!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Voldy, Demons, and Death Eaters! Oh My!_**

**_Chapter 1-The Calm Before the Storm_**

It had been a month and a half since the death of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, and he was still stuck at number four, Privet Drive. Although this was usually enough to make him want to jump on his broom and make for the Burrow, his friend Ron's house, it didn't bother him. When he had walked through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, Harry had found members of the Order of the Phoenix waiting for him. They had made sure that his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley understood that any mistreatment of Harry, in any respect, would yield almost instantaneous repercussions.

Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were too afraid of the witches and wizards of the Order to rant at Harry. Instead, they complained loudly to each other about the indignity and injustice of the situation. They no longer locked Harry in his room and, despite Dudley's ongoing diet, they let Harry eat whatever he wanted. They had also gone back to ignoring his existence since these niceties were almost more than they could bear to give him.

If Harry hadn't been so thoroughly wracked with guilt and grief, he would have taken full advantage of this. But, he was just too miserable and spent most of his time moping in his room. He only left for mealtimes, to use the bathroom, and to watch the evening news. If Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon still found this disturbing, they said nothing, continuing their stony silence. He had also renewed a subscription to the _Daily Prophet _now that they were no longer printing that he was a disturbed liar and Dumbledore, senile.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, he couldn't really decide, there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. Muggle news reported no mysterious deaths or disappearances. The _Daily Prophet_, while still printing supposed sightings of Death Eaters and Voldemort, similarly had no actual attacks to report. Harry thought that it reminded him of the old saying, "the calm before the storm." Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Professor Lupin wrote him almost daily. Professor Dumbledore wrote him at least once a week. All of them wanted to know the same things: how was he feeling, did his scar hurt, was he still having dreams, and if he needed anything. His nightmares seemed to have given him a reprieve and, however temporary, he was grateful. He had been practicing Occlumency every night before he went to bed, determined that he would not fall into another trap. He would not be the cause of another death if he could help it. Since Harry had never been particularly good at it, he couldn't help but wonder if Voldemort was blocking his mind from Harry's, not vice versa.

Harry's scar hurt almost constantly, but it had been doing this for quite some time, so he didn't mention it. Dumbledore had told him that his scar connected him to Voldemort and that the pain would be there until the prophecy was fulfilled. He hadn't had the blinding pain since he was in school, so he took that as a good sign.

Harry never knew how to give an answer as to how he was feeling. It was as if a bottomless pit of pain had opened in his chest. When he had been with Ron and Hermione, it hadn't been so bad. He could talk about it if he wanted, and they understood when he didn't. But being in near seclusion, and not knowing how to put his feelings on paper, he lied to them all, telling them that he was fine.

He wanted to ask them what the Order knew about Voldemort's doings, to beg them to come and get him. He knew that he had to stay in this house because within its walls he was safe. Voldemort couldn't touch him here; his mother had made sure of that with her death. He had resigned himself to the fact that he was going to be stuck at number four, Privet Drive for the entire summer. He knew better than to put anything about the Order or Voldemort in a letter in case the owl was intercepted, so he had to wait for information, too.

"Six more weeks," Harry said gloomily to Hedwig, looking at the calendar. He walked over and started to pet her. "Do you think we'll make it?"

Hedwig gave a comforting hoot and pecked lovingly at his fingers. Just then, a large brown owl that Harry didn't recognize flew in through the open window.

"Well, who do you belong to?" Harry asked, startled. The owl gave a hoot and held out his leg so that Harry could take the letter tied there. "Thanks." The owl hooted once more and flew back out of the window. Harry opened the letter and saw Dumbledore's handwriting.

_Harry, _

I hope this finds you well. There has been a development. Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody will be there at 5:00 p.m. this evening to get you. Tell your aunt and uncle that they will be in a Muggle car. Be ready when they arrive.

Dumbledore

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_San Francisco, California _**

Paige walked into Halliwell Manor and slammed the door. The noise brought both Piper and Phoebe running into the foyer, ready for battle.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Paige in frustration. "I was attacked again, and, needless to say, fired from yet another temp job, for, you guessed it, destroying half the place. Somehow no one managed to notice anything."

"Something is definitely up. I mean, we have all been attacked and almost killed how many times how many times over the last few weeks?" asked Phoebe. "Piper, maybe we should have Leo check with the Elders again to see if they have any new leads. There is no way that this is all just some big coincidence."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Piper said, looking worried. "Leo," she called.

The familiar bright, white lights came into the room and, within seconds, Leo had materialized. He smiled down at his wife and said, "What's up?"

"What's up? Paige was attacked again, that's what's up! You need to go and talk to the Elders again. If these attacks keep up, you may be raising the boys by yourself."

"That's not funny, Piper," said Leo, frowning.

"I'm not trying to be funny, Leo. I'm scared. What if some demon has been made the new Source? Something is organizing these demons; they're just not this smart on their own."

Paige walked up to her brother-in-law and grabbed two handfuls of plaid shirt to pull Leo closer. "You stay up there until they figure out who is behind this demonpalooza so that we can kick their ass!" she said vehemently. "I would like to make it through one full day of work."

"Okay, okay! I'll be back as soon as I can. Yell if you need me. I love you," he said to Piper as he orbed out.

"Well, who wants some tea?" asked Piper, sighing.

"I do," said Phoebe.

"I need chocolate, not tea," said Paige. "I'm depressed and need a pick me up."

"Come on, then. To the kitchen with you," said Piper, smiling at her pouting sister.

A loud wail suddenly filled the air from the baby monitor Piper was carrying.

"Oh, oh, Piper, somebody's paging you," teased Phoebe. "You go and get the boys. Paige and I will start the tea and warm up a bottle."

A few hours later, after diaper changes, Chris' bottle, Wyatt's snack, and lots of chocolate chip cookies, Leo orbed back in.

"Well, you three were right. An evil wizard named Voldemort, who was defeated about fifteen years ago, has been, for lack of a better word, resurrected. Actually, resurrected isn't exactly right, he never died, but was powerless and without a body. One of his followers magically made him a new one, powers and all. Since the Underworld has been in chaos with no Source to guide them, he has made some kind of deal with the demons. The Elders are still fuzzy on the details, but it has something to do with both the Charmed Ones and a teenager named Harry Potter.

"I orbed to England to speak with Professor Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school Harry Potter attends. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore received some news regarding this Voldemort's plans for you. He said that he was going to Floo to the Manor around 12:00 p.m. our time. He wants to talk to you girls personally and try to explain the situation in more detail. I think he knows even more than the Elders do."

"What the hell is a Floo?" asked all three girls at once.


	2. Harry Gets His Answers

The timelines are as follows: Harry Potter in the summer after OOTP, and Charmed after the defeat of the Avatars, but with no Zanku. Leo is a White Lighter, but not an Elder. Paige is not the headmistress of the Wiccan American magic school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am not getting paid to write this, so don't sue me.

Author's Note: This story is archived at Chaos,Potions Master, Adult Fan Fiction, Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction, Fan adult content removed),and HP Fandom. Special thanks to JenKM1216 for Betaing this chapter!

**_Chapter 2-Harry Gets His Answers_**

Harry checked his watch. It was 3:00 p.m. For the first time since arriving at the Dursleys', Harry felt a thrill of excitement and anticipation shoot through his body. Not only would he probably soon be seeing his friends, but the questions burning in his brain all summer would finally have answers.

"Hedwig, we're finally leaving," he shouted to the bird, which started at the outburst.

Harry began to pack away his school books, supplies, robes, regular clothes, and his beloved Firebolt into his school trunk. He carefully looked around his room for anything that he might have left that he would need. Satisfied that he was not forgetting anything, he gently put Hedwig in her cage, took a deep breath, and went to face the Dursleys.

Harry walked solemnly into the living room. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were watching their favorite program. Dudley was nowhere to be found, and, since he was extremely hard to miss due to his bulk, Harry figured he must be tormenting the younger children in the neighborhood with his gang. Harry waited for a commercial to come on, then said, "Excuse me; I just wanted to tell you that I've had an Owl from Professor Dumbledore. He is sending Professors Lupin and Moody to pick me up at 5:00 this evening."

"What do you mean you're leaving?" snarled Uncle Vernon. "Start of term is not for another six weeks. Believe me, I've been keeping track."

"I know school doesn't start for another six weeks, you're not the only ones who want me out of this house," said Harry irritably. "The headmaster said that they needed me back at school early this year. Anyway, you'll recognize the men who are coming to get me. You met them on the platform at the end of last term."

Harry suppressed a smile at the immediate drain of color from Uncle Vernon's face and the slight greenish tinge that came over his aunt.

"Two of them? Which two?" she asked nervously, glancing out of the windows as though they were standing outside for all the neighbors to see.

"Professor Lupin is tall and graying. Professor Moody was the one with the bowler hat," said Harry, trying not to laugh.

"The one with the freaky eye? What time did you say you'd be leaving? How are they getting here? I do not want my living room blown up again, you hear?" bellowed Uncle Vernon.

"I will be leaving at 5:00 p.m. They're coming in a Muggle car, so your living room should be safe," Harry said pleasantly, remembering when Ron's father, Mr. Weasley, had accidentally blown up half of the living room when trying to get out of the sealed fireplace.

"Well, that's a half an hour from now! We can't be expected to be ready in that time!" said Aunt Petunia.

"They will only be here long enough to collect me. They don't care about what the house looks like or what you're wearing," said Harry in exasperation.

"It would have been polite to give us at least one day's notice. You people are a very inconsiderate lot, aren't you?" sneered Uncle Vernon.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to finish packing," said Harry, making a hasty retreat. He took the steps three at a time and was in his room before they could call him back.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," he said to Hedwig.

Harry began to pace his room and, after about twenty minutes, he stopped to stare anxiously out the window. He heard a car turn down the street and almost fell out of the window trying to watch its progression down the street. "Please let it be them, please let it be them, please, _please_ let it be them," Harry chanted under his breath. As the car slowed and then turned into the driveway, Harry gave a fervent, "Thank you," and pulled his head in the window so fast he hit his head.

"Ouch, damn it," he groaned, grabbing Hedwig's cage in one hand and the end of his trunk in the other. He dragged his trunk down the hall and was at the top of the steps when he heard a knock at the door.

By the time Harry got half way down the stairs, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were in the hall, and Uncle Vernon flung open the door.

"Don't you think that you should give people a little more warning before you show up on their doorsteps?" demanded Uncle Vernon.

Mad-Eye Moody tipped back his bowler hat and looked Uncle Vernon over from head to toe with both his normal and magical eyes. Stepping through the doorway, he said, "Why? We didn't come to visit you, Dursley. We came for the boy."

Whether he noticed Uncle Vernon's paling face and the horror in his and Aunt Petunia's expressions, Moody didn't let on.

Uncle Vernon was soon distracted, however, from Moody's magical eye by the entrance of Remus Lupin. Vernon Dursley took in his shabby clothes and looked like he was torn between rage at him having the nerve to be in his house and cracking some mean joke. Then he seemed to remember what he was and, with more restraint than Harry had ever seen him use, kept his mouth shut.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. We have met before, but I do not think that we were properly introduced. I am Remus Lupin, and this is Alastor Moody." He then caught sight of Harry at the bottom of the stairs trying, unsuccessfully, to repress a fit of laughter at the Dursleys' situation. "Hello, Harry," he said, smiling. "Are you sure that you packed everything?"

"Yes, sir. Well, goodbye," he said to his aunt and uncle, who seemed to be too afraid to say anything, even though they clearly wanted to.

"Yeah, bye," said Moody, grinning as well. It made the scars all over his face look even worse and showed some missing teeth. Petunia let out a terrified squeak and hid behind Uncle Vernon.

"Have a pleasant evening. Harry will return at the end of term," said Lupin, closing the door behind him.

Lupin and Harry got his trunk into the back of the car. Then, Harry and Hedwig got in the back seat. Once Lupin and Moody got in the front, Harry asked, "Where did you get the car?"

"I borrowed it from a Muggle neighbor," Moody said as Lupin backed out of the driveway.

Harry gave a laugh that he tried to disguise as a cough. He was pretty sure that with Moody's appearance any Muggle would be afraid to say no.

As they turned onto the highway, Harry found that he couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. All the things he hadn't been able to ask all summer tumbled out of his mouth so fast that the adult wizards had trouble following him.

"What's Voldemort doing? Have there been any deaths or disappearances that haven't been in the _Daily Prophet_? Professor Dumbledore said there had been a development; what was it? Are we going to the Burrow? If not, where are we going, and will Ron and Hermione be there?"

When Harry paused to take a breath, Moody growled, "Not here. We will be where we're going in a couple of hours."

"We will fill you in as much as we can when we get there," Lupin said, looking at Harry in the rear view mirror so that Harry could see he meant it. "How has your summer been?"

Harry felt frustration and anger fill him almost immediately. He could feel the magical eye watching him through the back of Moody's head and looked at his shoes. Harry willed himself to calm down. They were going to answer his questions; he just had to be patient for a little bit longer. A couple of hours were nothing compared to the weeks he had already waited.

"As well as can be expected in that house," Harry said. Then, struck by sudden inspiration, Harry asked casually, "How have your summers been? Interesting?"

Lupin laughed. Moody gruffly said, "Nice try, Potter. Our summers have been interesting alright. Now, you wait."

Sighing, Harry made himself comfortable and began to wait. He listened to Lupin and Moody argue about turning around to throw off any pursuers about five times in an hour and a half. As he looked out the window, Harry saw the sun was starting to set, painting beautiful colors across the sky. He had just begun a heat-related doze when the car suddenly stopped, jerking him awake. He must have fallen asleep because the sun had already set, and night was falling. Moody and Lupin were both already out of the car and looking around. Harry groggily began to look around also and was snapped fully awake by what he saw.

Moody opened his door and said gruffly, "Let's go while the coast is clear."

Harry looked at him in dumbfounded horror, his mouth open in shock.

"We have to hurry, Harry. You're not safe out in the open. Do you remember how to see it?" Lupin asked gently.

Harry nodded mutely. He picked up Hedwig's cage and one end of his trunk, Lupin got the other. They stepped onto the rubbish-strewn sidewalk, and Harry thought, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place." The house magically squeezed itself into existence. They walked up onto the porch, Harry's mind racing, and Moody unlocked the door with his wand. They all hurried through the entrance. Once again, Harry found himself in his Godfather's house, the last place he had seen Sirius before that fateful night in the Department of Mysteries.

"Why are we here?" asked Harry numbly.

He looked around. It couldn't have looked more different. The house was no longer covered with dust and dirt. It was still quite shabby, the paint and wallpaper peeling, but it was actually clean enough for safe human habitation. Harry found that he was impressed in spite of the numbness he still felt.

"Well, Harry, being as Sirius wanted the house to have a good purpose, and, since no one knows of its existence, Dumbledore decided that it would be prudent to keep it. It is very well protected, as you know," Lupin said gently.

"Where's Kreacher?" Harry asked suddenly, his eyes going very cold.

"The elf is dead. When we came back after, well, after what happened, we found his body. As far as we know, Dumbledore was the last one to see him alive," said Moody gruffly.

"Let's go downstairs before we wake up Mrs. Black," said Lupin suddenly, trying to change the subject.

They left the trunk off to the side so that no one would trip over it, walked down the hall, past the dining room, and through the door that led down to the kitchen. Once they hit the bottom of the stairs, Harry was attacked by something red and something bushy. All of them were knocked painfully down onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Girls get off of him," cried Mrs. Weasley, a kind, plump, red-haired witch in green robes. "Hello, Alastor. Hello, Remus. Arthur is still at work. Would you like some tea?"

"Love some, Molly, thank you," said Remus.

"Sounds good," said Moody, sitting down stiffly.

By this time, Ginny and Hermione had managed to disentangle all their limbs from Harry's. Ron offered him a hand up, shaking his head. "Girls are mental, I'm tellin' you," he said in disgust, rolling his eyes at his little sister and their best friend.

"Hello, guys," said Harry, rubbing his elbow where it had hit the floor during his fall.

"Harry, dear, would you like some tea or butterbeer?" asked Mrs. Weasley, smiling at him.

"Tea would be fine, thank you, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, retuning the warm smile.

She threw him one last smile and busied herself making tea for everyone.

"Alright, who wants to start? I have a right to know what's going on."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron took seats at the table. Mrs. Weasley came over with a mug of tea for everyone and a teapot. Lupin looked down at his hands, as if searching for where to begin. All the teenagers sat on the edges of their seats in breathless anticipation.

"There are some things that you would have learned this year in your History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes which would have made it easier to explain all this to you. What you have to understand is that we are not the only type of magical humans. There is another kind of witch called Wiccan."

Hermione cut him off with: "Oh, I read about them in, _'Witches of All Kinds Around the World.'_ A Wiccan witch's sole purpose is to protect Muggles against demons. They live among and work side by side with Muggles, so, of course, they are not allowed to use magic in their everyday lives, the way we do, or for personal gain. It would give them too great an advantage and would risk them being exposed, so any Wiccan witch who tries has the spell backfire on her," finished Hermione.

"Very good, Hermione," said Lupin, looking impressed, but not surprised. "Wiccans' powers work differently from ours. They are born with active powers which they are able to use without wands. Actually, they do not use wands at all, but they do use potions and spells, along with their active powers, to vanquish demons.

"They answer to a group of higher beings called the Elders, and have guardians, who are called White Lighters, that make sure that they do not let their regular lives get in the way of protecting Muggles. White Lighters also make sure that they only use their powers to that end.

"A prophecy was made over three hundred years ago by a Wiccan witch named Melinda Warren. She prophesied that from her line would be born three sisters who would become the most powerful good witches ever born."

"The Charmed Ones," exclaimed Hermione excitedly. "I read about them too. Each sister would have one of Melinda Warren's three powers: the power of telekinesis, the power to freeze time, and the power of premonition."

"What's telekinesis?" asked Ron in confusion.

"Moving objects with your mind," Hermione said irritably. "But there hasn't been any proof that the prophecy ever came true."

"The Charmed Ones are alive and well and currently living in San Francisco, California. They were able to vanquish to King of the Underworld, called the Source, three years ago. Since then, the demons have been in total chaos because they are all vying for the position.

"We have found out that Voldemort has started gaining power and raising an army of demons. He promised to have his Death Eaters kill the Charmed Ones, and since they are not used to fighting our kind..." Lupin trailed off tiredly.

"They wouldn't stand a chance against the Death Eaters," said Harry in horror.

"That isn't all, Potter," growled Moody. "You wouldn't know how to defeat a demon if you ran into one. Fighting one of them is much different than fighting a wizard. It would kill you before you could even think to run."

"Also, the spell at your aunt's house that holds Voldemort at bay will not work on a demon. They could pop in and kill you without any problem," added Lupin. "That is why we had to get you out of the Dursleys' house as soon as possible."

"Dumbledore should be talking to the Charmed Ones right now. He is going to try to persuade them to come here, both to help protect you and for their own protection. We'll have to wait until they arrive for anymore information," said Moody gruffly, exchanging worried looks with both Lupin and Mrs. Weasley, while the teenagers attempted to digest everything that they had just learned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, the Golden Trio and Ginny were able to escape the kitchen with the excuse that Harry needed to get settled into the room he shared with Ron. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage in one hand and one end of his trunk in the other. Once Ron had picked up the opposite end, the teenagers crept up the stairs, past Mrs. Black's portrait, and up to the bedroom.

"I wonder who Dumbledore is going to hire as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione mused as the others seated themselves on the beds. "He is going to have to get someone who really knows what they are doing, being that we may have to be fighting demons soon. If only Professor Lupin could come back to teach. I am sure he knows what he is doing."

"Yeah, well, anyone would be better than that Umbridge," Harry said darkly, glancing at the scars on the back of his hand.

"That goes without saying," Ginny replied.

"Besides, Dumbledore didn't hire her, Fudge put her at Hogwarts. I don't think he will be in a hurry to interfere with the school now that he has proof that Dumbledore and Harry have been telling the truth all along," Hermione said smugly.

"Still, you have to wonder who would be willing to take the job," Ron said thoughtfully. "I mean, the teachers don't last long, do they?"

"He probably won't have all the trouble he has had before in finding a teacher," Harry said. When the others looked at him incredulously, he continued, "Well, with Voldemort back, where is safer than Hogwarts? With Dumbledore there, Voldemort won't try anything."

"You're probably right, mate," Ron agreed, though Hermione continued to look doubtful.

Ginny, however, looked a bit awkward before asking Harry, "How have you been feeling since what happened in the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry was taken aback by the sudden change of subject. He frowned, not really wanting to talk about Sirius' death at the moment. "I'm fine," he said simply, avoiding her eyes.

Ron came to his rescue after seeing Harry's reluctance to discuss the subject and asked him loudly, "How about a game of Exploding Snap? Dumbledore won't be back for a bit yet, so we have time for a quick game."

"Sounds great," Harry said, relieved.


	3. Charmed and Nauseated

Name: Alauralen

Title: Voldy, Demons, and Death Eaters! Oh My!

Summary: Harry Potter/Charmed crossover. Voldemort has seen opportunity in the leaderless underworld and has begun gaining the support of the demonic masses.

Rating: MA

Pairings: Remus Lupin/Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthews/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Paige Matthews/Severus Snape

Categories: Crossover, Drama, Angst, Humor, Action, Violence, Non Consensual, Character Death

The timelines are as follows: Harry Potter in the summer after OOTP and Charmed after the defeat of the Avatars, but with no Zanku. Leo is a white lighter, but not an Elder. Paige is not the headmistress of the Wiccan American magic school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am not getting paid to write this so don't sue me.

Author's Note: This story is archived at Potions Master, Adult Fan Fiction, Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction and HP Fandom. Thank you to all those who voted for this fic to win! You guys are awesome!

**_Chapter 3-Charmed and Nauseated_**

_SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA_

"What the hell is a floo?"

Leo sighed. Sometimes he wished their grandmother, Penny, had at least told them something of the magical world.

"To floo is a magical way of traveling from one fireplace to another."

"Sooo, he's gonna pull a Santa Claus?" asked Phoebe confused, causing Piper and Paige to laugh.

"Not exactly, Phoebe," said Leo smiling. "The fireplaces of all magical families and the places that they frequent are connected by a Floo Network. It works by throwing a sparkling powder, called floo powder, stop laughing, into the fireplace. Then they step into the green flames that the powder creates and say the name or address of the place they want to go. They travel through the network until they reach their destination, then they step out of the fireplace."

"Oh, I gotta see this," said Paige, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Sounds kinda dirty, if you ask me," said Piper frowning.

"Eeww it does. I still want to try it though. Are we connected to this Floo thingy and why didn't you tell us about this before?" asked Phoebe.

"No you are not usually part of the network. However Dumbledore has had Halliwell Manor temporarily connected," said Leo looking at his watch. "Well, we had better get into the living room."

Paige and Phoebe ran into the living room and together moved the large antique grate in front of the fireplace. They stood beck a little and waited, felt stupid and in silent agreement went and sat on the couch. Piper had picked up Wyatt and Leo got Chis. They brought them into the living room and put them in the playpen, after making sure that it was far enough from the fireplace that they couldn't get hurt, but still close enough to defend in case of trouble. Piper then went to sit next to her sisters to wait while Leo began to pace.

They didn't wait long. Suddenly green flames sprang up in the fireplace. An ancient looking wizard stepped from the center and out of into the room. He was wearing blue robes with golden suns and silver half moons. He had an incredibly long white beard and hair which both hung below his waist. He wore half moon glasses on a long crooked nose and had beautiful blue eyes that twinkled, making him look younger than he was. He smiled at all of them as they stared dumbstruck.

"Welcome to Halliwell Manor, Professor Dumbledore," Leo said nervously. He glanced at his wife and sisters-in-law. "They've never seen anyone floo before."

"Leo you weren't joking," said Phoebe. "Uh, I'm Phoebe and these are my sisters Piper and Paige," she said, pointing out each sister in turn. She reached over and shut Paige's mouth, which seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Would you like to sit down Professor? Can I get you something to drink?" asked Piper.

"Some tea would be lovely. Oh no, my dear, sit down and allow me, please," Dumbledore said with a smile. He pulled out his wand and conjured a pot of hot tea, enough mugs for each of them, a plate of cookies and a small bowl of lemon drops? The girls exchanged a confused look. Dumbledore caught it and said, "It is one of my favorite sweets. Would you like one?"

"No, thank you," said Piper, sinking down onto the couch. Her sisters also politely refused. Piper couldn't help but wonder if his misuse of magic was going to leak its consequences onto her family. Apparently, Paige was thinking the same thing.

"How did you do that?" ask Paige. "We can't use our powers for personal gain."

"Wiccan witches can not, but I am not Wiccan. I am a wizard and I live in a magical community that consists only of witches and wizards. Since we do not have to compete with Muggles, we are able to use magic in our everyday lives."

"What's a Muggle?" asked Phoebe.

"Muggle is the named that witches and wizards like Professor Dumbledore use for normal mortals," explained Leo.

"Using powers in everyday life would rock. It would definitely make quite a few things easier," said Paige. Piper threw her a warning look. "Well it would," she said defensively.

"We do not have much time. I need to discuss the reasons I have come. In our world an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort is trying to come back to power. He tried to kill a baby boy of only a year named Harry Potter fifteen years ago. He had killed both of Harry's parents, Lily and James, but because Lily died trying to save Harry, she left him with a charm which protected him. The curse Voldemort used to try to kill Harry rebounded back on Voldemort destroying his powers and leaving him barely alive, weak, and defenseless. All Harry received from the encounter was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Two years ago, Voldemort had one of his servants create a new body for him with a spell that also restored his powers to full strength. He has failed to kill Harry twice since then. We have now learned that he is trying to unite the Underworld under his control. Voldemort is hoping that a demon will succeed where he has failed so many times, in killing a sixteen year old boy. He knows that the best way to solidify his hold over the demons is to kill the three of you.

"His human followers, called Death Eaters, are also powerful evil wizards and witches. He knows that you have never heard of our world and would not be prepared for an attack. He has been sending demons after you to find out when you will be alone together in the Manor without Leo so that he can send in his loyal followers."

"Okay, but, no offense, we're the freakin' Charmed Ones. A couple of evil wizards won't be too much of a problem now that we know. Thanks," said Paige.

"One or two wizards you may be able to defeat with the powers you already posses, but if will not be only one or two. Voldemort is no fool. He will send no less that 12 or 14. They would apparate all around you and you would be destroyed," said Dumbledore. He glanced over at Wyatt and Chris before adding, "They leave no survivors in their wake."

"What's apparating?" asked Phoebe for clarification.

"Kinda like orbing or blinking except you pop to where you want to go. He's right, if they attack and I'm not here, you three won't have a chance," Leo said looking very concerned and afraid.

But Dumbledore had already spoken the magic words which had instantaneously changed the girls' minds. They could not allow any harm to come to Wyatt or Chris.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Piper looking at her children.

"I have a safe house set up in London," Dumbledore said, looking at his watch, "and Harry should have arrived there a short time ago. It is the headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix, a resistance group of witches and wizards against Voldemort."

"We'll start packing. How are we going to be able to bring everything that we need?" Piper asked Leo.

"Actually, if you'll allow me I know a charm to shrink everything you need. That should make things easier," Dumbledore said with a satisfied smile. "Let's start with Phoebe and Paige while you and Leo decide what things your boys will need."

"Alright let's go," Piper said tapping Leo in the chest with the back of her hand. Each picked up a little boy and headed upstairs to go through their things.

"Um, why don't you start with Paige," Phoebe said to Dumbledore, then turned to her sister. "Darryl and Shelia were supposed to come over tonight. I need to call them and tell them to stay away from the Manor while we're gone. Then I'm going to the get the Book of Shadows from the attic."

"Good idea. Alrighty professor, my room is this way. Thanks for helping us by the way," Paige said, smiling gratefully.

"Are you joking? I'm honored to be of service to the famous Charmed Ones," said Dumbledore with a little bow, blue eyes twinkling. Paige laughed and led the way up the stairs.

Once they reached her room, Paige started gathering up her clothes, stopped and asked him, "What kind of clothes am I going to need?"

Dumbledore took in her low cut, layered spaghetti strap tank tops, one lime green; one black, her black cargo Capri's, and black strappy high heeled sandals.

"Well it is summer in England; however, our summers are not quite as warm as it is here. I am not sure how long you are going to be there, either. My advice is to pack more of your summer things, but also pack heavy clothing and at least one heavy coat. Our winters can be very bitter."

"Check," replied Paige, as she threw open her closet doors. She surveyed the numerous articles of clothing for a second and then began to pull things out, seemingly at random. She threw everything she had picked from the closet on her bed, then yanked open her dresser drawers and threw multiple pairs of jeans, sweaters, shirts, bras and underwear on top of everything else. She went back to the closet for five pairs of shoes.

"Alright that's all the clothes I want to bring. Shrink away."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand from inside his robes and said the shrinking charm. Paige watched in amazement as her clothes became small enough to fit on a Barbie doll.

"You can make them undoll-like right?" asked Paige anxiously.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied amused.

"Good deal," said Paige. She collected up her make-up, curling iron, and blow dryer. Then she went into the bathroom for hair care products, body wash, a loofah, lotion, perfume, and tampons. After throwing all this in a bag, Dumbledore shrunk it too. Getting a small carrying case, Paige threw all of her newly shrunken belongings into it. As she finished Phoebe walked in.

"Oh are you waiting for me?" she asked apologetically.

"No, we've just finished," said Dumbledore. He noticed that Phoebe was carrying a large bag and a very old, worn, leather bound book with the triquetra symbol embossed on it.

"What's all that?" asked Paige. "I thought that you were just grabbing the book."

"I was going to just grab the book, but I figured that I had better take the crystals for the crystal cage, the scrying crystal, our spare potions, some ritual candles, and an athame."

"Just full of good ideas," Paige said. "Guess its better to be prepared. Hey Dumbledore, are you going to be able to shrink that stuff, too?"

"The magical supplies, yes. I do not want to try to shrink that book though. It is magically protected, correct?" he asked. When both girls nodded yes, he said, "It probably will not allow itself to be shrunk. Someone will have to carry it the way it is."

"No problem. Um, my room is this way," Phoebe said.

"Good deal," Dumbledore said, trying out the new phrase.

"Careful, dude, we may Americanize you," said Paige laughing. "Phoebe bring some summer stuff, but bring some winter things, too, since we don't know how long we're gonna be there." Phoebe blinked at her sister in surprise. "I already asked. Oh, and bring a heavy coat."

"Okay."

Once in Phoebe's room, she quickly threw her things on her bed as well and within ten minutes, they were leading Dumbledore to the boys' room.

"I thought that with you being women that this would take longer," said Dumbledore with admiration and surprise.

"Yeah, well Piper will probably take longer. Knowing her, she's going to take every single thing the boys have in case they need it," said Phoebe looking thoughtful and amused.

"She'll be ready for you though. We work fast once we're motivated," said Paige. "Here's the boys' room. Phoebe and I will take our stuff downstairs and start getting Chris' bottles and formula together."

"We can meet back in the living room. Holler if you need us to help bring anything down," said Phoebe.

After about 20 minutes, everyone was back in the living room. Phoebe had been right; Piper was taking just about everything the boys owned. Dumbledore had shrunk Chris' bottles and formula, then Wyatt's highchair once they had finished bringing all the rest of Piper, Leo, and the boys' things downstairs.

"I'm going to floo ahead and tell everyone to expect you. Hand me some of your things and I will take them with me," said Dumbledore.

They loaded up his arms as much as they dared because of his age. "I'll be right back", he said with a reassuring smile. He took out a small pouch from inside his robes, and, after taking a pinch of sparkling powder from inside, he threw it into the fireplace and said, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London." He then stepped into the green flames and disappeared.

"Have you noticed that Wyatt hasn't put up his shield once since Dumbledore's been here?" Piper asked the room at large.

"Well, he only puts his shield up to protect himself from those he doesn't trust. He must sense that Dumbledore is good," said Leo.

As he finished his sentence, there were more green flames and Dumbledore stepped back into the living room.

"All has been prepared for your arrival. Shall we go?" Dumbledore asked with a touch of urgency.

"Just show us how," said Phoebe.

"You can go first. Take a pinch of the floo powder, throw it into the fireplace, as I did, and say, very clearly, 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London.' Keep your eyes closed and your elbows close to your sides," Dumbledore instructed.

"You know what; can you throw the powder for me? I want to grab as much as possible since Piper decided to bring the entire house. That way we don't have to make more than one trip," Phoebe said.

"Hey, I only brought what I thought was necessary, miss I need my CD player and cd's," Piper said, smacking Phoebe playfully on the butt.

"Certainly," said Dumbledore, amused at the display.

Once her hands and arms were full of their stuff, Phoebe stepped toward the fireplace. "Ready?" asked Dumbledore as Phoebe took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Ready as I'm ever gonna be." Dumbledore threw a pinch of floo powder for her, and, in a very clear voice Phoebe said, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London," and, closing her eyes, she stepped into the green flames. Suddenly the floor dropped out from under her and she felt as though she was spinning endlessly.

"Keep your eyes shut, yeah right; I couldn't open them if I tried," Phoebe thought.

Just as she started to fight the urge to throw up, the ground was under her as suddenly as it had gone and she stumbled. Two very strong hands caught her and helped her into a seat.

Remus inhaled her soft, feminine scent and, after getting a good look at her once she was seated, thought, "By Merlin, she's beautiful." The woman he still held had black, shoulder length curls. Her skin under his hands was very soft and very tan. High cheekbones and full luscious lips painted dark red graced her face and he couldn't help but wonder what they tasted like. She was wearing a dark purple corset top with black flowers embroidered on it and black slacks which hung low on and hugged her hips. When he started taking some of the things she was holding and putting it on the kitchen table, he noticed tattoos on the inside of both her wrists.

Phoebe felt someone unloading her arms and opened her eyes to look up at who had helped her. It was a man with beautiful hazel eyes. He was graying, tall, and handsome, though he seemed to be prematurely aging.

"Are you alright?" asked the owner of those eyes with concern. She had seen those eyes before somewhere, but where? She felt another surge of nausea. "Don't throw up on him Phoebe," she told herself, but to him she said, "Yeah, just a little woozy. I've never done that before," she forced a smile that looked more like a grimace.

Just then there were more green flames and Piper almost fell out of the fireplace. This time a teenager with glasses, unruly hair, and stunningly green eyes caught her and helped her to a seat.

"Oh, that was bad. Very, very bad," said Piper, looking pale and sick.

"Totally feeling you pain over here," said Phoebe, still trying not to throw up.

Remus took his eyes off of the first sister to study the new one. Her hair was lighter than the first one's, a medium brown with golden brown highlights, which hung to her waist. She was a little curvier than the first sister, but had the same high cheek bones. She had beautiful light brown eyes and a natural beauty which required very little make-up to emphasize. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a baby blue top which hung off one of her shoulders, accenting the soft feminine curves. She also had tattoos on her wrists and he wondered if everyone where they lived had them or if it was a family thing.

Phoebe and Piper had both started to look around and discovered that there were seven people other than themselves in the room, which appeared to be a kitchen. They were seated at a large wooden table and, at the back of the room; there was a stove, sink, and counters. There was also a dresser not too far away from the table and against the wall.

More green flames snapped their attention back to the arrival of Paige, but far from being unsteady and sick like her sisters, she looked exhilarated.

"That was totally awesome!" Paige said with a laugh. When both sisters glared at her through extremely pale faces, she said, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Must be the white lighter," said Phoebe to Piper who nodded.

"All that practice with the orbing."

The other witches and wizards watched the sisters with interest and amusement. They were also now studying Paige. You could definitely tell that these women were sisters. Paige had the same high cheek bones as her sisters and was just as petite. Her hair was the same color as the first girl's, but her skin was paler and luminescent, glowing in the candlelight. Her eyes were a deep shade of green, almost the same color as Harry's.

"Well, flooing really does take some getting used to," said the boy who had helped Piper from the fire and by now had also finished putting the things she brought with her onto the table. "At least all of you ended up where you meant to. The first time I tried I got out at the wrong grate."

"Wait a minute, do you mean we could have gotten the wrong grate? Did anyone else see that in the brochure?" Piper asked her sisters angrily.

"Calm down lady, we're all fine and this little overreaction is probably why Professor Dumbledore didn't mention it," said Paige, amused at her sister's irritation.

Dumbledore picked this time to walk into the kitchen from the fireplace.

"You make that look so damn easy," Phoebe said enviously.

"Why didn't you bother to mention that we could've ended up in the wrong place?" Piper demanded immediately.

"Ignore her. Where's Leo and the boys?" asked Phoebe with a little panic in her voice.

"After you went through, I asked Leo if he could still sense you even though the house is protected. He could so I asked him to orb the boys there, or here. I just couldn't let them travel through a fireplace unless I absolutely had to," explained Piper, glaring at Dumbledore who was adding what he had brought to the large pile. When he noticed, he just gave her an irritatingly indulgent smile.

As soon as the words were out of Piper's mouth, bright white lights heralded the arrival of her family. The other witches and wizards, who had never seen a white lighter, all drew wands and pointed at the orbs.

"No! It's alright! It's Piper's husband and children!" shouted Dumbledore as Leo and the boys materialized. All wands were immediately put away and Mrs. Weasley hurried over to help Leo.

"By Merlin! They are both so precious! What are their names?"

"Thank you," said both Piper and Leo, beaming with pride.

"Introductions are the perfect place to start, don't you think?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband and the Charmed Ones' white lighter. These are our boys, Wyatt and Chris," said Leo, indicating who each child was.

"I'm Molly Weasley," said the plump, red haired witch now holding Chris. "The red haired girl is my daughter Ginny and that is my youngest son Ron," Molly said, pointing to each of her children in turn. The pointing was really unnecessary because they could only be her children. "You can meet my husband Arthur and the rest of our children in a few minutes."

"Harry Potter," said the boy with the glasses who had helped Piper. He seemed to be pleased that he had to introduce himself at all.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said a bushy haired girl sitting next to Ron on the other side of the table. "I've read all about you, but didn't realize that you actually existed. Is that your Book of Shadows? May I have a look at it?"

"Hermione, leave their book alone! They just bloody got here," Ron said irritably.

"Ronald Weasley! Watch your language!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, scaring Chris, who started to cry. She threw Ron a furious look and began to coo to and quiet the baby.

"What? You've read about us?" asked Paige incredously, ignoring Molly's anger and Chris' cries.

"Why yes!" replied Hermione looking startled that they didn't know. Then with the air of teaching a class, said, "You're as famous as Harry is. I read about you're prophecy in 'A History of Wiccan Magic in America.'"

"Does anyone else find that disturbing?" asked Piper to her husband and sisters.

"Little bit, yeah," said Paige.

"You can look at the Book, but please be careful, it's very old," said Phoebe smiling at Hermione and pushing the Book across the table to her. Hermione picked it up eagerly and put her nose in it.

"Hey, just be careful not to say any spells or incantations, okay?" asked Piper.

"I was just going to look through it," said Hermione looking both offended and hurt. "I know better than to just recite random spells."

"Back to the introductions," growled an older wizard at the end of the table. He had long gray hair, was missing a chunk out of his nose, and his face was horribly scarred. But the worst thing was his eyes. One was normal; the other was larger than normal and electric blue. It was rolling around in his head and Piper and Phoebe, already feeling sick, had to look away. "I'm Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody."

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Paige asked sounding intrigued. "Oh and my name is Paige Matthews, I'm the youngest."

"It is a magical eye which allows me to see everything, in all directions, and through solid objects, such as walls," replied Moody with a smile, making his scars looks worse. He seemed pleased with Paige's openness.

"Cool," she said, smiling back.

Phoebe couldn't help but hope that that eye was not able to see through clothing. Looking at Piper, she could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"I'm Remus Lupin," introduced the man who had helped Phoebe, the man with the eyes she couldn't place. Phoebe smiled up at him and tried to remember where she had seen him before. He flashed a smile and she looked away.

"I'm Piper Halliwell."

"She's the oldest," teased Paige.

"And I'm Phoebe Halliwell," said the first girl, who Remus was having a hard time not staring at. Her eyes reminded him of chocolate. He really liked chocolate. Remus forced his thoughts back to what Dumbledore was saying.

"Now that you have all been introduced, I must leave you. If you girls are going to get along in our world, you are going to need wands, as almost everything here works by magic," Dumbledore said. "I'm going to visit Mr. Ollivander about bringing wands for you to try tomorrow."

"But Professor Dumbledore, we are not allowed to use magic that way. The Elders are not going to allow it," said Piper with concern.

"Actually, when I explained the situation to the Elders earlier, they understood that to get along here you would need to use magic. Their attitude was pretty much 'When in Rome,'" said Leo apologetically. "With everything that's been going on, I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Now that that is settled, I will take my leave. I have called an emergency meeting of the Order for tomorrow. It would be best not to discuss current events until then," said Dumbledore, before turning to the fireplace, and after throwing more floo powder into the fire. "Ollivander's Wand Shop, Diagon Alley," he said before disappearing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please take the tme to leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far! Special thanks to those who have been kind enough to leave reviews! You guys rock!


	4. Getting Acquainted

Name: Alauralen

Title: Voldy, Demons, and Death Eaters! Oh My!

Summary: Harry Potter/Charmed crossover. Voldemort has seen opportunity in the leaderless underworld and has begun gaining the support of the demonic masses.

Rating: MA

Pairings: Remus Lupin/Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthews/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Paige Matthews/Severus Snape

Categories: Crossover, Drama, Angst, Humor, Action, Violence, Non Consensual, Character Death

The timelines are as follows: Harry Potter in the summer after OOTP and Charmed after the defeat of the Avatars, but with no Zanku. Leo is a white lighter, but not an Elder. Paige is not the headmistress of the Wiccan American magic school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am not getting paid to write this so don't sue me.

Author's Note: This story is archived at Potions Master, Adult Fan Fiction, and Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction.

_**Chapter 4-Getting Acquainted**_

"First things first," said Molly Weasley. "Hermione and Ginny can help me with dinner. Ron, Harry, and Remus can show you to your rooms and help you carry your things. Alastor set the table."

"I can help you with dinner," said Piper. "I used to be a chef and enjoy cooking."

"Oh, don't worry about it, dear. Just get yourselves organized for tonight," Molly replied. "It's quite late and almost time for the children to go to bed. I'm sure you must be very tired after such a long day."

"What time is it here?" asked Piper confused.

"It's almost 10:00 in the evening," said Molly surprised. "What time is it where you live?"

"Like 2 in the afternoon," replied Paige.

"That's a big difference," said Moody gruffly. "It's going to take some time to get used to it. Especially the younger ones."

"Molly's right Piper, let's just go get our things back to their normal size and organize everything," said Phoebe. "You know it will drive you nuts until you get everything exactly where you want it."

"Too true," Piper conceded. "Let's go."

"Why don't you leave the boys down here with us? You don't look like you're going to be able to carry them and I love children. Arthur and I have seven altogether."

"Umm, all right," said Piper, who started looking through the bag she was carrying. Finding what she was looking for, she held up the boys' playpen and Wyatt's highchair, both looking like toys in their shrunken state. "Could you please put these back to normal? The boys can play in the playpen, that way they're not under foot. Just keep an eye on Wyatt, he likes to orb out of a room unexpectedly."

"Of course I can," Molly said smiling gratefully. She took out her wand and said the charm to put them back to the right size after Piper had placed them on the floor. Leo placed both Wyatt and Chris into the playpen saying, "You stay here and be good for Mrs. Weasley. We will be right upstairs."

"Are the demons you fight really this ugly?" asked Ron, who was looking over Hermione's shoulder at a particularly gruesome-looking scavenger demon.

"Sometimes. Upper level demons have a human form and a demonic form. Warlocks look like regular people, too," replied Phoebe, glancing over the table while finishing picking up their things.

Hermione closed the Book of Shadows and handed it back to Phoebe, "May I finish looking at it another time?"

"Of course you can," she replied, smiling at the younger girl's enthusiasm.

After everyone picked up as much as they could, except Harry who still had to take his own things to his room, Remus led them up a set of stairs, and through a hallway where Harry stopped to pick up Hedwig and his trunk. Harry and Ron each grabbed an end of the trunk and they started up another flight of stairs. Piper tripped and managed to catch herself, but dropped most of what she was carrying.

"Ouch, dammit," she yelled.

Curtains that she hadn't even had time to notice opened up and something started screaming at her. It looked like a woman was coming at her, so she reflexively raised her hands and blew her up, thinking she was a warlock. The woman exploded, as well as part of the wall behind her, and everyone ducked away from the debris.

"You just blew up Mrs. Black," Remus said in shock.

Mrs. Weasley and Mad-Eye came into view, each carrying a child, Hermione and Ginny right behind them. All of them had their wands at the ready. They skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs with expressions of shock on their faces when they saw the hole in the wall where Mrs. Black's portrait had been.

"I'm sorry, she started screaming after I tripped and I thought she was a warlock. I, I didn't know," Piper said mistaking their shock for anger.

"Don't be sorry. We've been trying to get rid of that bloody painting for over a year," said Moody smiling in appreciation.

"How did you do it? We've tried everything. There was a permanent sticking charm on the back of the painting that we couldn't break," said Mrs. Weasley in awe.

"It's one of my active powers. I can either freeze things or blow them to bits," Piper said, a little embarrassed over all the attention.

"Thank you," said Remus, who was obviously impressed. "Wait until everyone hears that you destroyed that painting on your first try!"

"Hold on, you are tellin' me that that was a painting screaming like that?" asked Phoebe incredously.

"Our paintings are enchanted with the same personality as the person whose image is on the canvas. The painting, therefore, appears to be alive. Mrs. Black was...not a very nice person," Remus said, looking into her beautiful eyes.

Molly, Moody, Hermione, and Ginny had started going back downstairs with the little boys. Ron waited until his mother was out of earshot, and then said, "That was bloody brilliant."

"Can you do that whenever you want to?" asked Harry.

"Thank you and yes, but let's get set up and, after dinner, you can ask us more questions, okay?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Remus had shown them to their rooms, returned everything to normal size, and helped them to organize everything; they went back downstairs to have dinner.

When they got back to the kitchen more red heads had arrived.

"Done already?" asked Molly.

"They are very efficient, almost flawless teamwork," said Remus with admiration. Then he gave a wicked smile. "Only a little bickering."

"We need flawless teamwork just to stay alive, but we're still sisters," said Phoebe looking up at him. "Bickering is second nature, you'll get used to it."

Phoebe felt her heart beat a little faster when Remus looked deep into her eyes, searching for something. She saw hunger and something else (lust?) and found that she couldn't look away.

"This is my husband, Arthur, and our sons Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George," said Molly, snapping both Remus and Phoebe back to reality. "Arthur these are the sisters I was telling you about. That's Piper, she's the little boys' mother, Phoebe and Paige. This is Leo, Piper's husband."

Phoebe and Paige sat at the table across from Fred and George. Paige was trying to find one inconsistency in their appearances. She couldn't find a single one and wondered how everyone seemed to be able to tell them apart.

"How's business?" asked Moody, who was seated at the far end of the table closest to them.

"Fred and George own a magical joke shop," explained Molly.

"Booming. We're having trouble staying stocked," said Fred.

"Not that we're complaining," said George with a smile. "Hello Dad."

"You girls grew up around Muggles, right? I was wondering if you could tell me how a tellvission works. I know it runs off of elktricity, but how do the pictures..." Arthur started only to be cut off mid question by his wife.

"Arthur Weasley! They've had a very trying day! Do not start bombarding them with questions!"

Piper, who had started helping Molly as soon as she came into the kitchen, walked over to the table. She put a large bowl of salad and a loaf of warm bread and butter on a tray onto the table.

"Phoebe, would you put Wyatt into his highchair?" she asked.

"Of course. Come here my little cutie. Are you hungry, huh?" Phoebe asked as she lifted Wyatt up and put him in his highchair.

Leo had already started feeding Chris his bottle when Piper placed a plastic plate full of cut up food in front of Wyatt. Phoebe once again took her seat. Remus was on one side; Paige on the other and next to Paige sat Charlie Weasley.

"Oh God, what did you do to your arm? That looks horribly painful," said Paige with genuine concern.

"It's not that bad," replied Charlie with a reassuring smile. "I work with dragons and a particularly vicious Norwegian Ridgeback got me and a couple other wizards before we could restrain her." When Paige did not look soothed, he said, "I've had worse, believe me."

"Hey, Leo, could you come here for a minute?" asked Paige, never looking away from his gorgeous blue eyes.

Leo handed the baby to Piper and walked around the table to where Paige and Charlie sat.

"Really, it's nothing, Paige. I've already been to a healer and they've done all they can," said Charlie earnestly.

"Shhh. Leo, he was burned by a dragon, do you think you could heal him?" asked Paige.

"I can try," replied Leo. He placed his hand about an inch away from Charlie's arm. Leo's hand began to glow with a warm golden light and the burns healed completely in just seconds. Charlie looked up at Leo in amazement.

"Thank you. How did you do that?"

"I'm the sisters' white lighter, one of my powers is to heal my charges when they get hurt. You're not my charge, but you are a good wizard, so I was able to heal you. You're welcome," Leo said smiling. He then made his way back to his seat next to Piper.

Piper was being bombarded with questions by Arthur, who kept stealing fleeting looks at his wife to make sure she didn't catch him.

"What's it like working with dragons?" asked Paige. "It sounds soo dangerous."

"She's such a flirt," Phoebe thought with a snort. She turned to Remus and asked aloud, "Have we met before?"

Remus looked down at Phoebe, once again struck by her beauty. "Not that I remember," Remus said. "And I would remember you," he thought to himself. It was less than two weeks until the full moon and his senses were starting to become very keen. Ever since he had helped her from the fireplace, feeling the softness of her skin, taking in her unique sent, he had barely been able to keep his mind out of the gutter. It didn't help that every time he was anywhere near her pheromone levels rose. Not exactly to arousal, but she was definitely interested. Remus realized that she was talking to him and forced his mind back to the conversation.

"It's just that you look so familiar, especially your eyes. I just can't place where I've seen them before," Phoebe said, frowning in concentration.

"Maybe, since we'll be seeing a lot of each other, it will come to you," Remus said, trying not to stare at her ample cleavage.

By the time dinner was over it was nearly midnight, but for the sisters and Leo it was only 5 o'clock in the evening. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige helped a yawning Molly put the food away and watched in amazement as she used magic to clean the dishes. Harry and Ron put all the cleaned plates, cups, and silverware away. Then Molly ushered all the children upstairs to bed.

"Leo I need you to orb to the club and make sure that everything is running smoothly," Piper told her husband.

"Oh no! Alise is going to kill me! I called in and told her I'd be working from home today after Paige was attacked! She's expecting my column for tomorrow's edition!" Phoebe said immediately starting to panic. "Leo you need to go tell her that there was some kind of emergency and work in how I need an indefinite hiatus and don't let her fire me!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be back as soon as I can," Leo said. He leaned over to give his wife a kiss, then orbed out.

"Are you a reporter?" asked Bill curiously.

"No. I'm an advice columnist. People write to me about their problems, especially in their love lives, and I tell them how I think they should solve the problem," she explained, smiling at their shocked expressions.

"You get paid to tell people what to do with their love lives?" asked Charlie incredously. "Why would anyone want what goes on in their personal lives printed in the newspaper?"

"Well you don't have to give your name. Most people use an alias," Phoebe replied.

"What do you do, Piper? Did you say something about a club?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, I own my own night club called P3," replied Piper with pride.

"And what do you do Paige?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing right now. There have been too many demonic attacks for me to hold a job. A demon attacks me at work; I vanquish it, except half the workplace gets destroyed in the process. I get fired for destroying half the workplace," said Paige sounding and looking depressed.

"Well it's getting late and we've got to open the shop early tomorrow," said George.

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you," added Fred as they stood up and made their way to the steps.

Gradually the rest of the Weasley family followed after until only Lupin was left with the sisters.

"I should also be getting to bed. Can I get any of you anything before I turn in?" Remus asked.

"No, but we had better all try to go to bed, too. We need to get used to the time differences somehow," said Piper, giving her sisters a pleading look.

"Oh all right, I guess we can try. There's not much else to do, is there?" asked Paige.

Piper stood up with Chris still in her arms. Paige cleaned up Wyatt and then picked him up out of his highchair.

"Do you remember where your rooms are? Would you like me to show you?" asked Remus.

"Umm...I could use a reminder. Sure," said Phoebe, flashing a smile. Piper and Paige exchanged knowing looks.

They started upstairs and when they got to the second floor. Paige helped Piper get the boys into their room, which was connected to Leo and Piper's.

Paige hurried back to the stairs and Remus led them up to the third floor. He opened Paige's door for her, "Why thank you kind sir," Paige said in a teasing voice. "Good night you two," she said, winking at Phoebe as she closed her door.

Once Remus got to Phoebe's door she turned and asked, "Can we talk tomorrow? I have some questions if you wouldn't mind answering them."

He flashed her a smile, looking extremely pleased. "I'll look forward to it. When Dumbledore made the arrangements to have you stay here, he asked Molly and me to see to your needs. We should have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"Well, until tomorrow then," Phoebe said, turning to go into her room. She hesitated, and then turned back. "Thank you for all your help. We do really appreciate it," Phoebe said with a small smile. Before she could think better of it, Phoebe gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared into her room.

Remus fought the urge to break down the door, pull her to him and ravish her. He stood there, staring at her door for a moment, then turned and walked down the hall to his own room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron waited until they heard Lupin taking the last two sisters upstairs before continuing their conversation.

"Well as I was saying, they seem nice enough, but how powerful can they really be?" asked Ron. Harry could see the skeptical look on his face, even though it was dark. "I mean the oldest one, Piper, right? She has one good power, but have you seen her do anything else? Her sisters don't seem to have any power at all!"

"Professor Dumbledore seemed to think they do though," said Harry thoughtfully. "Lupin and Moody seem to think so, too. You heard what Hermione and Lupin said, their powers work differently from ours."

"Didn't Lupin and Hermione say something about a prophecy, too? Wonder if it's anything like yours," Ron said, looking over to Harry. When he didn't reply, Ron added, "They're all really pretty. Did you see the way Lupin was looking at Phoebe? And Charlie was practically drooling on Paige!"

"Phoebe was looking at Lupin the same way he was looking at her. Maybe they'll get together," Harry said. Lupin had always been able to calm Mrs. Weasley, Harry thought, so maybe he would be able to understand this girl as well. He certainly didn't know how Lupin did it. He didn't understand girls at all. "Do you think she'd be alright with the werewolf thing?"

"I don't know mate," Ron said yawning. "But if they're used to demons, dating a werewolf probably isn't out of the question." Suddenly Ron sat bolt upright. "You don't think they'll try to vanquish him, do you?"

Harry laughed, thinking Ron was kidding, but it quickly died in his throat. Would they? "Surly they know a werewolf is not a demon. I mean, they do this all the time, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ron said laying back down. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Harry replied distractedly. She looked like she really liked him and Lupin didn't seem worried about her finding out. Maybe Lupin or Dumbledore had already told them and he and Ron were just overreacting. Yes that was probably it, thought Harry. He turned over and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special thanks to all those kind enough to review! Please leave a review letting me know how you like it so far!


	5. To Hell With Time Changes

**Name**: Alauralen

**Title**: Voldy, Demons, and Death Eaters! Oh My!

**Summary**: Charmed/Harry Potter crossover. Voldemort has seen opportunity in the leaderless underworld and has begun gaining the support of the demonic masses.

**Rating**: MA

**Pairings**: Remus Lupin/Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthews/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Paige Matthews/Severus Snape

**Categories**: Crossover, Drama, Angst, Humor, Action, Violence, Non Consensual, Character Death

**The timelines are as follows**: Harry Potter in the summer after OOTP and Charmed after the defeat of the Avatars, but with no Zanku. Leo is a white lighter, but not an Elder. Paige is not the headmistress of the Wiccan American magic school.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am not getting paid to write this so don't sue me.

**Author's Note**: This story is archived at Potions Master, Adult Fan Fiction, Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction, and HP Fandom. Thank you to all those who voted for this fic! You guys rock!

_**Chapter 5-TO HELL WITH TIME CHANGES or WHO DOESN'T HAVE ELECTRICITY?**_

Phoebe had fallen into a fitful sleep, dreaming about beautiful hazel eyes as her unconscious mind tried to remember where she had seen them before.

Knock, knock, knock.

"If I ignore it, will they go away?" she thought hopefully.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Apparently not." Phoebe dragged herself out of bed and stumbled to the door. Upon opening it she saw Ginny and Hermione were on the other side smiling brightly, wide awake.

"Your sister Piper asked us to wake you. She said it's time for you and Paige to get used to the time change," Ginny said happily.

Phoebe just stared from one to the other with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"Piper seemed to think you would take it better if we woke you instead of her," Hermione said uncertainly because of the deadly look on Phoebe's face.

"She was right. Now I have to get changed and go all the way downstairs to kill her and by then I will be wide awake," Phoebe said dangerously. Then, looking at the horrified looks on the girls' faces, she relented and smiled. "I'm sorry; I'm just cranky when I haven't had enough sleep. Have you tried to wake up Paige yet?"

"No," they said at the same time.

"Well I suggest that you take a cup of strong tea. She's worse than I am in the morning," said Phoebe with a small laugh. "Thanks for getting me up. Piper's right, we do have to get used to it here. Just don't tell her I said so."

Phoebe grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and loofah. After picking out a tight black tank top that showed her flat stomach, a pair of black low rise bell bottom jeans, and a pair of black platform sandals, she grabbed her towels and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

When she was done and dressed, she made her way back toward her bedroom with a towel around her head. Ginny and Hermione were still knocking on Paige's door. Hermione was holding a mug of tea in her hand and Phoebe smiled.

"Let me try."

Bypassing the knocking, she walked right into Paige's room, while the younger girls' hovered in the doorway. Paige was lying on her stomach with a pillow thrown over her head. Phoebe yanked the pillow off her head and pulled off the covers.

"Quit, go away," groaned Paige, turning on her side and feeling for them.

"Nope. It's time to rise and shine. Everyone else is already up. Ginny and Hermione have brought you a nice mug of tea. Get up or I'll pour it on you," Phoebe threatened.

Paige opened one eye, "No you won't."

"I haven't slept much either, try me."

"Fine!" she moaned grumpily and sat up on the edge of her bed, putting a hand through her dark hair to push it back.

Phoebe gestured for Hermione to bring the mug in to her sister.

"Here, I'm going to finish getting ready. If you aren't in the shower when I'm done, it'll be a bucket of cold ice water for you. If I have to be awake so do you. Look on the bright side, we can go torture Piper when for making us get up when you're done," said Phoebe tantalizingly.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Paige said sarcastically, taking the mug from Hermione. "Sorry, we are definitely not morning people. Things don't start getting interesting at home until at least midnight, so we tend to sleep in. Piper's the only one who likes mornings."

"Come on. If she's coherent, she's up and your mission is accomplished," Phoebe said, leading them out of the room and closing the door behind her. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Of course," said Hermione eagerly.

"Follow me," said Phoebe, leading them into her room. Once they were in her bedroom, Phoebe picked up her blow dryer, and then turned around. "Where can I plug this in at?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other anxiously, both silently vowing to never wake them up again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe entered the kitchen, after towel drying her hair as best she could, still muttering furiously. Who didn't have electricity?

"Hi, honey, sleep well?" asked a pale looking Piper in a sweet voice.

"Bite me," Phoebe growled back.

"Would you like something for breakfast? Eggs, pancakes, bacon, or toast?" asked a startled looking Molly. She had been sure that Ginny and Hermione had exaggerated the two youngest sisters' reaction, even though Piper had laughed and said that that was about right.

"No, thank you," Phoebe said smiling tiredly at Molly. Then she sat down, glaring holes through her sister.

Lupin had been watching the entire exchange from the other side of the room with amusement and mild surprise.

"Did you know," Phoebe asked Piper furiously, "that they don't have electricity? I couldn't dry my hair! It's like when we had the shocker demon only worse 'cause we can't just vanquish something and get it back! I look like a drowned rat!"

Lupin thought she looked like anything but a drowned rat. Phoebe's partially dried hair framed her face, which was flushed with anger. The clothes she wore aroused him if he looked at the tattoos that disappeared beneath the waistband of her jeans or the small metal ring in her navel. He would have to ask her about that later.

"You do not look like a drowned rat, Phoebe," Piper said, amused at her sister's distress. "You look a little pale, but beautiful just like you always do."

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Ms. Halliwell?" asked Remus coming toward her.

"Coffee?" Phoebe perked up instantly. "You people have coffee?"

"Yes, of course we do," said Molly with a laugh. "What did you think we only had tea?"

"Well, yeah," Phoebe said, looking slightly embarrassed. Turning back to Lupin she said, "And my name is Phoebe. Grams was Ms. Halliwell."

Remus conjured a cup of coffee for, while smiling at her comment. "There you go, Phoebe."

"Oh, you rock! This is leaded right?"

"What?" both Molly and Remus asked, looking confused.

Piper and Phoebe laughed. "I mean this does have caffeine right?"

"Of course," Remus said, realization dawning on his handsome face. Phoebe noticed that he was looking pale and a little sick.

"Are you feeling okay? Didn't you get much sleep either?" she asked, giving Piper a venomous look. "It's just you look kinda pale," Phoebe explained, looking back to him with concern.

"Uh, I, I'm fine. I just, just had trouble sleeping also," he stammered unconvincingly. Phoebe narrowed her eyes, clearly not buying it, but simply said, "Alright."

Paige finally made an appearance, brandishing her own blow dryer.

"Where are your outlets at? I've looked everywhere!"

Phoebe looked pointedly at Piper, sipping her coffee.

"You tell her," Phoebe said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special thanks to those who have been kind enough to leave a review!


	6. Realizations Through Premonitions

Name: Alauralen

Title: Voldy, Demons, and Death Eaters! Oh My!

Summary:Charmed/Harry Pottercrossover. Voldemort has seen opportunity in the leaderless underworld and has begun gaining the support of the demonic masses.

Rating: MA

Pairings: Remus Lupin/Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthews/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Paige Matthews/Severus Snape

Categories: Crossover, Drama, Angst, Humor, Action, Violence, Non Consensual, Character Death,

The timelines are as follows: Harry Potter in the summer after OOTP and Charmed after the defeat of the Avatars, but with no Zanku. Leo is a white lighter, but not an Elder. Paige is not the headmistress of the Wiccan American magic school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am not getting paid to write this so don't sue me.

Author's Note: This story is archived at Potions Master, Adult Fan Fiction, and Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction. I have not put in much of the adult content that is in this story on this website for fear of it being taken down. For all the smutty goodness, visit these websites.

Warning: There is a small amount of adult content and violence in this chapter. If you are under 18, please do not read any further.

_**Chapter 6-Realizations through Premonitions**_

Around noon, Dumbledore walked out of the fireplace where green flames had suddenly erupted. Piper was feeding Wyatt and Leo was giving Chris a bottle.

"Where are your sisters?" Dumbledore asked smiling at Wyatt.

"Upstairs somewhere, probably still pouting, why?" Piper asked. Dumbledore noticed that both she and Leo looked extraordinarily tired and wondered if it was the time change, the new situation or both.

"I wanted to talk to all three of you together about learning how to use wand magic," he said.

"I'll get them," Leo offered. "They're not mad at me and I'm holding the baby," he pointed out to Piper, who nodded.

"I made them wake up early this morning. I told them it was because we had to get used to the time change, but I really felt that if I had to be up, so did they," Piper said with an evil grin.

Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Remus, and Hermione came down the kitchen stairs a few minutes later.

"Did you sleep well?" Dumbledore asked seriously, his eyes twinkling.

"Not so much," replied Paige irritably, plopping into a chair.

"I talked to Mr. Ollivander, as you know, last evening. He is picking out some wands for the three of you to try."

"Why? Can't he just give each of us one?" asked Phoebe.

"No. A wand chooses the witch or wizard, not the other way around," Hermione chimed in.

"Well then wouldn't it make more sense for us to go where the wands are rather than have him bring bunches until one picks each of us?" asked Piper.

"We don't want Voldemort to know where you are. If you show up in Diagon Alley with a member of the Order or Dumbledore and a Death Eater sees you, it won't take much to realize who you are with. They will know that we have figure out their plan and we are not ready to reveal that information yet," answered Remus.

"Well can this Ollivander guy be trusted not to blab?" asked Paige with a yawn.

"I trust him," Dumbledore said simply. This seemed to be good enough for everyone but the sisters; however they were also too exhausted to argue. "He will be coming around 2 o'clock this afternoon. Now I must go, I will see you all this evening at the meeting."

"Meeting?" echoed Phoebe.

"The Order of the Phoenix meeting that I told you about yesterday. It is scheduled for 7 o'clock this evening. Good day," Dumbledore said with a smile and flooed out.

Phoebe had her head pillowed on crossed arms on the table and looked about ready to fall asleep. Paige slid her arms across the table and let her head hit it with a dull thud. "I'm never gonna make it," she moaned.

"Well, I'm going to put the boys down for a nap. I think we had better all take one or Paige's right, we're not going to make it," Piper stated.

"Really?" asked Paige excitedly, bumping into Phoebe as she sat up. "You're not gonna wake me up again, are you?" she added dangerously.

"Yes, I'm going to have to wake you up in a couple of hours when Mr. Ollivander gets here. Shit I forgot to ask him who the hell was going to show us how they worked," Piper said, angry with herself.

"That's going to be my job," said Remus, stepping toward the sisters. Phoebe looked up at him and felt fluttering in her stomach. "Hermione is a straight a student, so she can probably help me. That is if she wants to?" he said looking questioningly at Hermione.

"Of course I'll help," she said eagerly.

"Thanks you guys. Now if you'll excuse me, my bed is screaming my name," said Paige with a yawn.

"Can you grab Wyatt for me?" asked Piper.

"Nope. Have Leo get him," Paige replied and orbed up to her room.

"She had better be in a better mood when she gets up," Piper said threateningly. "Are you coming, Phoebe?"

"Uh no," said Phoebe, still looking at Remus. "If I sleep now you either won't be able to wake me or I won't sleep tonight."

Hermione was looking from Remus to Phoebe as both were staring at each other. A broad smile came over her face, "I've got to go and see how Harry's feeling. I'll come back when Mr. Ollivander gets here. Bye."

"Bye," Remus and Phoebe said, not really listening. Hermione, Piper, and Leo went upstairs with the boys in tow.

"Did you want to have our talk now?" Remus asked her. Even at this distance he could feel the heat radiating off of her, smell her unique sent, and the pheromones she was emitting. He knew he was in dangerous water. He didn't start taking the wolfsbane potion for another 5 days and he could feel the wolf stirring inside him. It wanted her. Remus knew he should stay as far away from her as possible. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to.

"Yes," Phoebe said. His eyes had darkened while he looked at her. They were filled with hunger and something else, perhaps fear. He stalked toward her like a predator.

"Let's go up to the drawing room. It's a little more comfortable," Remus said, smiling down at her and offering his arm, which she took.

He led her up three flights of stairs, down a long hall and opened a door gesturing her inside with a little bow. She laughed and preceded him into the room. Phoebe looked around the room. There was a writing desk, a chair, a couch, and two windows with very old draperies. There was also something stuck along the far wall and she started toward it to investigate, but Remus took her hand and led her to the couch. Just having him in the room alone with her was making her nervous and excited. _"Has it been that long since I've been with a man, or is it just _this_ man?"_ she thought to herself.

"Did you go to Dumbledore's school like the other kids here?" Phoebe asked Remus.

"Yes. Harry's father was one of my best friends. There were four of us. Everyone called us the Marauders," Remus said and Phoebe laughed. "I'm the only true one left," he added sadly. Phoebe's laughter died and her mouth was left open in shock.

"But you're still so young! I mean Dumbledore told us what happened to Harry's parents, but what happened to the other two?"

"Peter Pettigrew, one of our friends, was the one who betrayed James and Lily's whereabouts to Voldemort. He is still in his service as far as I know. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, was blamed and sent to prison. He escaped three years ago and was," Remus sighed sadly, obviously fighting the painful emotions rising in him. "Sirius was killed trying to save Harry from Death Eaters almost two months ago."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Our oldest sister Prue, Prudence, was killed by the Source's personal assassin, Shaques. I know what it's like to loose someone close to you. If you need anything, please tell me," Phoebe said earnestly and put her hand over his.

Phoebe gasped, her body tensed, and images started to flash behind her closed eyes.

_A little boy looking for something in the dark. A huge wolf with yellow eyes jumping out of a nearby bush, biting the child, scratching at his tiny body, trying to kill him. The pain was horrible and she didn't realize that she had screamed. A man and a woman with wands running out of a nearby house screaming and driving the wolf from the now still body. Blood was everywhere. The man knelt down, "He's still alive. We have to apparate him to St. Mungo's." The mother sobbed uncontrollably. The father picked up the limp, bloody form, and they disappeared with a crack. _

A teenage Remus lying on a dusty floor sweating and screaming in pain. She could feel his pain as the bones in his body broke and reformed, his organs shifting, fur growing out of his skin. Becoming the wolf. By now she was sobbing.

The picture changed. Remus on top of her, deep inside her. They were on a bed, making passionate, powerful, breathtaking love.

The picture changed. Her body was sore, but she felt happier than she ever had in her life. She was holding a squirming bundle wrapped in a pink blanket with the triquetra, the sign of the Halliwell line, embroidered on it. She was in a hospital room, on a hospital bed, Remus next to her. The baby girl she held had her hand wrapped around his baby finger. He kissed the top of Phoebe's head, "I love you, baby."

Remus didn't know what to do, if she was having some kind of fit or something. When she'd touched him, she'd gone rigid, her eyes snapped shut. For a few seconds she stayed that way even though he called her name. Then she had screamed in pain and fear. She started to whimper and then began to sob. Remus was afraid to move, but thought that he needed to get help. Then she let out a moan, a moan of pleasure, and he was confused. Then, tears still streaming down her face, she smiled, realization dawning on her face.

Phoebe came out of her vision and opened her eyes to look into Remus' very concerned ones.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?" Phoebe asked. She watched shame, anger, defiance, and finally defeated acceptance run across his face.

"That was a premonition I take it? You scared me. I thought you were having some kind of fit," Remus said, trying to buy himself time. "I didn't tell you because when I looked into your eyes for the first time, I saw something. I'm not even sure what it was, but if I believed in love at first sight, I would say that is what it was. I was afraid if I blurted out 'I'm a werewolf' that you and your sisters would be afraid of me," he admitted grudgingly.

"The full moon isn't for a week and a half, so there's no need to fear you yet," Phoebe said thoughtfully. "What kind of precautions do you take?"

Although Remus was feeling extremely exposed and embarrassed, he did notice that she did not seem to be at all afraid. Pleasure filled his entire body, maybe there was still a chance.

"I take Wolfsbane potion for the week before the full moon. It allows me to keep my own mind, instead of being wholly taken over by the wolf. On the three days of the full moon I stay locked in my room, in case the potion doesn't work for some reason. Even with it I still transform, but I'm still me."

"Hhmmm...," Phoebe said. She was wondering if she should tell him about the other part of her premonition. He had just basically said that he was falling in love with her; he might be able to take it. Remus seemed to read her mind.

"During you're visions, you screamed and started to cry. Then you, uh, moaned like you were, you know, feeling really good. In the end you smiled. It was like you saw something wonderful near the end."

"When I screamed I was probably watching the attack. I could feel what it was doing to you," Phoebe said looking stricken and tears filled her eyes once again.

"I was only five, Phoebe, don't cry, I don't even remember it," Remus said, wiping a tear off her cheek. Phoebe caught his hand and kissed his palm. Then holding his hand in both of hers she brought them to her lap.

"I saw you transforming, felt bones break, organs shift, and I thought having cramps, bloating, and strange cravings once a month was bad," she said, trying to shake the images out of her head. "It takes an incredible amount of strength to go through what you do every month. I have a great deal of respect for you and your strength," Phoebe said, looking into his eyes. Then she remembered the next part of her vision and blushing, turned away.

"Uh, the next thing I saw, uumm, when I moaned it was in pleasure. I saw, I felt us having sex," Phoebe said in a rush. She felt a rush of desire course through her at the memory. He looked very surprised and she plunged ahead, afraid to stop. "We were incredible together. I've never felt anything like it."

Remus saw her nipples contract and harden with the intensity of the memory. He was getting hard. He could smell her arousal and it was making him crazy.

"The last thing I saw was myself, sore and tired, sitting in a hospital bed with you next to me," Phoebe said. Remus looked alarmed. Was she going to die and leave him soon? "No I was alright," Phoebe said, seeing the look on his face. "I was holding a baby girl, our baby girl. I've seen her in two previous visions. That was why I thought I knew you, she's going to have your eyes," Phoebe said, afraid he was going to freak out. Remus was looking at their hands intertwined on her lap. He had always figured that he would never marry or have children because of his condition, yet this woman, a Charmed One no less, was telling him, Remus Lupin, that not only did she want him, was going to take him to her bed, but that she was going to bear his child. There just had to be a mistake. He looked up and saw fear in her eyes. She was afraid that he didn't want her?

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Phoebe said, slightly taken aback by his reaction.

"Come here," he growled at her, surprising her as he grabbed both her wrists and pulled her roughly into his lap. He put his hands on either side of her face and brought his mouth down on hers.

Phoebe could feel his hardness against her thigh and broke the kiss long enough to resettle her body over his long hard on. He groaned and bucked his hips under her. Phoebe's breaths were already coming in gasps. Remus reclaimed her mouth again and took hold of her ass to guide her back and forth across his cock.

Remus ran his tongue across her lips which she parted instantly, meeting his tongue with her own. He moved his hands up under her shirt, unbuckling her bra, pushing up her shirt and breaking the kiss to claim her breasts with his mouth. Her hands caught in his hair urging him on as he rolled his tongue around her hardened peak before sucking it into his mouth.

Phoebe moaned and removed her hands from his hair to the buttons on his shirt, pulling them apart. Neither of them heard the footsteps outside the door they were so wrapped up in each other.

"Remus? Phoebe? Are you in here?" Molly asked as she opened the door, causing them to jump and Phoebe to pull down her shirt, red in the face.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I, I, I didn't know!" Molly exclaimed, as embarrassed as the ones she had caught. "Mr. Ollivander's here and we were trying to find all of you and this was one of the last places...," Molly rambled, hands over her face.

Remus and Phoebe exchanged guilty looks. He kissed her once more before putting his hands around her waist, lifting her up, and placing her on her feet. They quickly readjusted their clothing. Molly had started lecturing on how, "it could have been one of the children who walked in on you. Don't you both have bedrooms if you want to fornicate?"

"Yes, Molly. It wasn't planned though," Remus defended feebly.

"I'm sorry. We'll make sure that we're not where anyone can walk in on us next time," Phoebe said.

They must have looked properly ashamed because after they spoke she removed her hands from her face and studied them both for a few seconds. A slow smile spread over her face and she said, "We better not keep them waiting, your sisters will worry." Her eyes were twinkling happily. Phoebe and Remus dared a quick look at each other to smile, then took hands and went first out of the door, Molly behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Special thanks to full moon girlie and Grace for their wonderful reviews!


	7. Getting Ready

Name: Alauralen

Title: Voldy, Demons, and Death Eaters! Oh My!

Summary: Charmed/Harry Potter crossover. Voldemort has seen opportunity in the leaderless underworld and has begun gaining the support of the demonic masses.

Rating: MA

Pairings: Remus Lupin/Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthews/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Paige Matthews/Severus Snape

Categories: Crossover, Drama, Angst, Humor, Action, Violence, Non Consensual, Character Death,

The timelines are as follows: Harry Potter in the summer after OOTP and Charmed after the defeat of the Avatars, but with no Zanku. Leo is a white lighter, but not an Elder. Paige is not the headmistress of the Wiccan American magic school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am not getting paid to write this so don't sue me.

Author's Note: This story is archived at Potions Master, Adult Fan Fiction, HP Fandom, and Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction. This story won at the Multifaceted Fanfiction Awards under the category Insecurity Best Crossover. Thanks to all those who voted!

_**Chapter 7-Getting Ready**_

It took the better part of four hours for each sister to find the perfect wand. By that time it was time to start dinner.

"What would you like me to do, Molly?" asked Piper.

"You're guests, dear. You just got here yesterday and you have been exhausted all day! Ron and the other children can help me. You and your sisters sit down and relax," Molly said in a motherly way.

"Ha, ha Piper is physically incapable of relaxing," said Phoebe laughing. "Besides, she rocks in the kitchen."

"And you could burn water," retorted Piper. "Really I don't mind helping. You two make yourselves useful and check on Leo and the boys," she ordered her sisters.

"Okay, mom," said Paige with humor laced sarcasm.

They found Wyatt and Chris upstairs in the sitting room on the ground floor. Leo had put the boys on a blanket with some of their toys and was talking to Remus. They had fled the kitchen about an hour into the wand choosing.

"Hey ya cowards," Phoebe said as she entered the room and sat on the blanket in front of the boys.

"We each finally have our wands," said Paige. "When did you want to start lessons?"

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast. I think you three need one good nights' rest before you try to learn anything," Remus replied, watching Phoebe as she trickled and played with her nephews. After a few minutes, she gave each of them a kiss and sat on the sofa next to Remus. He turned to look at her, noticing dark circles under her eyes. She smiled at him and he realized that he'd been caught staring. Neither noticed the knowing look exchanged by Leo and Paige. It had not been lost on any of them that the pair had been disheveled and slightly red in the face when they came into the kitchen earlier. Nor had it escaped her family's observation that they had been holding hands.

"Hey Wyatt Matthew! Give that toy back to your brother now!" Paige yelled at the older boy who pouted and orbed the stolen toy back into Chris' hands.

"He can do magic?" Remus asked astonished.

"Are you kidding? That boy could do magic from the womb and vanquished his first demon when he was 10 months old," replied Phoebe. When Remus continued to look surprised she asked, "Can't you guys do magic as children?"

"We can make small things happen as children, but nothing like that. It's remarkable. You three were able to use magic as children, then?"

"No. Our Grams bound all our powers when we were little. We didn't even know what we were until 6 months after she died," Phoebe replied watching the boys.

"Well, if you didn't know what you were, how did she train you? How did she prepare you for what you would face after her death?" Remus asked confused.

"Grams bound our powers because our mother was forced, by a warlock, to bless a magical ring of his, making him immune to our powers," Phoebe explained, now looking at Remus. "If Grams hadn't bound us, he would have killed all of us: Prue, Piper, and I. When mom blessed the ring she was pregnant with me, so he couldn't kill us for our powers until after I was born, making the Power of Three would be complete. Mom gave birth to me in the Manor and Grams immediately bound all of us. They thought that they would be able to find a potion or a spell that they would be able to vanquish Nicholas, the warlock, with. But then mom had Paige and they bound her powers before they gave her up for adoption. A year later, when I was three years old, mom was killed by a water demon she was trying to vanquish.

"Grams was a very powerful witch, but she had a heart condition and it was had enough for her to take care of us and protect us let alone figure out how to vanquish a demon, who, while we were powerless, posed no threat. She did do little things, but it must not have been enough, because we still lost our oldest sister."

"Where was your father? Didn't he help your grandmother?" Remus asked looking confused and a little angry.

"Um, Piper's and my father is a Muggle who didn't know mom was a witch until he married her and started seeing the demons that crash into our house at all hours of the day and night," Phoebe said not looking at him.

"Victor, their father, felt that he couldn't protect his daughters. He and Patty, the girls' mother, were having problems in their marriage because of magic," Leo interjected for her. "After Victor left, Patty had an affair with her white lighter, Sam, and Paige was born. Back then it was strictly forbidden for witches and white lighters to be together and they gave her up for adoption. They were afraid that the Charmed Ones would be denied their destiny as retribution on their mother for disobeying the Elders."

Remus studied the youngest sister. That must be why, even though you could definitely tell that they were all sisters, Paige's skin and eye color was different. She sat looking back at him serenely, seemingly at peace with her life.

"Were you upset to find that you were adopted?" Remus asked her quietly.

"No. I had wonderful parents who treated like I really was their biological child. They told me when I was little that I was adopted, but never made a big deal out of it," Paige said. Smiling at Phoebe she added, "Still I am glad to have my sisters. I just wish we had known sooner, I would have liked to have met Prue at least once."

"Just because we didn't grow up with Paige doesn't mean that we love her any less," came Piper voice from the doorway. "She is a part of us, whether she likes it or not."

Remus noticed that all three had tears in their eyes and wondered which part of that story hurt the most.

"Dinner's ready," Piper said, stooping to pick up Wyatt while Leo got Chris. They went downstairs in an awkward silence. Piper put Wyatt in his highchair and placed a plate in front of him while Leo got Chris' bottle. Arthur and his children soon followed them down the stairs and everyone passed around greetings.

Suddenly Leo looked up and, handing the baby to Piper, said, "The Elders are calling, I have to go." Leo kissed her and both his sons, then orbed out saying goodbye to the table at large.

After dinner, Arthur announced that Dumbledore would soon be there and the Order of the Phoenix meeting would be held in half an hour's time.

"I'm going to put Chris and Wyatt down to bed before the meeting gets started. Would one of you please grab Wyatt for me?" asked Piper looking over to her sisters.

"I'll grab him, I need to freshen up a bit before the meeting starts," said Paige.

"I think I'll get changed, it's getting chilly," Phoebe said.

"I'll escort you and see if any of the Order has come in yet. They're probably trying to figure out what happened to Mrs. Black's portrait," said Remus, standing up and offering Phoebe his arm. She smiled up at him and took it.

Paige and Piper were already heading up the stairs when Phoebe and Remus reached them. Once everyone got into the foyer, a man in a hooded cloak came in the door surprising all of them. The man threw the hood back, and Remus put his wand away. Phoebe blinked; she hadn't even realized that he'd taken it out.

"Hello Severus," Remus said stiffly. "This is Phoebe, Paige, and Piper: The Charmed Ones. Piper is carrying her younger son Chris and Paige has Piper's older son Wyatt. Ladies, this is Professor Severus Snape. He is a Potions master and teaches potions at Hogwarts. He is also a member of the Order."

The pale, black haired man stared at the sisters through black eyes that glittered coldly. "A pleasure to meet you," he sneered with a mock bow.

"Charmed I'm sure," was Piper defensive reply. "Let's go," she said to her sisters and they started up the stairs. When Remus made to stay behind, Phoebe looked up at him questioningly but he just smiled. She didn't understand why he wanted to talk to the rude man, they obviously weren't friends, but Phoebe just smiled back uncertainly and went with her sisters. They needed to talk anyway and she'd been dying to get them alone.

Once they were out of earshot, Snape said, "She's beautiful. Have you told her what you are or are you too cowardly to see the horror on her face?"

"It's not really your concern Severus, but yes, she knows. She had a vision," Remus said, face expressionless.

"Ah, the sister with premonitions. Maybe it is because she is a half blood that she doesn't fully appreciate what being a werewolf means. Did you explain the claiming to her?" Snape asked in a cold voice, eyes reflecting his malicious intent.

Remus felt anger fill him. How dare he! It was none of his business! But he was distracted by a scream and a crash from the kitchen. With one more hateful look at each other, they took off down the hall and vaulted down the stairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, they saw Harry lying on the floor; hand over his scar, writhing in pain.

"What happened?" demanded Remus, kneeling next to Molly.

"I don't know. He was talking with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione one minute and the next he was screaming in pain," replied Molly, tears in her eyes. "Do you think he will be alright?"

"This has happened before mum," said a pale and shaking Ron. "I've seen him like this before."

"What should we do?" Remus asked Dumbledore, who had arrived just minutes before the episode began.

"We have to wait until it passes and find out what the Voldemort is up to now," said Dumbledore looking worried. "Unless I'm mistaken, Voldemort has learned that either Harry or the Charmed Ones have been moved."

"Yes. That's what's happened, Professor," said Harry sitting up with Remus' help. "He knows I'm gone. He's very, very angry and something is being punished."

At that moment Snape hissed in pain and clutched his forearm. "He is calling. I must leave. I will report back as soon as possible," he said through clenched teeth. "I didn't know about his move on Harry, but when I left he was mobilizing a dozen Death Eaters to attack the sisters."

"Good luck, Severus. Be careful," called Dumbledore as Severus hurried up the stairs. He turned back to Harry, "You may be in more pain before the end of the night."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe helped her sisters put the boys to bed, and then said, "Um, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Alright what's up?" asked a startled Piper. Paige just grinned knowingly.

"I had a vision earlier. Remember how I kept saying that Remus looked familiar, especially his eyes, but I couldn't place him?" Phoebe started.

"Yeah," said Paige eagerly.

"He's the father of my daughter. I saw it earlier," Phoebe said excitedly. "I found him. And guess what he said, pause for dramatic effect," Piper gave an irritated "Phoebe", so she continued, "He said that he knew he was falling in love with me the first time he looked into my eyes. He kissed me and we kinda got carried away," she finished with a little blush.

"Molly found you gettin' carried away, didn't she?" Paige said.

"Eeewww," said Piper after Phoebe nodded yes.

"He only had my shirt up, we weren't, ya know," Phoebe said with a sly smile which quickly faltered. "There is something else. He has a condition for which he takes a potion that makes him okay."

"What condition?" asked Piper with narrowed eyes. Paige finally looked confused.

"He is a werewolf," Phoebe said and cringed, waiting for the lecture which was bound to come.

"They have a potion that makes him safe though?" asked Piper.

"Yes. It's called Wolfsbane," Phoebe replied, more than a little surprised at how well they were taking this. "You're not going to freak on me?"

"No, honey. You've looked happier all day today than we've seen you in ages," Paige said, putting her arm around her older sister.

"Besides, he's sweet, kind, and compassionate. He's good. He keeps his condition under control to make sure no one else gets hurt," Piper said, shrugging. Phoebe kissed and hugged both of her sisters. "Thanks. I love you guys! I'm gonna go get ready, okay? Bye!"

"I gotta go, too. Charlie is staying for the meeting, I asked Molly earlier," Paige said with a wink.

Piper snorted at her sister and went downstairs. What she was wearing was just fine. Her husband didn't mind and she had nobody to impress.

Phoebe had pulled her hair back, letting pieces frame her face. She wore a white peasant shirt with full bell sleeves and flowered embroidery. The shirt was almost totally see-through; you could see her white lacy bra underneath. The skirt she wore was low on her hips and solid to mid-thigh then sheer to mid-calf. Phoebe had just finishing her make-up when there was a knock on her door. Figuring it was one of her sisters, she threw it open.

"What do you want? You know I'm trying ...," her words trailed off as she looked up into Remus' startled face. "I'm sorry; I thought you were Paige showing me her fourth outfit!"

Remus took in what she was wearing, her hair, and realized just how short she was barefoot. Right now she looked so small and defenseless; it was easy to forget she was one of the most powerful women in the world.

"Harry sometimes feels and sees what Voldemort is feeling or seeing at that moment. He has just had a vision that they know he is no longer at his aunt and uncle's house. Severus is a double agent and has gone to find out what happened," he said looking down at her hungrily, like her wanted to devour her. Phoebe wished he would. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. Do you want to come in while I finish up? I need shoes," she said, looking up at him with a seductive smile.

Remus was moving toward her before he even realized it. He grabbed her none too gently and pushed her into her room kicking the door closed behind him. Remus' mouth crashed onto hers, bruising her. Phoebe opened her mouth flicking her tongue out to meet his with a moan. As quickly as he had started, he pulled away with a groan. Phoebe whimpered at the sudden abandonment. She arched her body against his hard on and began to rub. Remus moved her gently away from him.

"No Phoebe. Before we make love we have to have a talk. One without hormones," Remus said before drawing a ragged breath.

"I don't think that's possible," Phoebe said with a breathy laugh.

"Not now, we have to go downstairs before someone finds us in a compromising position. Again," Remus said with an evil grin. "Are you too tired to talk tonight? Maybe we should wait until tomorrow morning," Remus said with concern. She had tried to cover the circles under her eyes with make-up, but he could still see them.

"You bet your British ass we're talking tonight!" Phoebe said teasingly. "I don't know exactly what kind of magic you used on me Mr. Lupin, but I doubt I could sleep if my life depended on it." Then, with a slight blush, she said seriously, "I need you. I need to feel you. If you don't take me soon, I'm going to have to attack you."

Remus made a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl. "Please, we have to go. I can't stand here anymore, with talking to me in that way. If I get any more aroused I'm warding the door, silencing the room, and taking you." When Phoebe spread her hands in a "what are you waiting for" way, Remus threw open the door. She didn't understand what she was asking for. He had to warn her before he hurt her. "That's it! I'm waiting outside!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please leave a review and let me know if you like the story or not. Special thanks to all those who have taken the time to leave a review! You guys rock! Also, if I haven't replied to your review yet, I want to apologise! I promise to do so as soon as I can, things have just been a bit hectic!


	8. The Order Meeting

**Name**: Alauralen

**Title**: Voldy, Demons, and Death Eaters! Oh My!

**Summary**: Charmed/Harry Potter crossover. Voldemort has seen opportunity in the leaderless underworld and has begun gaining the support of the demonic masses.

**Rating**: MA

**Pairings**: Remus Lupin/Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthews/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Paige Matthews/Severus Snape

**Categories**: Crossover, Drama, Angst, Humor, Action, Violence, Non Consensual, Character Death

**The timelines are as follows**: Harry Potter in the summer after OOTP and Charmed after the defeat of the Avatars, but with no Zanku. Leo is a white lighter, but not an Elder. Paige is not the headmistress of the Wiccan American magic school.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am not getting paid to write this so don't sue me.

**Author's Note**: This story is archived at Potions Master, Adult Fan Fiction, HP Fandom, and Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction. I have not put in much of the adult content that is in this story on this website for fear of it being taken down. For all the smutty goodness, visit these websites.

**Warning**: This chapter does contain violence, murder, and rape committed by a demon. It is very gory and bloody. If this offends you, skip to this chapter, please.

**_Chapter 8-The Charmed Ones Meet the Order of the Phoenix_**

Phoebe and Remus walked into the kitchen together. Phoebe noticed that both of her sisters were already there. Phoebe also saw a bunch of people that she had not yet met had also arrived.

"Phoebe, Remus, would you like some tea?" Molly asked with a large grin.

"Yes, please," both said in unison. Molly handed each of them a mug of steaming tea. "Thank you."

Paige walked over to Phoebe and inconspicuously pointed out a severe looking witch standing next to Dumbledore. She was tall, thin, and dressed in black robes, glasses, and her dark brown hair, which was streaked with grey, was tied back in a very tight looking bun.

"Do you think that bun gives her a migraine?" Paige leaned toward Phoebe to whisper.

Phoebe had been taking a sip of tea and choked before sputtering out, "That-was-not-funny."

"Well it would explain the look on her face," Paige defended with an innocent smile.

Piper came up behind Phoebe when she saw she was choking to make sure that she was alright. When the coughing subsided, she said, just loud enough for a concerned Remus to hear, "What did you forget how to swallow," while giving Phoebe a dirty grin.

Remus looked at Piper shocked but Phoebe just stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Dumbledore had been talking to Arthur and Bill, but now turned his attention to the sisters, "This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Minerva this is Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the Charmed Ones."

"I am pleased to meet you. Albus tells me that you have agreed to help us," said Professor McGonagall.

"Well, it's kind of a help and be helped situation," said Piper. "And we're grateful that you guys agreed to help us."

"From what Leo and Professor Dumbledore have told us, we're kinda out of our element on this one," said Phoebe.

"And you're not used to fighting demons, which just happens to be our specialty," added Paige.

"That is true. We've only ever had to fight our own kind. These things that you fight have quite a different set of rules," said Minerva with a tiny, almost undetectable shudder.

While they were talking a tall bald black man with a gold hoop in his ear and a young woman with bright orange spiral curls had come down the stairs.

"Hey who finally got rid of that horrid painting?" asked the orange haired girl.

"Piper did. On her first try, just blew her up. You should have been there, it was awesome," said Harry enthusiastically.

"It was brilliant!" confirmed Ron. "She just threw her hands up at it and boom," he finished mimicking Piper's hand movements.

"It's one of her active powers. To blow things up I mean," stated Hermione.

"Who's Piper?" asked the girl confused.

"She is," said Ginny, pointing out a red faced Piper.

"I'm Piper Halliwell and it was really just an accident. I didn't mean to," she said lamely.

"They're the Charmed Ones," said Ginny. "That's Phoebe and Paige. They're here to help us."

"They're here to help protect me," said Harry gloomily.

"Partially to protect you, Harry, but we need to all protect each other," said Phoebe gently.

"The only way we're going to nip this thing in the butt before it gets too out of hand is to work together," said Piper.

"You can't help what that scum is doing. You're an innocent, you didn't choose this and from what we've been told, you handle yourself better than most adults would in your position," said Paige matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry; we didn't catch your name," Paige said to the new girl.

"I'm Tonks and this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. We work with Arthur at the Ministry," she said.

"We are Aurors, dark wizard catchers," said Kingsly.

A very dirty man with straw colored hair came towards the group flanked on either side by a Weasley twin.

"Oh, hi there. This is Mundungus Fletcher," said Fred.

"He helps us procure some of our ingredients," added George with a wink.

Dumbledore had walked a short distance away and now called the meeting to order while everyone found a place to sit. It seemed like chairs had magically appeared while the girls were getting ready. Dumbledore introduced the girls to those who hadn't met them yet and explained why the Charmed Ones had been brought into the Order as well as the sudden appearance of Harry.

"Thanks to the warnings we received from Severus Snape, two tragedies have been avoided. Severus had to leave earlier tonight before the meeting, but he did know that Voldemort (A collective shudder from the new witches and wizards confuses the girls) was moving against the Charmed Ones tonight."

After the meeting was over with all reports from various agents given, the sisters noticed that Harry was not looking well and that his hand kept rubbing the scar on his forehead.

"Is he going to be alright?" Phoebe asked, voicing all three women's concerns.

"It has unfortunately happened to him before," Remus said with pain, regret, and concern in his face and voice. "Harry is a strong young man, I'm sure he'll be just fi.."

Harry had been talking to Hermione and Ron when he, for the second time that night, grabbed at his scar, screaming in pain and started to fall to the ground. Ron managed to catch him before he hit the ground and gently lowered his best friend down on the floor. Dumbledore was at his side in an instant with Remus and Molly. The girls stayed back, feeling like outsiders looking in, holding onto each other with tears in their eyes.

"He knows that the Charmed Ones have been moved," gasped Harry after throwing up.

Leo orbed in with a grim look on his face, took in the scene, and said, "What's going on?"

"Voldemort knows that your wife and her sisters have been removed from the Manor," Dumbledore answered him.

"Where have you been? You left hours ago! I was getting worried!" Piper said angrily. Leo opened his mouth to protest, saw the tears in her eyes, and took her into his arms instead.

"I'm sorry. I was working and didn't have time to check back in," Leo said wile stroking her back gently. Then he pulled away, looking into her eyes, "We have to work now Piper."

Leo turned slightly toward Dumbledore, one arm still around his wife, "He didn't just attack the Manor. Harry, I'm sorry, your aunt and uncle have been killed."

Harry looked at Leo in shock. So that had been the first time he had felt Voldemort's anger. Harry couldn't lie and say he felt grief at their deaths, he had never loved them and they had hated him. The pain he felt was because yet more people had been murdered in an attempt to kill him.

"What about my cousin Dudley?" Harry asked, feeling shock sinking in. He felt cold and was having trouble breathing. Harry felt Phoebe move behind him, supporting him against her, while she whispered, "Slow down your breathing. Breathe slowly in through your nose and blow out slowly through your mouth. You're going to pass out if you don't."

Leo met Phoebe's eyes then Dumbledore's. "I don't know. His body wasn't found. A neighbor named Mrs. Figg gave a report to police saying that Dudley was a troublemaker and bully. When they asked about you, she told them that Petunia Dursley said that two of you teachers had come to take you back to school early. Professor Dumbledore, you should go to the police department and explain that Harry has been in the care of your school.

"Phoebe I'm going to need to take you to the crime scene and see if you can get a premonition so we know what kind of demon we're dealing with. We also need to see if we can find Dudley."

"Alright, let's go," said Piper, sounding business-like.

"No Piper," Leo said. "If the demon was a tracker demon it may be able to find Harry even in this house. You and Paige stay here; you've fought a tracker before. You two need to help protect Harry."

"But if it's a trap..," Piper began angrily.

"Then I will be there to orb Phoebe out," Leo said firmly.

"Piper it's okay. They probably won't expect anyone magical to care enough to come and investigate. I'll be fine sweetie," Phoebe said getting up, walking over to Piper, and pushing a lock of her sister's hair behind her ear. Remus watched the family with anger rising in him that they would endanger what was his this way.

"I'll go with Phoebe and Leo, Piper," Remus said.

Piper studied him for a moment and said, "Thank you," she said before turning on her husband, "He used to teach the DADA class. He can help protect her."

"Alright, let's go," Leo sighed in defeat, not knowing what had happened between Phoebe and Remus. "Hold Phoebe's hand and I'll orb all of us there," Leo said taking Phoebe's other hand himself and orbing all three out.

"Whoa, I think you left my stomach back there," Remus said.

"Wait a minute, you can floo, but you orbing makes you sick," Phoebe said teasingly.

"Hi, we're here for a reason," Leo said anxiously. "Try to get a premonition and remember this is a crime scene; use the back of your hand so that you don't leave fingerprints."

Phoebe blinked and said, "Can I have some light here?"

"_Lumos_," she heard Remus say and light flared from the tip of his wand.

"Cool," she said, withdrawing her own wand. "_Lumos_." Phoebe jumped when it lit and then laughed.

"Focus," Leo said in exasperation. "In there."

Phoebe walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Blood splattered the walls, pooled on the table; bloody handprints lined the far wall, and had saturated the light cream colored carpet in several places. There was a scorch mark on the wall next to the door to the living room. The stench of blood was horrible, nauseating Leo and Phoebe, exciting the wolf in Remus as much as it disgusted him.

"How many bodies did they find?" asked Phoebe, walking over to the scorch mark for a closer look.

"Two, Petunia and Vernon Dursley," replied Leo.

"Then this is Dudley," Phoebe said, pointing at the scorch mark. Phoebe handed her wand to Leo, who had followed her over with Remus, and, after a moment's hesitation, placed the backs of both her hands on the scorch mark. Phoebe gasped and her body went rigid. Leo and Remus exchanged looks, both dreading for her what she was about to witness.

_They were sitting at the dining room table, discussing their relief to be rid of Harry early. A tall white man shimmered into the dining room. Petunia screamed. _

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon yelled both frightened and angry.

"Where is Harry Potter?" the man asked.

"Are you one of those freaky friends of his?" bellowed Vernon. "You're too late; the other freaks came for him earlier! Get out of my house!"

The man smiled and walked over to Vernon, morphing into a huge demon with green and yellow splotched skin. Its' eyes were black and it had black shiny horns sticking out of its temples. He was huge and disgusting. Its muscles rippled as he grabbed Vernon by the back of the head. An athame appeared in its other hand and it gutted Vernon, blood and intestines shot out of his huge gut, completely covering the evening meal, while he and his family screamed. Then the demon ripped off Vernon Dursley's head and threw it into a corner.

Petunia was screaming hysterically and seemed rooted in her chair by terror. Dudley, however, made a break for the living room. The demon conjured a high voltage energy ball and threw it at him. It hit Dudley and by the time he hit the wall, his body had disintegrated, leaving only the scorch mark.

Petunia slipped into madness after watching her beloved husband and son brutally murdered. She was still screaming, drooling, and had begun to tear clumps of hair out. She clawed at her own skin.

The demon watched her for a short while laughing at her hysterics. When she had almost screamed herself hoarse, he walked around the table and lifted her out of her chair by her throat.

"What should I do with you?" it asked, its eyes glittering.

Petunia stopped screaming and was quietly sobbing and whimpering. He tore her clothes from her body. She tried to get away from him, but was nowhere near strong enough. It brutally raped her, enjoying the pain he inflicted on her, revealing in her grief and futile attempts to escape him.Once he had finished with her,he ripped out her throat with sharp serrated teeth.

Phoebe hadn't moved for almost 30 seconds and Leo was just beginning to relax, when she screamed in terror and pain. It didn't stop for three full minutes, she sobbed, she whimpered, she cried. They tried frantically to remove her hands from the mark, but it was like they were glued to the spot. She dropped to her knees, crying and after a few seconds, she was finally released and fell onto all fours, vomiting repeatedly. When Leo tried to comfort her from behind, she fought him. After she finished being sick, Phoebe fell backwards and curled into a ball on the floor, still crying.

Remus walked towards her calling her name. Phoebe opened her eyes as Remus knelt next to her. He saw recognition amidst the pain, fear, and violation in her eyes. He lifted her up into his arms, Phoebe's arms went around his neck and she sobbed into his chest. Leo put one hand on each of them and orbed back to Grimmauld Place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Leo orbed them back; he did not go back to the crowded kitchen, opting instead for the sitting room. Remus tried to lay Phoebe on the sofa, but she held on more tightly. "Please don't leave me. I needed you, Remus," she whispered hoarsely. His heart melted and he sat on the sofa with her small body situated on his lap.

"I'm going to get her sisters and Dumbledore," Leo said to Remus who nodded.

Phoebe still shook violently with sobs. Remus held her close to his body and whispered into her ear, "You're safe. I'll never let you go. I'm here. I'll protect you." He hesitated. He wanted to tell her how his heart burst inside his chest with love every time he saw her.

She never got the chance to reply as her sisters bolted into the room with Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind them. Phoebe's sisters instantly surrounded Remus.

"Is she hurt?" Paige asked, not seeing any physical injuries.

"What the hell happened to her?" Piper demanded glaring from Leo to Remus.

"I don't know," Leo admitted. "You know that her powers have advanced to feeling the pain of the victims, but when she started screaming, we tried to remove her hands from a scorch mark on the wall. We couldn't budge her. Whatever Phoebe saw was extremely traumatic, she's been like this since she came out of it."

While Leo was speaking to her sisters, Phoebe whispered, "I love you. I need you. I've wanted you since before I met you. Lend me some of your strength."

Phoebe sat up and managed to give Remus a small smile. He gasped. She was a great deal paler than earlier, the circles under her eyes were more pronounced by the red puffiness of her eyes. Her nose was red and she was still crying. Remus handed her a tissue. "Thank you," Phoebe took a deep breath, blew her nose, and then got off of Remus' lap to sit next to him. She noticed the children in the room looking at her with trepidation.

"Your cousin Dudley is dead Harry," Phoebe said in a congested voice, choking on emotion. "Why don't you three go up to bed, it's getting late," she said, looking pointedly at Molly.

"She's right. You've seen that she's alright. You have to start them on lessons tomorrow," Molly said, trying to usher them out of the room.

"I have a right to know what happened to them, they were the last of my family," Harry said angrily. "They died because of me, I need to know how!"

"You're not old enough to know how!" Phoebe said anguished. "Please Harry, just go!" she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry's faced softened when he saw the look on her face and heard the pain in her voice. Harry suddenly decided that he didn't need to know. There were things that he would do anything to forget and if a Charmed One was this hurt over what had happened, he didn't want to know and have that praying on his mind, too.

"I'm sorry. I hope you feel better. Thank you for finding out about Dudley for me," Harry said eyes downcast. "Goodnight."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in shock. "Goodnight," they said together, then hurried out after Harry.

Paige sat opposite Remus and Piper knelt on the floor in front of Phoebe. Phoebe described the bloodbath that had been the dinning room. She described Vernon and Dudley Dursleys' deaths. Then, with Remus and her family around her supporting her, she recounted Petunia Dursley's horrible death.

Arthur held a crying Molly with tears in his own eyes. Minerva had sunken pale-faced into a chair, blinking furiously. Dumbledore stood against a wall tears running into his beard. Remus finally understood what had almost broken one of the strongest people he had ever met and loved her more than ever. Both of her sisters cried at what their sister had experienced and held Phoebe comforting her pain. Leo sat in guilty shock in front of his charge, his family. He felt guilty because he had been the one who subjected her to it.

"You were right to send Harry away," said Dumbledore. "I am going to the Muggle police station to tell them where Harry is. They cannot be allowed to even entertain the fact that Harry could do this."

"Phoebe you're exhausted, emotionally and physically. Why don't you try to get some sleep," Leo said gently.

"I can't. Every time I close my eyes, it's there," Phoebe tried to stand up, lost her balance and was caught by Remus. "You have to sleep. You aren't even able to stand," Remus said, love and concern all over his face.

"I have a sleeping potion," Molly said, wiping her eyes on a kerchief. "I'll get it. It will keep you from dreaming." Phoebe nodded.

"Someone will have to stay with Phoebe. We can do it in shifts...," Piper started, but was cut off by Remus, "I will stay with her."

"But," Piper began to protest, but Phoebe caught her eye and nodded that she wanted him. Piper gave a stiff smile and relented.

Molly came back in with a vial and a cup. "Who's staying with her?"

"I am," Remus said looking up at Molly, who gave him a small smile.

"Make sure she drinks all of his. It should keep her out all night," Molly instructed.

"I'll carry it because I'm pretty sure you'll be carrying her," Paige said taking the magical medicine.

Once Remus had Phoebe in her room, he waited outside with Leo while Paige and Piper got Phoebe changed. Piper opened the door and put a hand on Remus' chest when he tried to go in, "If she needs us, you had better get us," Piper threatened. "I know she loves you and I can tell you love her. I also know what you are and if anything happens to her we know how to track and kill you."

Remus' eyes widened and he stared at the small woman in front of him who suddenly seemed very dangerous. He heard Leo snicker at his wife.

Piper smiled at Remus, "Now that that's out of the way, if you get too tired and need a break, come and get one of us and we'll relieve you, okay?"

Remus nodded mutely, not understanding the sudden change in demeanor.

"It's a sister thing. If Piper didn't trust you she wouldn't have allowed you to go with Phoebe and me earlier, nor would you be staying with her tonight. The two remaining sisters always find a way to keep the endangered one out of harm's way," Leo enlightened Remus. "Apparently I missed something earlier?"

"Yes and so did I obviously," said Remus, scanning his memory for when Phoebe could have told her sisters

Leo waited for Remus to elaborate, but figured that if he didn't, Piper would later. Piper and Paige said goodnight and kissed Phoebe. Both said a knowing goodnight to Remus, which he found disconcerting. He looked down at Phoebe laying on the bed in a nightshirt and shorts, fully aware that under different circumstances, he'd pounce on her.

Phoebe smiled wearily up at Remus. He looked so handsome in the candlelight as he smiled back. Her heart skipped a beat and she knew if she hadn't been so drained, she would beg him to comfort her with his body.

"Will you lay with me?" Phoebe asked a bit timidly.

"Of course," Remus said grinning wolfishly. He picked up the sleeping potion, poured it into the cup, and helped Phoebe to sit up and drink.

"That tastes like shit," Phoebe sputtered. Remus grinned again. "Drink it. It will help you sleep." With a reluctant look at him, she downed the contents of the cup with a grimace.

Remus put the cup down. He removed his shirt, left on his undershirt, and removed his pants, leaving on his boxers. Phoebe watched him hungrily from the haze that had begun to cloud her vision. Remus climbed carefully over Phoebe and when his bare thigh came in contact with the soft skin of heir's, Remus realized that this was a bad idea. Remus gritted his teeth and lay down next to Phoebe. She tuned into him, barely awake. Remus slid his arm under her head, gently putting her head on his shoulder. He felt Phoebe drape her well muscled, smooth leg across him possessively. "I love you Remus," he heard her murmur. Tightening his hold on her, Remus said, "I love you, too, Phoebe," before he realized she was already asleep. Remus settled down for a long night of fighting the wolf and his own body's response to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special thanks to those nice enough to leave me a review! You gals and guys rock! Please continue! I love reviews!


	9. The Claiming and Forming a Plan

Name: Alauralen

Title: Voldy, Demons, and Death Eaters! Oh My!

Summary: Charmed/Harry Potter crossover. Voldemort has seen opportunity in the leaderless underworld and has begun gaining the support of the demonic masses.

Rating: MA

Pairings: Remus Lupin/Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthews/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Paige Matthews/Severus Snape

Categories: Crossover, Drama, Angst, Humor, Action, Violence, Non Consensual

The timelines are as follows: Harry Potter in the summer after OOTP and Charmed after the defeat of the Avatars, but with no Zanku. Leo is a white lighter, but not an Elder. Paige is not the headmistress of the Wiccan American magic school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am not getting paid to write this so don't sue me.

Author's Note: This story is archived at Potions Master, Adult Fan Fiction, and Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction. This chapter was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

**Warning**: There is a bit of blood sharing in this chapter, however I feel that it is tastefully done. What is in this chapter will be important to upcoming chapters, so I fixed this chapter. This was a smut chapter, but I have edited out the graphic content. Those who are over the age of 18 can find the smutty version on one of the websites listed in the A/N.

_**Chapter 9-The Claiming**_

Phoebe woke up warm and wrapped in a possessive embrace. She panicked, not remembering where she was, and threw off the muscular, hairy arm that had been around her. Jumping off the bed, she looked around and memories of the past two days filled her mind.

Putting a trembling hand to her racing heart, Phoebe closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Opening her eyes she looked at Remus lying in her bed. He seemed to still be asleep and then she remembered why he was there.

Phoebe knew she had to I.D. the demon that had killed the last of Harry's family and come up with a plan for to vanquish it. As quietly as she could, so as not to wake up Remus, Phoebe got changed, picked up the Book of Shadows and her new wand. She crept to the door, opened it a crack, and then went back to her dresser for a notebook and a pen.

Once outside the room, Phoebe said, "_Lumos_," the only spell she knew and crept down the stairs of the still darkened house by the light of her wand.

Remus had been watching her through shuttered eyes. He got up, got dressed, and followed her down to the kitchen. He was as quiet as the predator within him and watched Phoebe from the doorway of the kitchen. She settled down at the table and tried to look through her book by only the light of her wand.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Remus asked after watching her for a while. Phoebe hadn't known he was there and jumped with a small cry of surprise.

"Damn it! You scared me! I didn't want to bother you," Phoebe said, shaking and angry. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Only a few minutes," Remus replied quietly. "You need more light."

Remus walked toward her, pulled out his wand, and pointing it at the fireplace said, "_Incendio_." A fire roared to life illuminating the darkened room and quickly heating the chill.

"That should help," Remus said, looking down at her. "You should be sleeping. Why did you get up?"

"I woke up and, after remembering where I was, I remembered the vision I had yesterday. I decided to try to identify the demon and come up with a plan to kill him," Phoebe replied, looking back at him defiantly, daring him to try to talk her into going back to sleep.

Remus took in the stubborn stance, hands on hips, the defiant glare, and couldn't help but smile. "Would you like some help?"

Phoebe blinked, surprised. "If you want to, I'd be grateful, but if you want to go back to sleep, I'll understand."

"Tea or coffee?" Remus asked with a wolfish grin.

"Coffee, please," Phoebe said, her mood lightening.

After he got the coffee, they sat down together at the table. Phoebe took a sip of the hot liquid, looking at Remus over the rim of the cup. He was watching her with that hungry look in his eyes, causing her heart to beat faster. "This is really good, thank you. And thank you for staying with me last night, I really appreciate it," Phoebe said, putting down the cup and leaning forward uncertainly to kiss him.

The kiss started as a gentle exploration, but soon became more intense, Remus' hands knotted in her hair, Phoebe's hands roaming over his chest and back.

Suddenly Remus pulled away from her. He felt the wolf in the back of his mind. It wanted her, wanted to claim her as its mate. After the trauma Phoebe had suffered the night before, he didn't want to hurt her that way. Not yet. Remus pulled her into a possessive hug; he would have to warn her soon. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her for long; it was too close to the full moon. The wolf was getting stronger as he got weaker.

"Pick up your things," Remus said, standing. When she had gotten the book, notebook, and pen, she stood in front of him. Remus wrapped his arms around Phoebe and said, "Hold on tight." He Apparated them to her room and held her close to steady her.

"Put down your things and join me on the bed. We need to talk," Remus said in a husky voice, removing his shoes and clothes, except his boxers. Phoebe arched an eyebrow, but did as he asked. Leaving on her bra and panties, she climbed into bed and tried to wrap herself around him, but he stopped her. "Please face away from me."

Now very confused, Phoebe flipped over. Remus wrapped his arms around her, pressing his body to hers.

"Phoebe stop," Remus groaned and moved one arm to hold her hips and stop them from moving. The other arm was under her head and she wrapped it around her torso, completely stopping her from moving. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do. What's wrong?" she asked a note of worry in her voice.

_'By the gods, she's worried about me,'_ Remus thought surprised, but said, "Phoebe the wolf is very close to the surface of my mind. He wants you as much as I do. If we have make love right now, he will claim you as his. I will make a mark on you by biting you, not just a nibble, but a deep, scaring bite that will leave a mark on you for all to see."

"Wait a minute," Phoebe said, trying to get up, but he held her still. She hadn't realized just how strong he was. "If you bite me, I'll turn, too, won't I?"

"Not while I'm in human form, only if I bite or scratch you as the wolf," Remus said and felt her body relax against him.

"Take what's already yours," Phoebe said.

"What," Remus jerked his head up and loosened his grip on her enough for her to turn onto her back and look at him. Remus saw love and acceptance in her eyes and a small smile playing around her mouth. "I said I want you. I'm already yours and have been since I walked into that kitchen."

Phoebe looked up into Remus' eyes. She was startled to see that they had changed color. They were golden instead of hazel and she saw not just Remus, but the animal as well.

Remus grabbed his wand, warded the door, and put a silencing spell on the room. With another wave of his wand they were both naked. Phoebe looked briefly up into his eyes and saw an apology there. Remus took hold of both of her wrists and put them on the bed, just above her head. His hand was large enough to hold her down as well as grab a handful of hair, pulling her head to the right and exposing the tender flesh of her neck and shoulder. Remus covered her body with his, pinning her to the bed and bent to kiss her neck as he found her entrance. Remus kissed her neck, and then licked, feeling her shiver as she moaned his name. He bared his teeth and bit deep into the place where her shoulder met her neck as he took her. Phoebe screamed as much in pleasure as in pain.

"I claim you as mine," he said huskily. "You are my mate. Your heart, mind, soul, and body are now mine to love and protect for the rest of our lives."  
Phoebe looked up at him and did something that was purely instinctive for her. She put her hand to his face and Remus kissed it. She moved her hand from his face, down to his neck and slashed it open with her nails in the same spot Remus had bitten her. Remus howled in pain and looked down at her startled. She pulled him down to her, licking his wounds, then pushed him back and looking in his eyes said, "I claim you as mine. You are my mate. Your heart, mind, soul, and body are mine to love and protect for the rest of our lives."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Phoebe lay together, content and satisfied. Remus checked his watch, sighed, and kissed her. "It's 10:00 in the morning. Your sisters have probably been knocking for over an hour. I put a Silencing spell on the room and warded the door this morning so that no one would disturb us."

Phoebe snuggled closer to him and buried her face into his chest. "I don't want to leave this room. Can we just stay in bed all day?" she said in a voice muffled by his body.

Remus sighed and tightened his hold on her. "Phoebe we have work to do. Besides, you told Piper and Paige I was a werewolf," he said, felt her stiffen, and smiled over her head. "Piper said that if I hurt you, that she and Paige would hunt me down and kill me. They're probably trying to break the wards on the door to see if I've killed you."

"Piper wouldn't," Phoebe started. _'Oh yes she would!'_ shot back the logical side of her brain. "Oh god you're right," Phoebe conceded groaning.

"We need to get up before Piper blows down the door."

Phoebe got up and went over to the dresser to retrieve her robe and some clean clothes. Remus looked over her with a smile. She had taken down her hair and it was a mess, her lips bruised, and his mark shown red on her neck. _'She's never looked better,'_ he thought to himself. He got up and walked over to her.

"You are incredibly beautiful," Remus said, staring down at her.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," Phoebe said blushing. His sandy, grey streaked hair fell across his forehead in a boyish way. His hazel eyes twinkled in happiness. He looked a little pale and tired, but he made Phoebe weak in the knees.

Remus tore his eyes from her and put on his clothes as she gathered up some things for a shower. Remus took off the Silencing spell and unwarded the door. Immediately they heard Piper's voice, "Phoebe, if you're alright you'd better open this door before I blow it off the God damn hinges!"

"No! Wait, Piper I'm coming," Phoebe said as she ran to the door and flung it open.

A relieved-looking group of people stood outside the door with one pissed off Piper.

"Paige couldn't get you to answer the door. Leo couldn't orb in, and they," Piper pointed to an embarrassed looking Molly and Arthur, "said there was some kind of ward on the door. Why?"

"I warded the door and put a Silencing spell on the room so that Phoebe wouldn't be disturbed this morning," Remus said, stepping in front of Piper, who was staring at Phoebe's appearance. Piper's eyes flicked up to Remus and narrowed after taking him in from head to toe.

"Right," she said shrewdly. "So. You warded the door to keep people out?" Remus nodded. "And was the Silencing spell to keep noise in or out?"

Remus actually felt himself grow hot in the face. "Both," he said simply.

"We're going to take a shower then we'll be downstairs. Why don't you go and get a change of clothes," Phoebe said pointedly to Remus, who was glad to get out of Piper's line of fire. As he walked into his room at the end of the hall, he heard her yell, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK!"

After horribly embarrassing questions, Piper telling her off for locking up the door since they had been worried about her, and explaining about the scars they had given each other, they had finally managed to escape to the bathroom.

A little while later, they came downstairs to the kitchen, Phoebe carrying the Book of Shadows, her notebook, and a pen.

"Are you feeling better, Phoebe?" asked Harry. He was startled when both Remus and Phoebe eyed him suspiciously, not knowing that they were trying to decide whether or not he knew.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you, Harry," Phoebe replied after deciding that he hadn't figured out what had happened earlier that day.

"Can I make you both something to eat since you missed breakfast this morning?" asked Molly with a knowing smile.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'm starving. How 'bout you?" Phoebe asked a very uncomfortable Remus.

"Yes. Thank you, Molly," he said quietly wondering how Phoebe wasn't uneasy with seemingly everyone in the house knowing that they'd been making love all morning. He didn't know that the girls kept nothing from each other and that everyone in the Halliwell household always knew everyone else's business. Remus decided to take a page out of Phoebe's book and not let it bother him.

Phoebe had sat down at the table and begun flipping through the pages of their giant book. Both Phoebe and Remus had finished eating by the time she found him. Remus was appalled by the picture, remembering what Phoebe had seen him do.

"Demorick is a member of the Brotherhood, or was since we vanquished most of them before the Avatars tried to take away free will. He uses energy balls and an athame to kill witches. He likes using brute strength and torture to kill mortals who get in his way," Phoebe read from the book. She made notes on her notebook.

"We need a potion made from his flesh to vanquish him," Piper said looking solemnly at her sisters. "Like Balthazar and Sikes."

"What does that mean?" asked Ron looking disgusted.

"That means we, meaning the Charmed Ones, have a demon to hunt," replied Paige folding her arms in front of her.

"What's the Brotherhood?" asked Harry quietly.

"They were a group of demons hand picked by the last Source as his personal assassins," replied Phoebe, looking at him intently. "They did all of his delicate dirty work. They were ruthless and cared only about the kill."

"How are you going to find him?" asked Hermione looking frightened.

"I can write a summoning spell, but we can't summon him here, not with Harry. We'll have to go somewhere else," Phoebe said. She looked at Leo, "Do you think we could summon him to the Manor?"

"Voldemort will have left sentries behind to wait for your return," answered Remus. "I do know of an abandoned warehouse not too far from here."

"Good. Then we should go with the usual plan. We summon him, Piper freezes, and Phoebe covers me while I slice and dice," Paige said with determination.

"Should we try to use the crystal cage to keep him there until we have the potion made? If we let him go, he may be able to counter the summoning spell by the time the potion's done," Piper said.

"A crystal cage won't hold that demon for long enough," Leo answered. "We may have to use bait to get him back and even then Voldemort may have set a trap for you three by the time you're ready."

"Well, if I make the potion, except for the main ingredient at the warehouse, I may be able to keep freezing him while Phoebe and Paige throw in the demon sushi," said Piper thoughtfully. "Then they would just have to put it in a vial and throw it."

"I don't like that plan, Piper, he may be able to fight through the freezes until he adapts and then he'd kill you," Leo said looking worried. "He's going to know what you need his flesh for."

"Then witches and wizards from the Order will go as backup for them," said Remus, who personally didn't like any of this at all.

"Your people are not used to dealing with demons, though, you could get hurt," said Paige.

"No that might work," Leo said. "How many do you think you can get?"

"Myself, of course, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Tonks," Remus replied.

"Alright. Here's what I think we should do. Piper makes the potion at the warehouse while Paige and I enchant more crystals. Once the potion is done we outline a large space with the crystals with the Charmed Ones in the cage as well as the potion. We summon Demorick and once he appears, a member of the Order closes us in the cage with him. If he's in human form, I kick ass till he transforms, Piper freezes, Paige does her thing and she finishes the potion while Piper and I keep him busy," Phoebe outlined her plan. She had been doodling for a while on her notebook and on paper it looked like it could work.

"Why would we cage you three up with him?" Remus asked incredously.

"Because while the demon is in the cage he can't shimmer out," answered Paige.

"And with your people outside the cage, if anything goes wrong, you can open the cage and save the day," said Piper.

"What does 'shimmer out' mean?" asked Hermione.

"It's kinda like orbing or Apparating, except you know how things seem to be moving, or shimmering, in a great deal of heat," Leo asked. When all of the teenagers nodded yes, he continued, "That's what a demon looks like when he shimmers into or out of a place."

"It sounds too dangerous to me," said Remus. He looked angry, confused, scared, and frustrated all at the same time. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

Three sets of eyes had fixed on him, all with the same exact look. Remus fought the urge to step back and glared back at them.

"Remus," Phoebe finally said sighing, "we do this A LOT. Almost once a week. We know what we're doing. None of us are ready to die, yet, we will be careful. I promise."

Phoebe got up, walked over to him, and let him look deep into her eyes, showing him that she believed everything would be alright. Remus stared down into her soul for a few minutes, while everyone else watched them. Finally Remus pulled Phoebe closer, wrapping his arms around her, while she laid her head on his chest. "I'll send owls to Dumbledore and the others and find out how soon we can all get together."

Phoebe smiled. "Thank you." Remus kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back," he said smiling down at her and pulling away.

Ron and Harry looked at each other surprised, while Ginny and Hermione flashed each other knowing, excited smiles. When Ron noticed the smile on his sister's face, he asked, "Did we miss something?"

"Obviously, you missed a lot," replied Hermione.

"They were in Phoebe's room together all night," said Ginny quietly.

"Professor Lupin was taking care of Phoebe after the vision she had yesterday," Harry said irritably.

"The door was warded and there was a Silencing spell on the room," said Hermione impatiently.

"Did you see the marks they're both sporting on their necks? They claimed each other last night," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Wait a minute," said Ron with dawning realization. "If they claimed each other, that means they, you know," he finished, his ears turning red.

"They what? What's a claiming?" Harry asked thoroughly confused.

"When a werewolf falls in love, both the human half and the wolf, they claim the person they love as theirs both vocally and by leaving a bite mark deep enough to scar," Hermione said as if teaching a class on mating habits.

"Yeah, but they do it while they're," Ron glanced around to make sure no one was listening and blushing a deep shade of red due to the presence of his little sister and Hermione stuttered, "while they're, they're"

"While they're having sex," Ginny finished for her flustered brother.

"But Lupin didn't just claim her, she claimed him, too. Look at the scratch marks on his neck," Hermione said and in an aside to Ginny, "She must be a scratcher. Her nails are long enough. Wonder what his back looks like."

Ginny laughed, "Oh, you're probably right."

Ron and Harry looked at them as if they had never met. Before either could reply, Lupin came back into the kitchen.

"I've sent the owls. They should be back with their replies in a few hours," Remus said, looking down at his mate.

"I want to go, too," Harry said.

"Absolutely not! Let the people with more experience deal with this!" Molly said firmly.

It took 45 minutes of heated arguing before Harry left the kitchen and stalked upstairs to his room with Ron close behind him. Hermione stayed downstairs to help Remus teach the sisters to use their wands, though she kept glancing toward the stairs, biting her bottom lip.

"Will he be alright?" asked Piper

"Ron should be able to talk some sense into him. Harry feels that people keep dying because of him and he wants to even the score, he just doesn't know how," Remus replied looking worried. "We should get started."

"Professor Lupin, I sent home for my first year charms and transfiguration looks. We can start with the basics and work our way up," Hermione said with a small, unsure smile.

"That was a very good idea, Hermione. Thank you," Remus said with a smile.

"Wait a minute," said Molly. "It's lunch time. Why don't I make something and then you can start your lesson?"

"Good deal, I'm starving," said Paige. She and Piper helped Molly while Leo bottle-fed Chris.

After they had eaten and cleaned up, the girls started the same place that all children at Hogwarts start, with the levitating charm. At the end of two hours, they had mastered four charms, impressing Remus, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly.

"That's enough for today. You all did exceptionally well for your first time with wands," Remus said.

"Thanks!" Phoebe said smiling up at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all those who have reviewed! Please continue to let me know how you like the story!


	10. A Proposal and a Vanquish

Name: Alauralen

Title: Voldy, Demons, and Death Eaters! Oh My!

Summary: Charmed/Harry Potter crossover. Voldemort has seen opportunity in the leaderless underworld and has begun gaining the support of the demonic masses.

Rating: MA

Pairings: Remus Lupin/Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthews/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Paige Matthews/Severus Snape

Categories: Crossover, Drama, Angst, Humor, Action, Violence, Non Consensual

The timelines are as follows: Harry Potter in the summer after OOTP and Charmed after the defeat of the Avatars, but with no Zanku. Leo is a white lighter, but not an Elder. Paige is not the headmistress of the Wiccan American magic school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am not getting paid to write this so don't sue me.

Author's Note: This story is archived at Potions Master, Adult Fan Fiction, and Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction.

**_Chapter 10-A Proposal and a Set Time for Vanquishing_**

Phoebe and Remus had no idea that they had been observed. They were sitting on the sofa. Remus was leaning against one arm of the sofa with one leg stretched across it while the other dangled off the side. Phoebe was leaning back against him between his legs, head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"Phoebe, have you been using a contraceptive?" Remus asked looking down at her.

"Yes. Why?" she asked puzzled.

Remus entangled both of her hands in his, and then kissed the back of one of them.

"Phoebe, I am not a rich man. Actually, I have no money at all. People like me are discriminated against in my society. It is very hard to get a paying job at all. That is why I have been working solely for the Order." Remus stopped and drew a deep breath. Phoebe wasn't moving and barely breathing. "Our claiming binds us more than any legal marriage ever could. However, I would still like to take you as my wife in front of family and friends. If you will have me," Remus said as he withdrew a beautiful, very old, white gold ring with a beautiful blue stone she didn't recognize as anything they had in the Muggle world. It had markings, sort of like runes, which she couldn't read on the inside of the band. "This is not new. It was my mother's. I want it to be yours."

When Phoebe turned to look at him, he saw tears shimmering in her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you. Like you said, we already are to each other, might as well make it official for everyone else, too." Remus smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful and it fits perfectly. Nothing you could have bought could ever be better than this. What does the writing on the inside of the band read?"

"'All my love, all my life,"' Remus replied.

As Phoebe watched the ring glitter on her finger, something started to gnaw inside her stomach. "Remus, I have been married before," Phoebe said, sitting up slightly and turning to look at him. He didn't look particularly surprised, so she plunged in, "I was married to a half-breed. His mother was a demon, his father human. We vanquished his demon half, but he was taken over by the Source just before we were married and I didn't know. I became his queen after I found out I was pregnant with our son, but the baby was evil, pure Source. He was stolen by a demonic seer and ended up killing every demon within fifteen feet of him when the seer's body exploded. He was so powerfully evil that no body could contain it."

Phoebe waited for him to process the information. She couldn't help but envision a scene where he was disgusted with her and demanded his ring back after throwing her from him.

"Are you still married to him?" Remus asked expression unreadable.

"Nooo. We vanquished him. I divorced him. Then, when he returned from the demonic wasteland, we vanquished him again. He is very, very dead," Phoebe replied, her heart in her throat.

"I knew you were married to the Source. I knew that you were corrupted by the evil of the child and the only decision that was not influenced by evil was the actual marriage. You thought that he was a normal Muggle when you took your vows. Dumbledore briefed a select few of us on each of your personal backgrounds before you got here, so that those who would be spending the most amount of time with the three of you would know what to expect. When I met you I saw the good in you, the compassion, the inner strength and I fell in love with you," Remus said, pulling Phoebe down to kiss her, leaving her with no doubts as to whether he meant it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" Phoebe asked confused, after breaking the kiss.

"I figured that you would eventually tell me. It doesn't bother me to know. You're mine now. We are getting married and starting all over again together," Remus said, before kissing her again. When he pulled away he looked a little uncertain. "Will you do something for me?" When she nodded, he smiled softly. "Stop taking the contraceptive."

Phoebe blinked in surprise. "You want me pregnant already?"

"You have to understand that I never thought I would ever marry or have children. Ever since you told me that you were going to have my child," Remus said with a smile, "I have been anxious for you to conceive our baby."

"Well, I figured that we would have time together before I got pregnant," Phoebe said uncertainly. Seeing the look in his eyes, however, she smiled back at him and said, "But we have nine months together before she's born, right? I will stop, but it may be a couple of months before my cycle returns to normal and allows me to conceive. I use a Muggle contraceptive and sometimes it takes a while to get it out of your system." Remus looked disappointed, but was trying to hide it. "Sometimes you get pregnant the very next month. Think of all the practice we'll get in," Phoebe teased.

Remus grinned at her wolfishly, "We had better get down to dinner," Remus said, standing and offering her his arm. He pulled her close when she was on her feet and kissed her deeply. "We'll begin practice tonight in OUR room," he said huskily in her ear.

At dinner, Remus and Phoebe announced their engagement. Phoebe's family, though knowing what would eventually happen between the two, seemed surprised by how fast they were taking things, but were still happy for her. Remus' friends, already knowing what the claiming meant, were no where near surprised and were also happy for them.

Dumbledore had sent Remus an owl saying that he had gotten their message and would be flooing to them that evening. Tonks, Moody, and Kinsley had come in with Arthur and had dinner with everyone else. They were the only ones who seemed shocked by the sudden engagement, but managed to recover quickly and offer their congratulations.

After dinner, as they were sitting around talking over tea or coffee, Dumbledore made an appearance with Minerva McGonagall in tow.

"Albus, did you hear the news?" asked Moody.

"About the plan to vanquish the demon? That's why we came," Dumbledore answered confused.

"No, not that," said Molly with a wave of her hand. "Well tell them," she said excitedly, looking at Remus and Phoebe.

"We're getting married," Remus said, smiling at Phoebe.

"Well, that was sudden," said Minerva, looking surprised.

"Not really. We're soul mates and we both knew we were meant to be together from the moment we first saw each other," Phoebe said with a content smile.

Dumbledore studied them both for a few seconds before smiling with eyes twinkling and said, "Congratulations! How soon?"

"Soon," they both answered.

"Good, good. I am invited, am I not?" asked Dumbledore mischievously.

"Of course, Professor," Remus said.

"Very good. Now I'm in a hurry. Minerva and I have read over your plan and it does have merit. However, Minerva also would like to be there to assist you," said Dumbledore. "What time were you planning to do it?"

"Um, whatever time Tonks and Kingsley will be able to meet us," said Paige.

"We take a break around 12:30 p.m.," said Kingsley. "We can apparate to your location then and, barring any problems, be back at the office before anyone realizes we left."

"You know which warehouse I'm talking about right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, yeah we know the place. Calm down Remus," said a spiky, pink-haired Tonks.

"The rest of us should be there by 11:00 in the morning to set up the crystals and start the potion," Piper said.

"Good deal," said Dumbledore, making Minerva roll her eyes. "We have another meeting at Hogwarts. Good evening and good luck tomorrow."

"I am very happy for the two of you," said Minerva taking one of each of their hands in hers. "I wish you all the happiness you could wish for."

"Thank you," they both said, slightly taken aback by the gesture.

Minerva turned and both she and Dumbledore left Grimmauld Place.

Once everyone had had breakfast the next day, tension high, the sisters began to gather the ingredients they would need to make the potion. Since Molly didn't have things like pigs feet, Leo left to collect what they didn't have.

After getting all the things they would need together, they sat around to wait until the time came to leave. Phoebe had out her notebook and pen and was trying to write a summoning spell. The wads of paper lying all around her showed that she was having difficulty with it.

"Aw, to hell with it," Phoebe muttered under her breath just loud enough for Remus to hear. She scribbled something down, tore it out, folded it and put it in her back pocket.

"I re-worded the Balthazar summoning spell. It should work, I mean it is a magic to magic spell," Phoebe said irritably. She glared from one sister to the other, daring them to comment.

"Everything will be just fine. You three are not new at this. You have a good plan and something you usually don't: back-up," Leo said, giving his usual pep talk. "Your strength, your power comes from your emotions. Trust your instincts; they've never let you down before. Remember, I'm only a call away if you need me."

Molly and Remus watched as Leo's words seemed to seep into the sisters' souls, calming all of them. The change in overall demeanor was instantaneous and absolute. All three sisters suddenly seemed full of confidence and a certainty that they would triumph.

"Well, we had better get going to set up," Piper said. She stood up, kissed her sons, then her husband. "I'll see you later," she purred seductively to Leo.

Phoebe and Paige kissed their nephews and said goodbye to Molly and Leo. None of the teenagers had come down to see them off. Molly said they were still probably trying to talk some sense into Harry.

Remus had apparated Paige to the warehouse earlier so that she would know where to orb herself and Piper when the time came, this way none of them ran the risk of being seen anywhere in London. Paige took Piper's hand as Phoebe wrapped her arms around Remus. Paige and Piper disappeared in a cloud of bright white lights, while Phoebe and Remus vanished with a loud crack.

"Waiting for word is always the hardest part," Molly said, looking worried.

"I'll know if anything goes wrong," Leo said, trying to smile reassuringly.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting the cauldron set up and the potion started over a fire that Remus had conjured, Paige and Phoebe outlined a rough circle 20 feet in diameter with the enchanted crystals. Paige kept one to give to a member of the Order to close after they summoned the demon.

Piper was just finishing up the potion as Tonks and Kingsley apparated in. Tonks looked like an old woman with steel grey hair done in a bun when she apparated in, but changed with a pained expression on her face into the girl they were used to. Except this time her hair was black like Paige and Phoebe's. Thick, curly, and fell to her waist.

"Like that you could be one of us," Paige said, clearly impressed.

"That's the idea. The demon won't know if all three sisters are inside the cage or not," Tonks replied with a conspiratorial smile.

Moody and Minerva apparated in after Tonks and everyone greeted everyone else. Piper announced that the potion was ready except for the final ingredient.

Remus gave Phoebe a loving, soul-searing kiss and told her to be careful, worry reflected in his hazel eyes. Phoebe flashed a smile, "Are you kidding? It's in the bag!"

"Don't get cocky," growled Moody.

"We're not cocky," countered Paige. "We just know we're gonna kick ass!"

"That's the spirit," said Piper enthusiastically.

The other witches and wizards looked at them as though they'd lost their collective minds.

"You do know that you are going to be fighting a demon in a few moments," Minerva said disapprovingly, "not going to a party."

"Yes, but if we don't believe we're going to win, then we won't," Phoebe said logically. "Leo already gave us our pep talk and reminded us that we know what we're doing."

"Now we just have to do it," Piper finished for her.

Paige handed Remus the last crystal and all three women walked into the center of the crystals. Phoebe removed the paper with the spell on it from the back pocket of her jeans.

"You call that a re-write?" Paige asked irritably, glaring at her sister.

"Just shut up and say the damn spell," Phoebe replied defensively, glaring back.

"How can I shut up and say the spell at the same time?" Paige countered with a smug smile.

Phoebe opened her mouth to reply, but Piper cut her off, "Focus! People are watching us!"

All three sisters closed their eyes, took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. Opening their eyes, they began to chant together:

_"Magic forces black and white  
Reaching out through space and light  
Be he far or be he near  
Bring us the demon Demorick here."  
_

"Re-write my ass," Paige muttered loudly.

"Bite me," Phoebe shot back. "Next time you write the damn spell!"

Their bickering came to an end as a tall man appeared in front of them. Remus placed down the last crystal and stood back to watch his mate and her sisters' work as the energy of the cage surrounded them.

"Hey, asshole, how ya doin'?" asked Phoebe before landing a kick to his head. The demon barely even moved. "Oh, oh," she said panicking slightly. He went to through a punch, which she barely managed to block due to his strength. Phoebe finally landed a punch to his nose, breaking it, after a flurry of punches and kicks thrown by both of them, making them look as though they were performing a violent dance. With a howl of pain, the man snatched Phoebe up by the throat, while morphing into his demonic form, and flung her aside like a rag doll.

Piper threw up her hands and froze the demon as Phoebe hit the ground hard 10 feet away.

"You okay?" asked Paige as she ran to the demon and sliced a chunk out of his arm with a look of disgust.

"Ouch, yeah, I'll be fine," Phoebe replied, thrusting her feet into the air, while she pushed off the ground with her hands by her shoulders and flipped onto her feet wincing in pain.

Paige got to the cauldron and threw in the piece of demon flesh, making sure to keep her distance so that the explosion of the potion didn't knock her backward.

By this time the demon had fought through the freeze and, realizing what Paige was doing, threw an energy ball at her. Paige orbed out of the place she stood and the ball ricocheted back into the demon. Paige orbed back in the same spot just in time to see it hit the demon and watch him stumble back, hitting the wall of the cage and electrocuting himself.

Paige filled a vial as the demon hit the ground face-first. As it started to struggle up, Piper tried to freeze it again, but it barely worked. Phoebe moved in to kick it in the ribs with enough force to shatter a human's, but hardly even fazing the demon.

"Phoebe move," Paige yelled as the demon made a grab for her. Phoebe did a back flip out of the way and Paige threw the vial. When it hit the demon, it screamed and burst into flames. It took seconds for it to burn out with an explosion, leaving only a smudge mark on the wooden floor of the warehouse.

Paige called for a crystal, which materialized in her hand, bringing down the walls of the cage. Remus came into the circle to make sure for himself that Phoebe was alright. He couldn't believe his eyes, she seemed to be fine, even after that throw.

"That was so cool!" said Tonks in appreciation.

"You actually did it," Minerva said looking quite pale and faint.

"Was there ever a doubt?" asked Paige with a saucy smile.

"Well, yes. With all the fighting you were doing amongst yourselves," said Minerva irritably, "I didn't think you were going to stop long enough to fight the demon."

"Oh that's something we always do to relieve stress," said Phoebe with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You get used to it if you're around us long enough. Hell, you may even join in like our friend Darryl does," Phoebe turned to Remus who still seemed to be unsure as to whether she was really well. "We get thrown around a lot, Remus. Get used to it or I won't let you come to any more vanquishes," Phoebe said it with a smile, but Remus knew she was serious.

"Well, lets get back to headquarters," said Piper. "Leo and Molly will worry."

Once everything was gathered together, everyone orbed or apparated back to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and company had finally joined Leo and Molly in the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Leo asked as everyone appeared.

"Phoebe got thrown around a bit, but really well. Actually, it couldn't have gone better," Piper said. She put down what she held and then sat in her husband's lap.

"The demon is nothing more than a smudge mark on a floor, Harry," Phoebe said, looking into his eyes. "Your family's deaths have been avenged."

Harry nodded and looked away from her penetrating eyes without saying anything.

Phoebe moved to a chair and sat down stiffly. While in the cage with her adrenaline going, Phoebe hadn't realized how badly she had been hurt when she hit the ground. Leo noticed, had Piper get up, and walked over to her.

"You're hurt," Leo stated, raising his hands over her back and with a warm, golden glow healed her injuries.

"Thanks, Leo. It wasn't bad, just a few bruises," Phoebe said lightly. Leo frowned slightly. It had been more than a couple of bruises, but he didn't say anything.

"That floor was really dirty, so I'm going to go take a quick shower. Thanks for backing us up," Phoebe said standing. She kissed Remus, and then went up the stairs as Tonks started telling those who hadn't been there a blow by blow, animated account of what had happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the great reviews!


	11. Trying for a Cure and Sample Collecting

**_Chapter 15-Trying for a Cure and Sample Collecting_**

In the days that followed the vanquish, life at Number 12 Grimmauld Place fell into an easy routine. Phoebe noticed that Remus, however, seemed to be rapidly deteriorating. She'd asked Molly if it was always this hard on him during the full moon. Molly said it would get worse before it got better.

The mean man, Severus Snape, who the girls had met before their first Order meeting, had begun concocting a potion for Remus to take the week before the full moon. Piper had agreed to learn how to make the potion since none of the sisters liked or trusted the pale, dark haired man. Snape was rude and condescending toward Piper at first, but had quickly learned that she could give insults as good as she got them. By the time Snape finished teaching Piper, he was treating her with a begrudging respect as he was able to recognize her exceptional gift with potions.

On the first day of the full moon Remus woke looking worse than ever.

"Baby, do you want me to get you something for breakfast?" asked an extremely concerned Phoebe.

Remus somehow managed to pale even further and looked like he was going to be sick. "No."

Phoebe chewed her lip. She was actually starting to fear for his life. The wolfsbane seemed to be making him even worse and she had no idea how he was going to survive the changes he would endure that night and the two following.

"I'll be staying in my own room tonight," Remus broke her reverie with a weak, raspy voice.

"But what if something goes wrong and you need help? I'm staying with you," Phoebe said, hands on her hips and feet planted, her fighting stance.

"You will not be staying with me," Remus said wearily. "If something goes wrong, the best case scenario would be me turning you. The worst case would be me transforming back to find that I had killed you," Remus said with a shudder. Clearly he had been thinking about this for quite some time.

Remus sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed with a great deal of exertion and difficulty, then patted the bed next to him. Phoebe reluctantly sat next to him, knowing she didn't have the heart to fight with him so ill.

"Phoebe, I love you, you know that. I can not let you near me. I've been doing this for as long as I can remember. I will be fine," Remus said earnestly.

"Can I check on you in the morning?" Phoebe asked quietly, unshed tears in her eyes. They hadn't been separated since their claiming and the thought of him not being near her caused actual pain.

"After sunrise," Remus said with a tired smile. "Why don't you go check in with your sisters? They're going to want to see you and I'll probably sleep for a while longer. I feel exhausted."

"I'll be back in a little while, alright?" Phoebe said forcing a cheerful smile.

"Alright," Remus replied, reaching up to tuck her dark hair back behind her ear. Phoebe kissed him gently, stood up, and left the room.

After she closed the door, Remus fell back on the bed with a groan. Every month became worse. He felt absolutely horrible, but he didn't want Phoebe to worry more than she needed to. Remus closed his eyes and allowed the blackness to engulf his mind.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe found her sisters in the sitting room on the ground floor. As soon as they looked at her, they knew something was wrong. Phoebe explained, crying, how bad Remus was doing and his courage in facing it all alone.

"We have to do something! I can't, I won't sit back and do nothing," Phoebe said after blowing her nose.

"Well, what do you want to do, Phoebe?" Piper asked. "This magical community has been working on a cure for a very long time. If they haven't found one, maybe there isn't one."

"I don't buy that. There has to be a way. I'm going to work on a few spells. Can you two please, please work on a potion for me?" Phoebe asked desperately.

"Actually, if we can get some fur, blood, and saliva samples tonight while he's transformed, maybe we can try to brew some kind of magical vaccine or antibiotic or something," Paige said in an it can't hurt to try voice.

"Werewolves freeze, don't they?" asked Piper thoughtfully. "What Paige said might work, but Remus is going to be pissed off at us for going in his room while he's in wolfy form. So, if he freezes, I can make sure he stays that way while you two collect the samples."

"I don't know if they freeze," Phoebe said looking worried. "We should have some kind of back up plan. Any ideas?"

"We could tranquilize him," Paige said. When both sisters looked at her shocked, she said, "What? He is going to be an animal, right? We will be safe and he never has to know what's going on."

"Okay, but where the hell are we going to get a tranquilizer gun?" Piper asked, slightly sarcastically, with her face screwed up as though stating the obvious.

"Darryl," Phoebe said suddenly with excitement. "Darryl can get it for us. We need to send Leo to him that is if you guys don't mind helping me?"

"Leo went to check on the club, but he should be back soon, then we can ask him," Piper answered.

"I love you guys," Phoebe said, launching herself at her sisters, giving hugs and kisses as they squirmed to get away. "You're the bestest sisters ever!"

"And don't you forget it!" yelled Paige.

"Ouch, get off of me!" yelled Piper.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe sat on the edge of her bed with Remus sleeping fitfully on it. She reached over and gently touched him on the arm. "Remus, baby, wake up, please. I need to talk to you about something important," Phoebe said.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked in a gravely voice filled with pain and concern. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, no, baby, I'm fine," Phoebe said quickly with a reassuring smile. "I think I've come up with a plan with my sisters to help you with your, your lycanthropy."

Remus studies her for a few moments. "Phoebe, there's nothing you can do," he said gently. "I know you want to help, but we've been working on a cure for centuries."

"You've never had the power of three to help, though," Phoebe said with a false cheerfulness. "Piper and Paige think that they may be able to make a potion, similar to what Muggles call vaccines and antibiotics, which are used to serious, life-threatening diseases. If we can get blood, hair, and saliva samples while you're the wolf, we may be able to eventually concoct a cure."

Remus sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't dare to hope that they would be able to help him. This was his fate, he'd come to terms with who and what he was long ago. But still, the power of three. That was nothing to scoff at. What would it hurt if he let them try? Sure they would all be disappointed if he didn't return to normal, but at least they all cared enough to try and that would count for something.

"Alright, if you want to try, who am I to argue?" Remus said turning back to her with a faint smile. "I want you three to be careful around me after I change. Even though I'm taking the wolfsbane potion, I could still be dangerous. How are you planning on collecting these samples anyway?"

"Well, I, I know that you could still be dangerous, so, because I'm not sure that Piper's freezing power will work on you, I'm going to have Leo talk to a friend of ours about getting a tranquilizer gun," Phoebe said nervously, knowing he wasn't going to like this one bit. Who would? When Remus looked at her confused, she cleared her throat and explained, "It's what Muggles use to, um; take down dangerous animals that might hurt them. It kinda puts them to sleep so that Muggles can move them to another place which will be safer for both the animal and the Muggles."

Remus just stared at her surprised and was starting to re-think the whole idea when she said impatiently, "Remus you know that I would never do anything to hurt you. I want to help you and I can't think of anything else to do. It will only hurt for a second, and then you'll have a nice nap, okay?"

Remus had watched her eyes fill with tears that she refused to shed. "So I'll just take a nap," Remus thought to himself. At least he wouldn't be bored and lonely out of his mind as he had been since Sirius had died. "Fine. Do it. I trust you."

Phoebe threw her arms around him with an excited squeal, gave him a quick kiss, then jumped up and said, "I've got to go talk to Leo. I love you. I'll bring your potion in an hour or so, okay? Can I get you anything until then?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Remus said smiling at her enthusiasm. "I love you too."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo had been a little more skeptical than her sisters about Phoebe's plan to cure Remus, but also knew better than to argue with his wife and her sisters once they had there minds set on something. He visited their gypsy friend, Dr. Eva Niccoli, for a needle and some vials for the blood. Then he went to Darryl Morrison, a lieutenant on the San Francisco Police Department, who had helped the sisters on multiple occasions and was a good friend, for the gun. Darryl had insisted that he go back and personally show the girls how to work it, knowing not a one of them could shoot a gun to save her life.

When Leo orbed Darryl into the kitchen where the girls were helping Mrs. Weasley with dinner, he was greeted with hugs by the sisters. Once he had been introduced to the Golden Trio, Ginny, and Molly, Phoebe asked him to sit down and got him a butterbeer.

"What is it?" Darryl asked, eyeing the bottle as though it was untrustworthy.

"Try it, Darryl. It's called butterbeer, no it has no alcohol, and, trust me, you'll love it," Paige ordered.

"Damn, that's good," Darryl said in surprise. Then realizing he wasn't in the Manor, glanced at Molly and said, "Oh, sorry. So what's going on Phoebe? Why do you need a tranquilizer gun?"

"Well, Darryl, first of all, I'm engaged," Phoebe started, looking at the handsome, well muscled black man in front of her with apprehension. She had known him long enough to know what his reaction was going to be.

"What? Already? Didn't you just get here like a week ago?" Darryl grilled her in a very big brother-like way. Piper kicked him under the table, "Ouch! Congratulations, Phoebe, that's good news," he said rubbing his leg.

"I know its kinds of sudden, but, the first time I saw him I knew. Then I had a vision which confirmed he was the one," Phoebe said with a small, sad smile.

"Well congratulations Phoebe. Shelia is going to be so excited for you," Darryl said. He turned to the people he'd just met and said, "Shelia's my wife. She and the sisters are very good friends."

"Oh, how lovely. Is she a Muggle, too?" asked Molly.

"What?" asked Darryl, not knowing whether or not to be angry and insulted?

"Yes he and his wife are both normal mortal people," Piper said. "That's what they call mortals," she said in an aside to Darryl.

"Oh yeah, no one in our families have ever been magical," Darryl said in understanding.

"How did you find out about the sisters?" asked Ron.

All the Californians laughed remembering.

"That's a long story for another time," Leo answered for Darryl.

"Um, Darryl, I need to, uh, tranquilize a werewolf so that we can get some samples from him and try to, uh, cure him," Phoebe said.

Darryl just looked from one face to another for a minute, then started laughing, "Is this the story you concocted to mess with the Muggle, because, I have to tell you, you were very convincing." Darryl stopped laughing when Phoebe began wincing and looking apologetic. "Oh god, you're not joking," Darryl said paling a bit. Then he stood up and began pacing back and forth, muttering. Harry and Ron caught phrases like, "Steal a guy's soul, almost get me executed, 'get me into a crime scene, Darryl', and now, tranquilize a freaking werewolf."

Suddenly, Darryl stopped pacing, sat back down in his chair, and looked across the table at Phoebe. Ron and Harry gave each other a look and wondered if this guy wasn't a little mad. None of the sisters or Leo seemed to be surprised by his reaction though.

"Please, Darryl, just show me how to work it. I'm not asking you to o it," Phoebe pleaded. Darryl looked at her unmoving for a few seconds.

"If it is a danger, why are you tranquilizing it? Vanquish it!" Darryl said.

"We can't do that," Piper said immediately. "He's not evil, he's an innocent victim."

"He was only five when he was infected and the changes are horribly painful," Paige added.

"Did I fail to mention that my fiancée is the werewolf?" asked Phoebe apprehensively.

Darryl closed his eyes, sighed, and let his head hit the table. He quickly sat up and wiped his hand down his face. "How close are you going to be?"

"Within six feet. He takes a potion that keeps his human personality in charge instead of the wolf," Phoebe replied.

"He hasn't turned yet, right? I mean the sun is just starting to set here?" asked Darryl, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Right. Why? Do you want to meet him?" asked Paige.

"Well, he had better understand that the man pointing the gun isn't gonna hurt him. The sedative might not work fast enough to save my ass at only six feet if he attacks," replied Darryl looking at Phoebe.

"Are you sure? You can just show me how, Darryl," Phoebe said.

"Why aggravate myself teaching you if I can just do it myself? Not one of you has any aim with anything but your powers and potions," Darryl replied with a smile, in a teasing voice. He stood up and walked over to Phoebe, who also stood up and, standing on tip-toes, kissed him on the cheek.

"This way," she said, leading Darryl to her room after grabbing the potion Piper had prepared for Remus.

After leading Darryl into her room, Phoebe gently woke Remus up. "Remus, wake up, Remus. I've got your potion and someone I want you to meet."

Remus opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her. Sitting up slowly with her help, he took the goblet, "Thank you, love."

"Remus this is Lt. Darryl Morrison. He's a very good friend of ours, has been for years," Phoebe said. "Darryl, this is Remus Lupin, my fiancée.

"Nice to meet you," Darryl said, shaking his hand. He threw Phoebe a concerned look, and then said, "You don't look so good buddy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I haven't looked in a mirror yet today, but I'm sure I look as bad as I feel," Remus said with a rueful smile.

"Remus, Darryl has volunteered to be the one who tranquilizes you tonight. He wanted you to meet him so that you're not alarmed when he points the gun at you," Phoebe told him. "Then my sisters and I can collect the samples we need."

"Are you a Muggle?" Remus asked Darryl after studying him for a while.

"Yes. But I've known about the sisters for years and I've witnessed the good they do first hand," Darryl said sitting on the bed next to Remus. Then he said earnestly, "Your secret is safe with me. I would die before I would ever reveal what any of you can do."

Remus smiles faintly at Darryl. He hadn't realized his mate and her sisters were able to evoke such strong loyalty in others. "I meant, as a non-magical person, aren't you afraid of me? Many wizards and witches shun me because of what I turn into once a month and they are able to protect themselves with magic. So logically, I assumed that Muggles would have cause to be even more afraid around me as you have no real defenses."

"Right now, no. Phoebe said that that potion you're drinking right now will keep you in control, so I don't have anything to worry about," said Darryl shrugging. "I still won't turn my back on you after you turn, but for now, you're just a guy who's engaged to one of my best friends. If the sisters say you can be trusted, then I trust you. They've saved my butt more times than I can count. They've also got me into trouble more times than I can count, but somehow they always manage to fix it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Phoebe said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Dinner is probably done. Are you hungry?" Phoebe asked Remus.

"No thank you," Remus said once again turning slightly green at the thought. "I'm going to go to my room, you go ahead down to dinner. By the time you get back I will probably have turned," he looked at Darryl. "I will be in my own room while I'm transformed. Phoebe and her sisters can show you where it is. Thank you for your help," Remus turned back to Phoebe and, after kissing her gently, said, "I'll talk to you after sunrise. I love you."

"I'll see you then. I love you," Phoebe said with forced lightheartedness.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, Remus was too weak to make it to his by himself, so Darryl and Phoebe helped him down the hall and into bed.

After closing Remus' door, Phoebe said, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but I don't want to offend anyone, so I'll eat something," Darryl replied as she led the way back down the stairs. They went most of the way in silence, Darryl pondering Remus' illness. "Phoebe, he looks really bad. If you guys can't find a cure for him, how long does he have?"

"I've been afraid to ask," Phoebe admitted. "He seemed fine when we first got here. It's just been in the last couple of days that he's gone downhill. Remus was bitten when he was five and he's lived this long, so maybe it won't affect his life span at all."

Darryl didn't say anything else, but he personally felt that this was wishful thinking on Phoebe's part.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, the girls and Darryl made their way back up to Remus' room. Each sister held something with which to gather the samples they would need, while Darryl held the tranquilizer gun, an extra dart, and the shot to counter the sedative.

Phoebe and Piper went in first with Darryl and Paige close behind. Remus had already transformed and was lying curled up on the bed. He raised his head and let out a little whine to let them know he recognized him.

"Sorry about this, buddy," Darryl said as he took careful aim with the gun. Remus let out a high pitched yelp of pain as the dart imbedded itself above his shoulder. He tried to remove the dart, but Darryl had made sure to put it where Remus wouldn't be able to reach it. Darryl reloaded the gun and waited to see if the first shot would do the job. It did. Remus soon laid back down breathing slowly and evenly.

The girls moved cautiously forward. Piper got the blood sample, Paige the fur, and Phoebe the saliva. Once they were done, Darryl removed the dart, gave Remus the shot to revive him, and they backed out of the room. They took the samples back to the kitchen for Piper to store.

"I'll start work on the cure tomorrow, but I'm not promising anything, Phoebe," Piper said. "This is not a new affliction; they've been working on this for a very long time. Don't get your hopes up."

"I know not to get my hopes up, Piper," Phoebe sighed. She looked sad and thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "If anyone can figure it out, you can, and if you can't, at least I'll know we did everything we could, so no pressure."

"No, no pressure at all," said Paige sarcastically.

"Come on, we should all get to bed, especially you, Phoebe. It's going to be another long day for you tomorrow," Leo said, then turning to Piper, "I'm going to take Darryl back home. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Good-bye Darryl. Thank you for your help," Phoebe said giving him a hug. "Hopefully we'll be home soon, and then we'll be able to hang out with you and Shelia."

"Good luck Phoebe. I'll tell Shelia you three said hi," Darryl said leaning down to hug her back.

After Piper and Paige said their good-byes, Leo orbed Darryl out.

"Well goodnight all," said Piper, heading for the stairs. "If you need anything, come get me."

"I will. 'Night," Phoebe replied.

"I'm sure it'll all turn out just fine," Paige said giving Phoebe a hug. "Goodnight honey."

"Thanks, goodnight," Phoebe said again. She was alone and decided it wouldn't hurt to try to sleep, though she doubted she would without him next to her.

She trudged up the stairs, got into a pair of pajamas, and laid down in the bed. After an hour and a half of tossing and turning uncomfortably, she picked up her pillow and blanket and went down to sit in front of Remus' door. He found her lying there asleep when he tried to leave the room the next morning after he transformed back to human form.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the great reviews!


	12. Healing Old Wounds and Setting a Date

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it, though I wish I did!

Chapter 12-Breaking Down Walls to Heal Old Wounds and Setting a Date

Remus had known she was there. He had scented her as soon as she'd sat down outside the door. He'd jumped down off the bed and lay on the other side of the wall from her, waiting for dawn. Remus had heard her breathing finally even out when she fell asleep hours later. When he felt himself changing back, he'd gone to the other side of the room and fought not to scream in pain so that he wouldn't frighten her. He'd managed not to scream too loudly, though he did moan loudly and writhe in agony. When he had managed to catch his breath after he'd become human again, he changed, and went to wake Phoebe and put both of them to bed.

Remus felt no small amount of self-hate for having to wake her instead of just carrying her. He was barely able to hold himself up, let alone carry another person. Remus looked down at her, curled like a cat on the floor and felt his love for her like an unquenchable fire in his veins. Not trusting himself not to loose his balance and fall on her, he closed the door, leaned back against it, and slid to the floor next to her head. He put his hand through her hair, brushing it away from her face.

Phoebe opened her eyes slowly and looked at Remus with a smile. It faltered when she saw how much worse he looked today than he had yesterday.

"You should have slept in bed, not out here on the cold floor," Remus admonished, smiling at the look of shock on her face at his appearance. "You're going to catch a cold."

"Remus, you look awful. Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" Phoebe asked in concern. She tried to get up, but found that all her muscles were stiff from sleeping on the cold floor and they protested, causing her to groan.

Now it was Remus' turn to be concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"I'm fine, just a little stiff from sleeping down here," Phoebe replied. When he opened his mouth to comment, she held up one finger. "I don't need a lecture. My body is making me feel worse than anything you could say," she said grumpily.

"Well then, let's go get into our nice warm bed and we'll both feel better when we wake up," Remus said, suppressing a smile.

They helped each other up and hobbled down the hall, leaning on each other. They got undressed and fell into bed side by side. Remus emotional state was weakened due to his transformation and Phoebe could feel the pain and loss emanating from him. Phoebe laid her head on his chest and threw her arm and leg over him in a comforting, possessive gesture.

"Remus, would you please tell me what is wrong with you? I know that you are hurting. If you just let me in, tell me what's wrong, I can help you to over come it. Please, just let me help you," Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

Phoebe heard and felt his sob as he began to cry. She got off him and gathered him to her as she would a child. All the pain, anger, fear, and loneliness he had been feeling for fifteen years finally found release. All he needed was someone to show him that it was okay to let go.

After crying out all the poison that had festered in his veins for so long, Phoebe heard many stories about his childhood and his days as a Marauder. He cried again recounting Lily and James' deaths and the pain of finding out that one of their best friends, Siruis Black had been responsible. Remus told her about Sirius also being accused of killing Peter. Remus told her about Sirius' escape, of Remus' fear for Harry's life, and how they had all finally learned the truth of the matter.

Even though Sirius had never been cleared, he had regained one of his best friends, only to have him die and to be left all alone again.

They talked about how he had seriously considered suicide so that he could join all those who had abandon him, but how voices sounding like Lily, James and Siruis had reminded him that Harry still needed him, reminded him that he and Dumbledore were the only ones who would be able to protect Harry until his destiny was ready to be fulfilled. Remus had been a little reluctant to tell her about the voices, but she told him of the many times that they had heard their mother and grandmother in the times when they most needed them.

After hours of tears, laughter, and reminiscing, the two finally fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. They both felt better than they had in a long time, especially Remus who felt as though a festering wound had been lanced and healed.

Charlie did a lot of traveling for the Order under the guise of a loose dragon report. Every chance he got, he stayed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Paige. He wouldn't go as far as to say that he'd fallen in love with her, but he did care about her and it was a distinct possibility for the future.

Right now he was watching Paige sleeping as the warm, early morning sunlight flitted across her face. She looked very young and innocent asleep, though after being with her, he knew she was no innocent. He smiled at the memory of what they had done to each other the night before. Charlie got hard with the very memory.

As if on cue, Paige began to stir and opened her beautiful green eyes, looking up at him.

"Hey there. What are you smiling at?" Paige asked teasingly.

"You," Charlie replied, still smiling.

"What? Do I look that bad?" she asked sourly.

"On the contrary, you look absolutely gorgeous," Charlie said seriously, smile sliding off his face as he gently pushed her onto her back and leaned down to kiss her.

"Good morning," Charlie said his voice rough with sleep.

"Very good morning," answered Paige. "It's getting late. We should get a shower; I want to see how Phoebe and Remus are doing."

"In a minute. I just want to stay with you like this for another minute before we let real life back in," Charlie said.

Paige smiled softly and put her hands in his hair, gently smoothing it out of his face before wrapping her arms and legs around him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days passed in a haze of pain and illness for Remus with the only other constant being Phoebe, who offered quiet strength and comfort. He had not felt so loved and cared about since his parents had died, nor had he loved someone as fiercely as he did her in his entire life. Whenever he tried to thank her, she shushed him and said he would do the same for her with a beautiful smile.

By the time the full moon was over, they were both exhausted and malnourished. They spent most of that first day sleeping, waking up ravished and raided the kitchen. Remus noticed one very important thing about the way he was feeling that day. The black cloud which he had lived under for so long was gone. Phoebe had somehow managed to heal his pain. He still dearly missed the friends he had lost, but she had forced him to face his pain and recover from it.

Phoebe noticed that Remus still looked like hell and deduced that he probably would for the next few days at least. Phoebe made a mental note to ask Piper later how much leeway she was making on the potion and offer her assistance now that Remus was temporarily out of the woods.

"Have the two of you set a date yet?" Molly was asking her.

"Uh, not so much. With the full moon, we haven't even had time to talk about it," Phoebe replied looking to Remus.

"Don't look at me. I would marry you this minute if we had someone to perform the ceremony," Remus told her.

"In that case, all we really need are marriage certificates, on for the Muggle world and one for the magical one. For the ceremony in the magical tradition, we need a Wiccan high priestess. If you can get the certificates, I can summon Grams to perform the ceremony," Phoebe said.

"But, isn't your grandmother dead, dear," asked Molly gently, thinking she must be under so much strain that she was either going insane or had simply forgotten.

"Well, yeah. Grams died almost eight years ago. That would be where the summoning part would come in," when both Remus and Molly continued to stare at her, she asked, "Aren't you able to summon the spirits of the dead?"

"No. We were under the impression that Muggles had created the tales of séances out of wishful thinking," Remus replied slowly. "But you, Wiccan, are actually able to do this?"

"Yes. We don't really know any other Wiccan, so when Piper needed a high priestess for her wedding, we summoned Grams. When we needed a matriarch to bless Wyatt and Chris for their Wiccanings, she was summoned for each of those occasions, too," Phoebe said, amused by their surprise. "We've all even been able to meet our mother. She came to Piper's wedding and after we found Paige, we summoned her to finally meet her youngest daughter," Phoebe's face fell slightly. "But they, the Powers That Be, still won't let us see Prue. We're told that it's because we aren't ready to see her, that we're still all hoping to find a way to bring her back, but I think they are just letting the Elders be spiteful."

"But, the Elders are Higher Beings, why would they stoop to being spiteful," asked Molly, surprised at the younger woman's obvious dislike of the being that they had been told helped guide them.

"It's a long, long story," Phoebe said irritably with a dismissive wave of her hand. "How soon can we get the marriage certificates?"

"I can take care of them tomorrow. We should be able to do it by next week," Remus said with an eager smile lighting up his face.

"Sounds great to me. I'm going to go hunt down Paige and Piper and tell them the good news," Phoebe said standing up and kissing Remus before heading up the stairs.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sisters spent the remainder of the day doing one of Piper's favorite things: making to do lists. Little did they know that this was one of Hermione's specialties as well, or they probably would have asked her to help them. They sent out invitations via owl and sent Leo to find Victor Bennett, Piper and Phoebe's father, and Darryl to invite them to the wedding. Victor, who never really liked Leo due to his white lighter status, took the opportunity to rip him a new one for making him worry about his girls. He had been trying to get a hold of them and had begun to panic, thinking some demon had finally killed them. Then he moved into grilling Leo about Phoebe's intended husband.

All in all, by the time Leo got back to headquarters, he had a migraine and was extremely irritable, warning them to beware when Leo orbed Victor back for the wedding.

"Dad may bluster a bit, but he won't ruin my wedding. I'm not worried about it," Phoebe said dismissively. Then added, trying not to laugh, "Besides, he's already taken it out on you, so all we'll get is an 'I was so worried about you girls' and a hug."

Leo gave her a dirty look and announced that he was going to bed. Phoebe checked her watch, "Oh my god! It's 11:30 in the evening! We should all be getting to bed, too, there's so much to be done!" Phoebe said with a little panic in her voice.

"Calm down! It's really not that much," Piper said soothingly.

"We'll get it done, honey, don't worry about it," Paige said putting an arm around Phoebe.

"It would be so much easier if we were allowed to actually leave the house," Phoebe moaned in frustration, then looked to Remus and Molly. "I don't suppose we're allowed to leave yet, are we?"

"Phoebe, we are not holding you prisoner, however, between Leo, Molly, Tonks, and I, we should be able to get everything we need," Remus said with a comforting smile. "Come on, we all have a lot to do tomorrow."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe and Remus made love again before he fell into a deep sleep. Phoebe on the other hand, kept going over to do lists in her mind. She gave up on even trying to sleep after a couple of hours. She got dressed, threw on a robe, grabbed her notebook, pen, and wand, and then made her way down to the kitchen by the light of the wand.

Phoebe was surprised to find Harry sitting on a chair facing a roaring fireplace, with a cup of tea in his hands. He started when Phoebe came in, but she only smiled and asked, "Can't sleep either, huh?"

"No, not really," Harry said forcing himself to smile back at her. His pain was pliable; it permeated the room and almost made her cry out in agony. Briefly she wondered whether or not she was getting back her empathy power and made a mental note to ask Leo to check in the morning.

Phoebe put her things on the table and busied herself making a pot of tea, as she pondered the best way to approach the teenager currently letting grief and guilt eat him alive. When the tea was finished, Phoebe found a chocolate bar in a cabinet, made herself a cup, and brought the pot over to the table.

"Mind if I join you?" Phoebe asked quietly. Harry didn't look at her, but shook his head. "Do you want me to heat that up for you?"

"Yes, please," Harry said with a strained voice, holding out his mug.

After Phoebe sat down she decided to get right to the point. She didn't know Harry well enough to banter it out of him, so she'd take the direct route and hope like hell it worked.

"Are you thinking about Siruis or your parents, Harry?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There has not been much a of a build up on this site for Paige and Charlie's relationship, mostly because it contains loads of NC-17 stuff. I am in the process of rewritting this fic, so, when I am done with it, I will reload it in its new form and I promise that there will be more details in it. This was my first fic and it was started two years ago. I had a great deal of trouble getting in everything that I needed to. Now that I am more experienced, I hope that the revised version will be much better! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I hope that everyone continues to enjoy this story!


	13. Not So Wonderful Powers od an Empath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am not getting paid to write this so don't sue me.

_**Chapter 13-The Not So Wonderful Powers of an Empath**_

"Are you thinking about Sirius or your parents, Harry?"

Harry stared at her in opened mouthed shock for a few minutes. Then anger seemed to swell in him so fast he looked as though his body was going to explode.

"What the hell do you think that you know about them? You just got here, you have no idea what has happened in my life! You are not my friend!"

Actually, Harry, I know a lot about you, your parents and Sirius. Remus has told me everything in great," she sighed sadly, "detail. I may not be Ron, Hermione, or Ginny, Harry, but I do care about what happens to you. My job is to help people and I would like to help you, that is if you'll let me."

"Oh you want to help me, do you?" Harry asked with a hysterical laugh. "Great, get a premonition and tell me why I got stuck with this damn prophesy, why my parents had to die, why I was too stupid to do what I was told to, and why my godfather had to pay the price!"

Tears had filled Phoebe's eyes as Harry yelled at her. Not because he was yelling, but because he had to endure so much, so much that he took the blame for, but was not his fault. She looked at him calmly for a few minutes, while he glared angrily back at her, blinking his own tears away, as she considered her reply carefully.

"Harry, you are not going to want to hear what I have to say, I can tell you that now. But what I have to say comes from experience and you need to accept it or you will die and the entire world will pay the price until another comes along who is strong enough to stop Voldemort's reign of terror." Harry gave her a defiant look. "That was not supposed to be a comforting thought. Think of all the innocent deaths you could prevent if only you were able to get past all the personal trauma and emotional baggage.

"Being a child of prophesy myself, I can tell you that I understand just how much it sucks. Everyone looks to you to do something that you feel is damn near impossible because of something foretold before you were even born. All you really want to do is just live a normal life, which is freaking impossible with demons, or in your case Voldemort and Death Eaters, crashing into your life at the most inopportune times. I get that part, Harry, my sisters and I all do believe me, but we learned the hard way that you can not run from destiny: it will find you. If you were chosen for this that means that you alone are strong enough to deal with it. Now you just need to believe that you are."

Harry relaxed a little bit. She had him on that; it was exactly how he felt. Harry suddenly felt that he may have really found another person who understood. As much as his friends really tried, unless they were in his shoes, they couldn't. However, the Charmed Ones shared his predicament and seemed just as reluctant about it as he had always felt. After giving Harry time to consider her words, she started again.

"Every single thing that happens in life happens for a reason. We may not always be able to figure it out at the time, but eventually most things are made clear.

"I, like you, don't remember my mother from when I was a child. She was killed by a demon when I was three. I have figured out that it was only because of her death that Prue, Piper, and I ever became close. Unlike you Harry, we were raised with love by our Grams who knew what we were and forced us to be close when we were children so that we could survive as adults. Although we did drift apart as teenagers, the bond was still strong enough for us to unite together when we received our powers."

Phoebe stopped again to consider Harry. He wasn't looking at her, but was listening raptly, hoping for some kind of hope with which to pull himself out of his depression. All she needed to do was throw out the right rope.

"You were forced, after the deaths of your parents, to move in with relatives who didn't want or try to understand your uniqueness. The neglect you suffered at their hands, the verbal abuse, forced you to become resilient, quick minded, brave, clever, and creative. These are assets that have allowed you to beat Voldemort at his own game on multiple occasions. It may have been a harsh way for the Powers That Be to teach you, but you learned your lessons well and have benefited from them. Your parents have never left you, Harry. They are always with you and, I hear tell, have even helped you on occasion.

"As for Sirius," Phoebe said with a deep sigh of sadness. "Sirius loved you, Harry. He could not have cared for you more if you were his son. He was a brave, talented, passionate man forced into a place he despised after years of confinement in Azkaban. That would be enough to make anyone reckless. I know being cooped up here is driving me nuts and I have no reason to hate it as he did.

"You were wrong to go to the Department of Mysteries that night, Harry, though, honestly, I can't say that I wouldn't have done the exact same thing. If I had a premonition that a member of my family was in trouble, all the hosts of hell and death itself would not keep me from trying to save them. But you were still wrong and I can't take that part of the blame from you. I have so very many mistakes from my own life that haunt me when I let them, everyone does. Even normal people. It is part of being alive. Remember the mistake and learn from it, Harry, but don't let it consume you or you will have missed the lesson and all the pain will have been for nothing.

"As much as you may not want to hear this, Sirius was as much to blame as you," Harry's head jerked up and anger flared once again in his eyes as he opened his mouth to reply. Phoebe put up her hand to stop him. "Hear me out before you jump down my throat and when I'm done, if you still think I'm outta line, you can set me straight, okay?"

Harry snapped his mouth shut, still glaring holes through her, and nodded. Everything else she had said made sense, so he would let her say her peace and when she was done being wrong, he would tell her the way it really was.

"Sirius knew the risks, he knew if he was caught in the Ministry, he was going to jail, do not pass go, do not collect $200," in spite of himself, Harry gave her a shadow of a grin. "It's from a game named Monopoly. It's fun, but it takes forever to play. Maybe I'll have Leo get ours and we can teach you to play."

"I was raised by Muggles, remember? I know what Monopoly is," Harry reminded her with a Snape-like sneer.

"Oh, right," Phoebe said, slightly embarrass. "Anyway, he was willing to face those Death Eaters, knowing that he might be killed in the process. He still went to help you even knowing all this. He was willing to make any of those sacrifices for you. Take comfort that there was someone in your life who loved you that much because there are people who don't have one single person who loves them, let alone a person who is willing to die for them. So far you're had three," Phoebe said a smile, tears streaming down her cheeks. "There are plenty of other people, myself included, who would also willingly die to keep you safe. Don't let all those sacrifices be in vain Harry."

Harry looked up at her doing the "I've got something in my eye" thing to wipe away tears of his own on his shirt. But, she thought looking at him, that he seemed to be a little more at peace. At least he wasn't angry and screaming at her anymore, which was a plus.

"Chocolate?" Phoebe offered. "Always cheers me up."

"You and Lupin really are a good match," Harry said laughing. After Phoebe's puzzled look, Harry began telling her about the first time he met Remus Lupin.

Neither knew that the subject of their new topic had been standing in the shadows listening. He made the decision to speak to Leo about how Phoebe was able to council people as she did. He remembered their first night she said she got paid to do this, in a manner of speaking, but how did she seem to know exactly what someone needed?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Phoebe found Leo and Piper playing with the boys in the sitting room. She explained how over the past week she kept getting flashes of emotion and Leo left immediately to find out if the Powers had turned back on her empathy power. Phoebe paced and bit her lip. She missed her empathy power; however, the power had always been extremely hard to control. The emotions bounced off the insides of her skull so that she had trouble even deciding which ones were hers. It had not always been fun, but with it she had usually been able to tell when people were lying and, because she could feel what others were feeling, her advice column had never been better. If she was given it back, it would be useful to the Order; she might be able to see if any of their operatives were double agents for Voldemort.

The problem would be being around all of them, especially Remus, in this enclosed space. How was she expected to control herself? Phoebe shook her head. She'd jump off that bridge when she came to it.

"You might want to sit down," Leo said apprehensively after orbing back in. Phoebe sank into a chair behind her as her stomach clenched. Leo crouched next to her. "They are slowly giving back your empathy powers. They think it may beneficial in our situation and it's not like you haven't been here before, you know how they work. You can do this."

Phoebe put her head in her hands. Concern and worry for her well being were radiating off Leo in waves. She took a deep breath, raised her head and forced a brilliant smile. "I know I can handle this, it was just so unexpected. How long do I have before it hits me full force?"

"They will try to hold back the full onslaught of the power until after your wedding so that you're not a mess on your day," Leo said with a smile.

"Okay, we have plans to make," Phoebe said slapping her thighs, then standing up. He was still worried. "Leo I will be fine. Everyone else might be a little freaked out by my blurting out how they are really feeling, but they'll get over it."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Remus returned from getting the marriage certificates taken care of, he sought out Leo. He found him giving his son Chris a bottle in the kitchen, while Piper fed Wyatt.

"Leo, I was wondering if I could have a word with you about Phoebe," Remus said, watching Leo and Piper exchange looks of surprised realization. It was slightly disconcerting to know that they knew something about what he wanted to say before he even had a chance. Did anyone in this family not know every single thing about the others?

"Phoebe has seemed a little different lately. Almost as though she can use Legilimency," Piper looked confused, but Leo was staring at him intently. Leo looked as though he was weighing what his response would be.

"Phoebe is not trained in Legilimency. She is, however, regaining her empathy power. This is just the beginning; it will become more intense for her."

"And more annoying for everyone else," Piper added with a grimace.

"What do you mean 'more annoying'? She has already helped both Harry and I," Remus said confused and embarrassed.

"What Piper means," Leo said with a slight glare at Piper, who looked offended and raised an eyebrow in a "don't mess with me" way, "is that Phoebe has trouble controlling herself when she's empath. She blatantly tells people when they're lying, contradicts what people say and tells them what they really mean, and counsels people according to how they feel, regardless of whether or not they want it."

"Why?" Remus asked appalled that the sweet woman he knew could be so intrusive.

"Because the emotions are so intense for her that she has to help people and needs them to be completely honest all of the time and as you know people are rarely ever honest. The sisters also have a very strong inborn desire to do well. Phoebe is in training to become a full empath with the power to heal people," Leo explained. "If she can control her empathy and passes all the tasks set for her, Phoebe will become an immortal, and sent back to Earth to heal people's emotional pain after her death in this life."

Remus sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, processing the new information while Piper cleaned up Wyatt and Leo burped Chris.

"Can I do anything to help her in this?" Remus asked quietly.

"She will tell you if she needs anything. However, you may want to try to control your more...intense emotions around her. She feels the same way about you and feeling it from you, on top of her own emotions, may cause her to, uh," Leo stopped, trying to find the right way to phrase his sentence.

"Attack you, strip you naked, and have her way with you no matter how many people you happen to be around," Piper finished for her husband.

"You're not serious?" Remus asked incredulously.

"She won't be able to control it," Leo said. "It will be too intense for her. She will just react."

"I'm sure it would be fun though," Piper said, laughing at the look on Remus' face.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I cherish each and every one of them! You guys are the best!


	14. Countdown to the Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just playing!

**Chapter 14-Countdown to the Wedding**

The next week passed with a flurry of motion and excitement so that everyone involved in helping with the wedding would only remember one big blur afterwards. The sisters all had cabin fever and eventually convinced everyone to let them glamour into other people so that they could leave the house.

Leo took Phoebe to a Muggle bank so she could withdraw money with her debit card. Then Tonks and Molly took the girls to Diagon Alley. It took quite some time to get the girls to Gringotts Wizard Bank as they took in the sights. They window shopped as Molly and Tonks tried to hurry them along, promising to show them every single shop, after they left Gringotts.

After Phoebe exchanged her Muggle money for wizarding money, they first went to find gowns for Phoebe and her sisters. The witches and wizards would be wearing dress robes. Phoebe had asked Paige to sketch a picture of the kind of gown she was looking for and handed this to the sales witch.

"Oh, that's beautiful! We have something very similar. Let me just get your measurements, dear, do that I know what size you are," said the older witch with a warm smile. "How soon are you getting married?"

"This coming Wednesday," Phoebe replied excitedly.

"Oh, my! You waited until now to get your dress?" the sales witch asked with surprise.

"Enough with the questions!" Tonks said irritably.

"Yeah are you here to gown her or grill her?" asked Paige, hand on hip.

Phoebe glanced over at them in surprise and saw both Tonks and Molly shake their heads slightly with stony looks on their faces. She nodded in understanding. The rest of the fitting went on uneventfully; except for the glares the sales witch kept throwing Paige and Tonks.

"What was that about?" Piper asked after they left the shop with their purchases.

"You can't trust anyone here, Piper, OOPS!" Tonks exclaimed as she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, knocking Molly over. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, helping Molly to her feet.

"Its fine Tonks," growled Molly, clearly trying not to loose her temper. Closing her eyes, she took a deep cleansing breath, then said, "You never know who is a spy for You-Know-Who, so it is best not to give anyone too much information. Now where did you want to go next?"

They spent most of the day exploring the wizarding shops and finally returned to headquarters in time to make dinner. Remus was passing in the kitchen when they flooed in.

"I was getting worried," Remus said, gathering Phoebe into his arms.

"Getting worried?" Ron said with annoyance. "The bloke's been pacing for almost three hours!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper and Molly finished tweaking the menu, while Phoebe and Paige went up to the drawing room with Remus. They were going to summon Grams and their mother and Remus wanted to watch. Of course he also wanted to meet the women who had molded Phoebe, but he couldn't wait to see how they did it.

After making a circle of white and purple candles, the sisters stood back away from the circle and began the spell together. Remus guessed that they must summon family often, because they never even had to look at the Book of Shadows for the spell.

_"Hear my words,  
Hear my cry,  
Spirits from the other side,  
Come to me,  
I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide."_

Golden lights appeared in the circle of candles and two female ghosts began to hover in the middle. One was older, about sixty, with reddish brown hair shot with a few steaks of grey. She had Phoebe's chocolate brown eyes and seemed to be dressed in a long sleeved white gown.

The other woman did not seem to be much older than the sisters. She was beautiful, looking very much like one of the sisters and he fleetingly wondered if this was Prue. She had long brown hair, the same color as Piper's, and soft brown eyes. Though she was a ghost and it was hard to tell, she seemed to have had the same color skin as Paige. She was also dressed in a short sleeve dress with a shawl.

"Well, hello my darling girls!" exclaimed the older woman, who seemed to realize that she wasn't anywhere familiar and in a panicky voice said, "Has something happened? Are you all right?"

"Where's Piper?" the younger woman said, with a hand clutching her transparent chest.

"Piper's fine. If anything had happened to her, don't ya think that you would have been the first ones to know? I mean you are the living impaired," Phoebe said with a laugh. "I'd tell you to breathe, but it would be a moot point."

"We summoned you guys because Phoebe has some really good news," Paige said smiling at the relieved, transparent pair.

"I'm getting married in a few days and I was hoping to introduce you to him," Phoebe said, motioning for Remus to come forward. "This is Remus Lupin. He is a wizard and my fiancée. Remus this is Patricia Halliwell and Penelope Halliwell, our mother and grandmother."

Remus jerked a look at Phoebe. This woman, barely older that Phoebe and Paige, was their mother? He knew that she had been young when she died, but had assumed that she was older than this.

"I'm pleased to meet you. Phoebe has told me a great deal about you both," Remus said, still somewhat in shock as the two women studied him from where they hovered.

"So you are a wizard, are you?" Penny asked sourly looking at him with distain. She looked back at Phoebe, "Are you sure that you can trust him? You know that men don't last long in our family, Phoebe, because they can not be trusted with magic."

"Mother! You haven't even had a conversation with the poor man yet, do not judge him!" Patty said with annoyance.

"Grams, he is my soul mate. I have and can trust him with my life," Phoebe said looking at her.

"Fine, dear, just be careful. I do not want to see you hurt like last time," Penny said, concern on her face.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would perform the hand fasting ceremony for us," Phoebe said, moving the focus back to herself and away from the now flustered Remus. "And I was hoping that mom would be able to come, too?"

"Oh Phoebe, of course I'll come!" exclaimed Patty.

"So, you are getting married in the Wiccan way this time, huh?" asked grams with raised eyebrows, once again considering Remus, almost approvingly. "I would be honored to preside over the proceedings," she said with a smile breaking over her face.

"We will summon you back here around 10:00 a.m. on Wednesday, okay?" Paige asked excitedly.

"Where exactly are we anyway?" asked Penny sourly. "Why on Earth would you leave the security of the Manor?"

"That's kind of a long story, Grams," Paige said, looking uncomfortable.

"I promise we'll explain some time on Wednesday, but right now we have about a million things to do," Phoebe said in a rush.

Their mother and grandmother exchanged a look, and then turned back to them, both smiling lovingly again.

"Of course, my dears. Until then. Blessed be," said Penny.

"I love you. Stay safe. Blessed be," said Patty.

"Blessed be," echoed Phoebe and Paige as the apparitions disappeared in golden white lights.

"Well, that's one more thing to check off the list," Paige said happily. "See, we're getting it done!"

"Yeah, you're right. Um, Remus, can you do me a favor," when he nodded yes, she said, "Would you go tell Piper and Leo that everything is set while Paige and I clean up here?"

"Of course," Remus said, taking her into his arms to kiss her before heading to the door. Phoebe quietly ran over to the door and listened until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, then turned to Paige.

"I need to summon someone else and I need your help to do it," Phoebe said looking anxiously at her sister. Phoebe quickly outlined the plan that had been forming in her mind over the past few days, even before they had set a date.

"Oh, honey, of course I'll help," Paige told her after hugging Phoebe. They turned back to the circle of candles and summoned three more apparitions to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They cleaned out the sitting room for the actual ceremony and set up a make-shift altar. They were not having a large wedding and the chairs to seat the guests fit in nicely. After arranging everything, they decked the place out with flowers. Molly used a spell to keep them fresh for the wedding, which was now only two days away.

Phoebe was starting to get nervous about the surprise she had in store for Remus and Harry. She hoped that they would not be angry with her. She had been waffling on the subject since she had made the decision to do it and her sisters were getting sick of the constant debate.

Leo had gone to collect Victor, Darryl, and Shelia for the wedding. After her trouble with the horrid time change, she figured she could give them a couple of days to get used to it.

They were just finishing making lunch when Leo orbed the three into the kitchen.

"There are my girls!" exclaimed the tall older man. He had salt and pepper hair and blue eyes. He had apparently not given any of his daughters any of his height, Remus mused. They were definitely their mother's children. The older man had gathered each of the sisters in a tight embrace in turn, including Paige, who called him by his first name.

"HI daddy," Phoebe said as she hugged her father. She introduced the Weasleys who were present, Harry, and Hermione, leaving Remus for last. "And this is my fiancée Remus Lupin. Remus this is my father, Victor Bennett."

Phoebe's father narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked over the man who would soon be his son-in-law and extended his hand to Remus, "How do you do. Are you a witch, too?"

Remus flicked a look at Phoebe, who widened her eyes, giving him a pointed nod. "I am a wizard. I've heard a lot about you and I am glad we finally have a chance to meet."

"And you've already met Darryl," Phoebe said giving Darryl a kiss on the cheek. "This is his wife Shelia," Phoebe said giving the gorgeous black woman a hug. Shelia was about the same height as Phoebe and very slender. She had beautiful brown eyes that had a very Dumbledore-like twinkle about them. Her dark hair was cut in a short pixie cut which complimented her high cheekbones and full lips. Together, she and Darryl made a beautiful couple, the kind you saw in Muggle ads that all Muggles seemed to want to be.

Remus shook Darryl's hand, "Good to see you again," and taking Shelia's hand kissed her knuckles and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Why, thank you," Shelia said with a smile. "You've got yourself a charmer here, don't you, Phoebe?"

"You have no idea," Phoebe replied with a laugh.

"You look much better than the last time I saw you," Darryl told Remus, putting an arm around his wife's tiny waist.

"I feel much better, thank you," Remus said smiling softly at Phoebe.

"Oh were you ill?" Victor asked, looking over at Remus with a grandchild in each arm.

"No nothing serious," Remus replied automatically, looking uncomfortable.

"Just a little flu that they had a potion for, so it wasn't even contagious," Phoebe said resting her head on Remus chest as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Thank you," in her ear.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!


	15. The Arrival of Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**_Chapter 15-The Arrival of Unexpected Guests_**

The day of the wedding dawned beautiful and clear. Keeping with Muggle and, as it turns out, magical tradition, Phoebe spent the night in her room with her sisters, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Molly, and Shelia.

Remus had protested up, down, and sideways, finally admitting defeat when none of the other men were willing to back him up against eight adamant women. Remus had spent the night in the company of the majority of the Weasley family, Harry, Leo, Moody, Shacklebolt, Phoebe's father and one of her best friends. He tried to enjoy their company, but would rather have been making love to his mate.

Piper and Paige dressed in soft satin-like material with a soft, shimmery pale pink hue, cut to make the most of each woman's figure. Shelia wore a baby blue dress with a halter top tie and that was solid to her knees with a sheer material over it to mid-calf, with a handkerchief hemline. The witches wore either Muggle dresses or robes in various soft, shimmering colors or flowered designs.

Phoebe had a beautiful white gown with a strapless, corseted top, which showed off her claiming mark, and flowed from her waist. It was simple, but elegant.

At 10:00 a.m., Phoebe and her sisters went to the drawing room and summoned their grandmother and mother. The witches of the Order had come with them to watch in awe as the two women stepped out of the circle of candles and became instantly corporeal.

"Wicked," breathed Tonks, who had shiny blond hair for the occasion in a beautiful up do, with ringlets framing her face.

"Not quite, dear," said Penny with a teasing smile.

"Oh mother, please try to behave yourself," pleaded patty, who then turned just in time to be attacked by all three of her living daughters. "Hello, my sweet girls," Patty said with tears in her eyes. "You all look so beautiful."

Introductions were given and Phoebe turned to her sisters, "Are you ready?" she asked them with both nervousness and excitement coursing through her veins. Inwardly she prayed that she was doing the right thing.

"Ready for what?" asked Molly suspiciously. She had known that they were planning something and she had a pretty good idea what.

"You'll see in a minute," Phoebe answered with a nervous smile.

The sisters turned back to the circle of candles and chanted the summoning spell again. Three more transparent people appeared in the circle and stepped forward, also corporeal zing.

"Bloody hell," said Tonks in surprise.

"Oh my god," said Hermione, feeling faint, as she and Ginny both sank, shocked, onto the couch.

"Do you think they'll be alright with this?" Phoebe asked uncertainly, biting her lip.

"Oh yes, dear," said Molly, crying. "It will make them both so happy."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper, Paige, Ginny, and Hermione went downstairs with the three new guests and left them in the sitting room on the ground floor, while they went to fetch Remus and Harry.

Both were curious as they climbed the stairs with the girls and their confusion only grew when they stopped Remus and Harry in the hall just before the sitting room where the ceremony was to be held.

"Phoebe got a gift, of sorts, for both of you," Paige told them

"But it will only be here until midnight tonight, then it has to go away," Piper said carefully.

"She wanted to give the two of you something to help you heal," said Ginny, tears shining in her eyes.

"She was nervous that you would both be upset with her, but we assured her that it was the most wonderful thing she could have done," said Hermione, who was openly crying.

"Get ready for one hell of a shock," warned Paige as all the women stepped to the side and gestured them into the sitting room.

Remus and Harry glanced at each other apprehensively, and then walked together into the room. Both froze mid-step when they saw the three people waiting for them with nervous smiles. Siruis Black along with James and Lily Potter quickly stood up.

"Remember, they are only here for the wedding. They leave at midnight," Piper said quietly from behind them. They heard them retreat up the stairs to give them privacy.

"Hello, Harry," Lily said nervously, with eyes only for her son. She took a tentative step forward. "I hoped against hope that one day you would be able to see us. We are always watching you, Harry, always with you."

Harry was moving toward her before he even registered giving his legs the order to move. He wrapped his arms around his mother with a sob, knocking them both backward into James. The three sank to the floor, Lily and Harry wrapped around each other sobbing, while James managed somehow to take both his wife and son into his arms.

Remus felt as though the floor was going to fall out from under him and swayed slightly. Siruis caught him. "Steady Moony. Don't want to hit your head and get knocked unconscious for your own wedding!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were they upset?" Phoebe asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Shocked would be a better word," said Paige, applying mascara.

"We really didn't stick around, we left them so that they would have privacy," Piper said.

Phoebe looked sad for a moment, and then seemed to try to shake the feeling.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Patty asked concerned.

"I just wish that they would let us summon Prue. It's been such a long time since we've seen her; I just wish she could have been her today. I know I should be happy that you two are here and grateful to have been able to give Remus his two best friends and Harry his parents, but I can't help it," Phoebe said feeling foolish.

Piper was standing in front of the mirror, putting finishing touches on her hair, when she dropped her brush with a clatter and exclaimed, "OH MY GOD!"

"Not exactly," came a slightly sarcastic voice not heard in four years. "But I'm so damn close; I can see how you could confuse the two of us."

Thanks for all the great reviews!


	16. Family and Friends A Long Time Gone

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, wish I did.

**_Chapter 16-Family and Friends A Long Time Gone_**

"Congratulations, Moony," James said in an unsteady voice after everyone had calmed down. "She's beautiful."

"I knew you would eventually marry, you are such a romantic! I just didn't count on it being a Charmed One!" Sirius said with a smile.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, I have wished for it forever," Harry said in a voice hoarse from crying, "but how..."

"Remus' wife-to-be summoned us for today," Lily said, putting her hand through her son's unruly hair. "She knew it was what you both wanted."

"Phoebe actually wasn't very sure. She and her younger sister, Paige is it?" Sirius said questioningly, looking from Harry to Remus. When both nodded affirmatively, he continued, "They summoned us last week after talking to their mother and grandmother, and asked our opinion."

"Naturally, we said that you would be overjoyed to have your old mates back for your wedding, at least," James said with good humor, then glancing at Harry, "And we all wanted to see Harry."

"Watching from afar just isn't as good as being with the two of you," Lily said, looking incredibly happy, but still with tears in her eyes.

The moment was extremely bittersweet for all involved and, after an hour and a half of talking, they all went back downstairs. Those who had known them were shocked, but elated to see the comrades that they had lost. All were hard pressed to contain the tears which threatened to fall from more than one pair of eyes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe stood up quickly and spun around.

"P-P-Prue! H-H-How," Phoebe stuttered as she and Piper picked up their skirts and sprinted across the room to throw their arms around her as they all burst into tears.

"From your lips to the Powers' collective ears," Prue said, pulling away a little to look at her younger sisters. "I'm an olive branch," she shrugged, rolling her eyes a bit, "so to speak. The Powers sent me as an emissary to help heal the rift between you three, Leo, and the Elders."

"Who is that?" whispered Ginny curiously.

"That is their older sister Prue. She was killed four years ago," Shelia answered, trying to choke back tears of her own.

"You're Paige," Prue said, after noticing the woman standing next to her mother and grandmother. She disentangled herself from Piper and Phoebe and walked over to Paige, while taking in every detail of her appearance. Prue smiled softly at Paige, after seeing the tears glistening in the younger woman's eyes. "I'm Prue. I wish we had been able to meet and spend time together before I died. I have been watching over you since you found out who you were. You are an extremely talented witch and I am so Proud of how very far you have come," Prue said with a small sob, before putting her arms around Paige, whose tears had also begun to leak from her eyes.

After a minute, Prue pulled away from Paige. "Damn it! We are all going to look horrible if we don't stop this like now! Almost as bad, in fact, as the two of you," she spun around and jabbed a finger at Piper and Phoebe, "looked at my funeral. Which I will never forgive you for, by the way!"

"See, I told you," Phoebe said to Piper.

They spent an hour and a half talking, telling Paige stories about Prue and visa versa. The other women joined in as they all finished getting ready.

"Prue, your father is downstairs. We should go let him know that you are here so that he isn't embarrassed in front of a room full of people when he first sees you," Patty told her eldest child.

"Oh, let's embarrass him. It'll be fun," Penny said with a mischievous smile and a wave of her hand.

"Mother!" Patty said exasperated.

"What?" Penny said innocently. "It was a joke. More or less," Penny added shrugging nonchalantly. "Let's go then."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being that there was only an hour left until the ceremony, Piper and Paige stayed behind with Phoebe to keep her calm. They had finally gotten make-up on and another emotional scene would ruin what they had managed to accomplish. Shelia went down with Penny, Patty, and Prue. The ceremony was to be held in the large sitting room and, after looking around it and examining the make-shift altar, penny sniffed disapprovingly. She, however, managed to refrain from commenting.

Prue sat in one of the chairs with Penny next to her while Shelia and Patty went down to the kitchen to fetch Victor and Darryl. When Victor saw his ex-wife, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. Remus had just been introducing him and Darryl to the Potters and Sirius Black.

"They brought you back, too, huh?" Victor said, looking at the beautiful woman who had given him three beautiful daughters. "You look absolutely," he began.

"The same as I did 20 some years ago? That would be the only benefit of being a ghost, Victor," Patty said with a small smile.

"Actually, I was going to say you look absolutely stunning," Victor replied with an arched eyebrow. Darryl snickered. Victor turned to Remus and Sirius; the potters' attention had been diverted away by Minerva and Moody, and introduced Patty. "This is our daughter's intended, Remus Lupin, and one of his best friends, Sirius Black. Gentlemen this is my ex-wife, Patricia Halliwell."

"Well Victor, I have already met Remus," Patty said to Victor. Then to Remus, "It's good to see you again and a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black. Call me Patty, please, both of you."

Remus had known after meeting Patty in her ghostly form that all the sisters had gotten their looks from her. Now seeing both of their parents together, except Paige of course, it was also apparent that they had all gotten their stature from Patty as well. It still shocked him to know just how young she had been when she was killed. He was strongly reminded of the resolution he had made to himself while he and Phoebe had made love after the vanquish of Demorick.

"I can see where your daughters get their incredible beauty, Patty," said Siruis, while kissing the back of her hand. "Call me Sirius."

"Oh, ho, you're a good one," patty said with a laugh.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, causing him to give a bark of laughter. "I'm glad that you were able to make it Patty," he told her.

"I have to hurry. It's almost time," Patty said, smiling with excitement. "Um, Victor, would you come upstairs? One of your girls would like to have a quick word with you."

"Darryl, will you come too, please?" Shelia asked her husband, knowing his reaction would be almost as bad as Victor's.

"You should come too," Patty whispered to Remus after Darryl and Victor started up the stairs behind Shelia. "Sirius can come if he wants to, also."

Remus wondered what new surprise his soon-to-be-wife had now and couldn't help but wonder how many more his heart could take in one day. "At least," he thought with amusement, "she'll never be boring."

Once again Patty and Shelia led them to the sitting room. Upon entering, Remus saw two women, one their grandmother, Ms. Penny Halliwell. The other he didn't recognize, but knew she was unmistakably a Halliwell.

She was a little younger than Patty, about the same age as Phoebe. Her black hair fell to her shoulder blades and her skin was pale, not quite as pale as Paige's, but not nearly as dark as Piper and Phoebe's. She was stunningly beautiful, with high cheekbones and a slim, but curvy figure.

Darryl and Victor had stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the two women.

"Hell Victor," said Penny sourly, clearly not liking her daughter's ex-husband. She turned to smile fondly at Darryl and added, "Hello, Darryl, how have you been, dear?"

"Who, who, how," Victor said in shock as the younger woman stood up and smoothed out her skirt.

"Hi, daddy," she said with a smile, walking toward Victor. "Hey, Darryl," she said, flicking her smile to him.

"Oh, my god, Prue," Darryl gasped out as though he'd forgotten to breathe since entering the room.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, Remus in surprise bordering on shock, Sirius questioningly.

"The eldest sister who was killed," Remus whispered to Sirius. Sirius shot a look of understanding back at the group.

By now Victor had gathered his oldest child to him and was trying unsuccessfully not to break down. Likewise, Darryl was now taking deep breaths and blinking back tears. Shelia came over to wrap her arms around her husband.

"The Powers That Be sent me down for the wedding as a gift to Phoebe, Piper, and Paige," Prue said. She pulled away from her father to look in his eyes. "Dad, I can only stay for the wedding. At midnight, I have to go back."

"Well then, we had better make the most of the time we have," Victor said with a smile. Shelia released Darryl as Prue turned to hug him.

"We have all missed you so much," Darryl said, taking his turn to hug the woman who had been one of his best friends for 4 years.

"I miss you guys too. It's just not the same when you can watch but not influence anything, very frustrating," Prue replied. Then she noticed the two men standing uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Oh Prue, this is Remus Lupin, your sister's fiancée, and one of his best friends, Sirius Black," Patty introduced them.

Prue studied them both as they walked toward her. Remus noticed she had the same blue eyes as her father and was slightly taller than her other sisters.

"I've heard a lot about you. I am glad I have the opportunity to meet you," Remus said honestly, extending his hand to her.

"I've heard a lot about you, too," Prue said, pulling him down to her, "and if you hurt my sister, I will come back from the dead to deal with your ass, got it?"

Remus was forcibly reminded of when Piper had also threatened him very much the same way. Leo was obviously right about the sister thing. "I invite all three of Phoebe's sisters to do whatever they see fit if I ever harm her in any way," he told Prue staring into her eyes to show her that he meant it.

"Welcome to the family," Prue said with a smile before pulling him into a hug.

"Well, Mr. Black, since, apparently, no one is going to introduce me," said Penny, who had risen from her chair and began walking toward them, "my name is Penelope Halliwell. You may call me Ms. Halliwell. I am the Charmed Ones grandmother and the High priestess who will be performing the hand fasting."

"Call me Sirius, Ms. Halliwell. You look far too young to be a grandmother," Sirius said with a dazzling smile.

"Right. Let me tell you something MR. Black, flattery will get you no where with me. Oh, and by the way, I am a great grandmother, Piper has two children," Penny said appearing to be unmoved, but with a slight smile, nonetheless. She turned to study Remus for a moment and he wondered if that look was genetic. He had seen every single sister use it and it always made him want to back away slowly. "You know, I always told my girls that they would be better off getting a dog than a husband. They're more loyal and they die sooner."

"Grams!" Prue shouted in horror.

"Mother, please," Patty pleaded with a roll of her eyes.

"However," Penny said loudly, with a glare at each of them. Remus found that he still wanted to back away even though it wasn't directed at him. "I have been watching you closely since I found out that you were to marry Phoebe. You treat her with a great deal of love and respect. You treat her like an equal. Besides," she said with a smile tugging at her lips, "I hear that you're close enough, so I approve."

Remus' mouth dropped, Sirius snickered, Darryl pinched the bridge of his nose, and Victor looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Victor asked.

"You mean loyalty?" Penny shot back. She gave him a look of triumphant disgust and said, "Even though you've never been loyal, I at least thought you would know the definition."

Patty and Prue got between the two who looked as if they may soon come to blows. Patty hissed, for the first time using the look that Remus was coming to dread, "It is Phoebe's wedding! The two of you will behave even if I have to cast a spell, do you understand?"

"Don't be so dramatic dear! Everything will be just fine!" Penny answered her daughter indulgently.

"I am not going to let this, this woman goad me into ruining my youngest daughter's wedding," Victor said angrily.

Penny's eyes instantly narrowed into slits. She opened her mouth, but Patty cut her off. "Good. Then, Shelia and Prue can take Victor up to Phoebe and mother and I can finish getting everything set up down here. Sirius, would you be a dear and go down and tell everyone that it's almost time, to please come up here," Patty said, issuing orders like a drill sergeant. "Remus, dear, you just sit here, she told him, leading him to a sit, "and relax," she ended with a comforting smile.


	17. The Ceremony

A/N: Okay, I agree with all aspects of real Wicca, I, however, do not practice the religion. I have never been to a hand fasting, nor do I have the episode which has Piper's. Therefore, I have done my best to create a short, believable ceremony. To any practicing Wiccan that I might offend with my utter lack of knowledge in this area, I do wholly apologize. There is no circle casting, the Charge is not given, or any of the other things done in an actual hand fasting. On the show they make candle circles, but you don't actually see them make a sacred circle, so I bypassed it. For the purpose of this story it is unnecessary, though I do understand the supreme importance that these things have in real Wicca. I sincerely hope that I have not offended anyone.

I did use part of the hand fasting that I found in "A Witches' Bible-The Complete Witches' Handbook" by Janet and Stewart Farrar. I use an entire part from the book verbatim, but not the entire ritual. No copyright infringement is intended, nor am I making any money on this. I hope it is taken as the sincerest form of flattery as it is intended to be. I own none of the characters in this story, just borrowing them. I promise to return them soon.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE CEREMONY

"Hi dad," Phoebe said when Prue and Shelia walked into the room with Victor in tow.

She stood up and walked over to her father and gave him a hug. He pulled away and put her in front of him. Victor smiled down at his youngest daughter and said, "You look absolutely beautiful, Phoebe."

"Thanks daddy," Phoebe said, smiling up at him. Then she turned to Prue. "Piper was going to be my matron-of-honor, but we talked about it and I was hoping that you would do it. Be my maid-of-honor I mean."

"I would be honored," Prue said with a squeal. "Okay, do you have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?"

"Well," Phoebe said thoughtfully, "the dress is new. The engagement ring is both old and blue. Borrowed, borrowed. I have nothing borrowed!" Phoebe said in a panicky voice.

"Honey, that's easy enough to remedy," Shelia said, removing the earrings she wore. They where small, white gold hoops. "These will match your ring and be borrowed," she said with a smile and a wink.

"Thank you, Shelia," Phoebe said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Phoebe quickly put in the earrings, then glanced at Piper's watch and said, "Oh, oh, it's almost time. Do I look okay?" she asked, scuttling to the mirror.

"You look beautiful, honey, calm down," Paige said putting an arm around Phoebe and looking into her eyes in the mirror.

"I'm going to go down and sit with Darryl. He's helping Patty with Wyatt and Chris. Sweetie, you look gorgeous, he'll love it. Don't be nervous," Shelia said hugging Phoebe, then bid goodbye to the rest of the bridal party.

"Anybody have to pee before we go down?" Piper asked. When everyone gave her the look that let her know that they all feared for her sanity, Piper shrugged and said, "I'm a mommy, what do you want?"

"Okay, let's go," Prue said, shaking her head at Piper.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus stood in front of the altar, waiting for Phoebe to make her appearance. Penny stood behind the altar, in her official capacity as High priestess, with Dumbledore acting as High priest. Sirius was next to him as his best man.

Music started when Penny waved her hand and Paige walked down the aisle on James' arm, Piper on Leo's, and finally Prue. Sirius felt a jolt in his stomach like he was trying to remember something potentially exciting, but couldn't quite grasp it.

Then Remus saw her, a vision in white on the arm of her father. The dark hair was done up in an extremely intricate design of curls (thanks to Molly and Ginny), proudly showing his claiming mark on her neck.

Phoebe immediately saw how handsome Remus looked in dark green robes, which highlighted the flecks of green in his hazel eyes.

Remus took Phoebe's arm when she and Victor reached him and whispered, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Who comes to be joined together in the presence of the Goddess? What is thy name, O Man?" asked Penny.

"My name is Remus Lupin."

"Who comes to be joined together in the presence of the God? What is thy name O Woman?" asked Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

"My name is Phoebe Halliwell."

"Remus Lupin and Phoebe Halliwell, we great you with joy. Unity is balance and balance is unity. Please take each other's right hands," Penny said. After they had, she bound their hands together with a cord.

Dumbledore smiled at Phoebe, who returned his smile and he said, "Say after me: 'By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, in the name of the Goddess, I, Phoebe, take thee Remus, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, at the setting of the sun and rising of the stars(1). Nor shall death part us; for in the fullness of time we shall be born again at the same time and in the same place as each other; and we shall meet, and know, and remember and love again.'"

Phoebe repeated each phrase after Dumbledore, while looking deep in Remus' eyes.

Remus then repeated the same phrases after Penny as Phoebe had after Dumbledore, except for the, "I, Remus take thee Phoebe." They continued to hold each other's eyes as Penny removed the cord which bound them together.

"Those who have the rings may now bring them forth," Penny said. When Remus and Phoebe held each other's respective rings, Penny continued, "These rings will be an outward showing of the bond, the commitment, made between you this day. They do not show ownership, servitude, or enslavement, but love and undying commitment," Penny said, eyeing Remus with "the look". "You may place the rings on each other's left hands."

"Let this ring be an outward symbol of our bond of love and undying commitment," Phoebe said as she slid his ring onto his finger.

After flashing a wolfish smile at Penny, Remus repeated Phoebe's words as he slid Phoebe's ring onto her finger.

"The sun and moon and the stars, and these our brothers and sisters, bear witness; that Remus Lupin and Phoebe Halliwell have been joined together in the sight of the Goddess and the God. And may the Goddess and the God bless them, as we do ourselves," said Dumbledore, spreading his hands with a smile.

"So mote it is!" said those who knew that they were supposed to.

"You may kiss the bride,' Penny said to Remus with a smile.

Remus pulled Phoebe close and kissed her deeply to thunderous applause. They were pulled apart by Sirius, who said, "Now, now, there will be plenty of time for that later! I would like to give my sincerest condolences to the bride!"

Both Remus and Phoebe were bombarded by well wishes. When Penny got to her granddaughter's new husband, she reminded him, "You do know that Halliwell women do not change their names after they marry."

"Yes, I know, Ms. Halliwell. And any children we have will also be given her last name, for their own protection. We've already discussed it," Remus said with a small smile. If that didn't get him in her good graces, nothing would.

"Good boy," Penny said, patting him on the cheek. "You may call me Penny," she added with a conspiritory wink.

"Boy, she really does like you," Phoebe said looking impressed. "She doesn't really like any men, especially not magical ones."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(1) This is where a wedding vow would stop if the bride and groom only wanted to be married in this life time and didn't think that they were soul mates. Since I wrote them in to be soul mates, I had them use the entire vow.  
Please don't forget to review!


	18. A Deception Comes to a Head

**_Chapter 26-The Reception Part-A Deception Comes To A Head_**

Everyone was talking, drinking, and enjoying themselves as the reception was well underway. Suddenly, Emmeline Vance, a member of the Order, came flying down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Dumbledore! I need to speak with Albus Dumbledore!" she said in a panicky voice, searching the small sea of people for him.

Harry was startled at her appearance. When she had come to Order meeting and, indeed, since the first time he met her when she came with Lupin, Moody, and a handful of others to get him from Number 4 Privet Drive, she had always seemed a stately looking, pretty middle-aged woman. Now her soft brown curls were fly away, her cloak hung haphazardly, and she looked completely panic-stricken.

"I'm over here Emmeline. What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked, a feeling of foreboding blossoming in his chest.

"Elphias Doge apparated, wounded, into St. Mungo's about 45 minutes ago. He told me that Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Charlie Weasley, and himself were together on a fact finding mission when they were attacked by Death Eaters. He was hurt badly, but the Healers say he'll live. He wants to see you," Emmeline said, fearful tears shimmered in her blue eyes.

"What about Charlie? What happened to Charlie?" shrieked Molly.

Remus and Phoebe burst into view. Phoebe almost fell to the ground as the full tidal wave of emotion hit her full force. Remus caught her, his concern growing. Leo was at their side immediately.

"Her empathy power is back full force. She's in pain, Leo," Remus said fearfully.

Leo nodded. "Phoebe breathe. You need to block out what they're feeling. Charlie is missing and your sisters are going to need your help to find him," he said in a gentle, but firm voice. "Paige is going to need you and so are the Weasleys," he added, knowing that that would force her to find the strength to gain control.

Phoebe straightened with a great deal of effort and put up safety walls in her mind, like a buffer against the waves of emotion. She could still feel everything, but it was at a low murmur and not overwhelming. She looked at Paige, who was incredibly pale, even for her, and blinking back tears. Molly and Arthur were holding each other. Molly sobbed; Arthur was pale and white-lipped. Ginny was crying into Harry's chest and Hermione had wrapped her arms around Ron, who looked as though he had gone into shock.

The twins sat side by side with pale, but determined faces. Bill had also been unable to make it to the wedding and Phoebe prayed that he was alright, where ever he was.

"I will go now to see him. I would appreciate if the sisters would accompany me," Dumbledore said, voice quivering slightly.

"Of course, just let us change real quick," Prue said. The three sisters who were still in gowns orbed upstairs and were back in five minutes in jeans and tee shirts.

"Here Phoebe, I brought you your coat,' Piper said, handing it to her sister.

"Thanks," Phoebe said numbly.

All in all, Molly, Arthur, the twins, Emmeline, all four sisters, Remus, Leo, and Dumbledore apparated or orbed to St. Mungo's. After inquiring where to go, they quickly made their way to his private room.

Elphias Doge was silver haired and older and currently looked horrible. He had burns, cuts, and bruises all over his face, arms and chest.

"Leo, would you mind?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course not," Leo said with pity. He stepped up to the bed and placed his hands over the battered man. His hands began to glow with the warm, healing light; however, Elphias Doge did not begin to heal. There was no change at all. Dumbledore and Leo exchanged a look, both men knowing what that meant.

"Oh my god," whispered Paige.

"What does that mean?" asked Molly stuffily.

"It means he's evil," Prue answered her. "Just play along with us. No matter what happens.'

Dumbledore had the Healer revive the man in the hospital bed.

"Elphias tell us what happened," Dumbledore said kindly.

"We were on reconnaissance, where you told us to go, and, suddenly, we were surrounded by Death Eaters. They said that they wanted Weasley and Diggle. The rest of us were expendable. They needed them to find out where Potter and the Charmed Ones were. I was hit with a spell and they stabbed Hestia. I pretended to be dead, and then apparated here," he said in a wheezy voice, with a small sob.

"What spell did they hit you with?" asked Paige as her anger threatened to boil over.

"I-I-I'm not s-sure. I d-don't remember," Elphias stuttered. "Everything is so fuzzy."

"Would you like to tell the truth now, or should we torture it out of you?" Prue asked, taking an aggressive step forward.

"W-What do you mean? I am telling the truth! Dumbledore, you've known me for years! You know I would never lie to you," the Elphias man said with desperation, looking pleadingly at Dumbledore through his bruised face.

"You are lying, Mr. Doge, if that is even really your name. Not only are you lying, but you are doing a horrible job. I'm a better liar than you and I can't lie to save my life. Don't keep trying to deny it, I'm an Empath and Leo tried to heal you and couldn't," Phoebe said, stepping foreword. "Prue's right, we can do this the easy way, or we can make it extremely unpleasant for you."

"Got your empathy power back, did you?" asked the man in the bed, laughing. In an instant all the wounds and the façade of Elphias Doge melted away, revealing a cocky warlock in his place. "Well, as fun as this has been…"

He didn't finish his sentence. Piper threw out her hands and froze him with a, "Thank god!"

When every one except her sisters and Leo looked at her questioningly, she explained, "Warlocks don't always freeze and that is definitely a warlock."

Piper turned her hand in a circular motion, causing the warlock's head to unfreeze. He kept talking as though nothing had happened, "fun, but I'm bored now, see ya around." It wasn't until he tried to blink that he realized he was frozen.

"You're not going anywhere, you're frozen," Piper said irritably.

"Where are Charlie Weasley, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, and Dedalus Diggle?" Paige asked furiously.

"Elphias Doge has been dead for three weeks. We killed Hestia Jones," the warlock said with a malicious smile. "She screamed beautifully for us."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Piper moved one of her hands and his left arm exploded. Both Emmeline and Molly cried out in surprise and everyone else, with the exception of Leo and her sisters, jumped back. The warlock screamed in pain, but couldn't do much else since he was still frozen.

"Strike one. Where are Charlie Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, and Hestia Jones," asked Phoebe, with hardness in her voice that no one in the Order had ever heard before.

"I told you," he said, between howls of pain. "Hestia Jones is dead. They took Charlie Weasley and Dedalus Diggle to a secure location for interrogation."

"Well, where the hell did they take them? Are you deficient that you don't fully understand the question?" growled Prue menacingly.

"I don't know," said the warlock glaring stubbornly at each of the sisters in turn.

Piper moved one of her hands again, causing more jumping and a small sob from Molly, as the right arm exploded. More screaming and howling issued from the warlock as he cursed them up, down, and sideways.

"Where-did-they-take-them?" Paige asked dangerously.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me in case I was found out. I swear if I knew I'd tell you. Please don't do that again," the warlock groaned, teeth clenched in agony.

Everyone looked at Phoebe, who was staring intently at the warlock. After a minute, she shook her head, "He really doesn't know."

"Damn it!" Piper said with frustration.

"Where is Hestia's body?" Dumbledore asked the warlock coldly.

"At the rendezvous point where we were supposed to apparate to and disapparate from," the warlock replied.

"Any other questions? Anybody?" Prue asked looking around. "Good. Piper."

Piper threw out both hands and blew up the rest of the warlock.

"We have to get to that rendezvous point and see if they left any clues behind," Phoebe said. "I can try to get a premonition."

"We should get Darryl, too. He is trained to find clues at crime scenes," Paige said.

"Okay, let's get back to the house and grab our potions in case we run into trouble. We can get Darryl at the same time," Prue said.

"Don't worry," Piper said soothingly to Molly and Arthur, "we will find your son."


	19. The Party Is Over

**_Chapter 19-The Party Is Over_**

They walked back to the waiting are in silence. The members of the Order were pondering the brutal way the sisters had gone about getting the necessary information from the warlock. Dumbledore alone understood that it was because of their status as Wiccan that allowed them to use any means necessary to obtain information. They were not bound by the constraints of the Ministry of Magic. The others, Remus included, were appalled at their callousness. Phoebe could feel their sudden change in perspective where the sisters were concerned. It bothered her a great deal; they were only trying to get their people back for them. Didn't they understand that?

They all orbed or apparated back to the kitchen where everyone was anxiously awaiting word on what had happened.

"Well? What did he say?" Sirius prompted nervously.

"It was not Elphias Doge. It was an imposter who took his place three weeks ago," Dumbledore said heavily, looking older than ever.

"It wasn't just an imposter, it was a freaking warlock!" Paige said vehemently.

"Not a warlock as we understand them, but an evil being that kills Wiccan witches to steal their powers for themselves," Dumbledore quickly explained.

"Wait a minute, what do you guys consider a warlock?" Piper asked confused.

"The term warlock is applied, by us, as another name for wizard. I, for instance, am Chief Warlock on the Wizengamat."

"The Wiz-a-what-ment?" asked Prue.

"The Wizard High Court," answered Dumbledore with a shadow of a smile.

"Wait a minute; you all thought we were torturing a Death Eater, didn't you?" Phoebe asked with dawning comprehension.

Those who had gone with them flushed with embarrassment or avoided their eyes. All except Emmeline Vance, that is.

"But you were so cruel to him! We could have taken him to Azkaban, but you killed him! After he begged for mercy!" she said heatedly.

"If I had unfrozen him he could have become whole instantly and then blinked around killing me and my sisters before any of you could even think to react," Piper said angry in her own turn.

"What's blinking?" asked George curiously. Personally, neither he nor Fred thought that the sisters had done anything wrong. They couldn't understand why they were discussing a moot point when Charlie was in trouble.

"A warlock can think of a destination, blink, and appear there," Leo replied.

"Gives a whole new meaning to 'in the blink of an eye', doesn't it, George?" asked Fred.

"It does indeed. Are we done yelling at them for trying to help us find Charlie? Can we actually go and find him now?" asked George.

"Dumbledore, are they going to be in trouble with the Ministry? That Healer saw everything and if he reports it…," Remus asked fearfully.

"Oh please! Your Ministry has no control over us at all," Paige said dismissively.

"Wiccan witches were given license centuries ago to obtain information from demons and warlock in any way possible by the Elders. The Elders are most definitely a higher power than the Ministry of Magic, so I do not think we have to worry. Wiccans will not harm mortal beings, except in cases of extreme self defense," Dumbledore said. "The only way the Elders would allow them to be punished is if they used their magic for evil or killed a human without extenuating circumstances."

Phoebe could feel the witches and wizards of the Order once again relaxing as Dumbledore helped to explain the Charmed Ones' actions.

"Hey Darryl, can you do us a favor and come with us to the crime scene?" asked Prue. "We may need your expertise in that area."

"Of course, anything to help," he replied after getting a nod from a worried looking Shelia.

"All right, now all we need are," Piper started.

"The potions," finished Paige, who held up some of the vials she was collecting for them.

"Phoebe, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt any worse than you already were," Victor said, looking at Phoebe with concern.

"Huh? Get hurt worse? What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked genuinely confused.

"That bite on your neck was done by a demon in an attack, wasn't it?" Victor asked. "I already lost Prue; I don't want anything to happen to any of the rest of you."

Phoebe looked over at Remus, who sighed deeply before nodding in defeat.

"Dad, I was not hurt in an attack by a demon. I was bitten by a werewolf when he claimed me as his mate," Phoebe explained.

Victor's eyes widened with fear for his daughter. "What? It turned you into a werewolf? Oh honey, I am so sorry," he said looking as though he was going to cry.

"Ha," Penny snickered, only to be elbowed by Patty.

"No, dad, he didn't turn me," Phoebe said, glaring at Penny for a second, before turning back to her father to explain. "He bit me in human form to leave a mark on me, claiming me as his own. I left marks on him also, claiming him as mine. Then he asked me to marry him to make our bond official and I said yes."

"What?" Victor said disbelievingly. "You didn't marry a werewolf, you married….," Victor trailed off as he pointed at Remus, who folded down the collar of his shirt to full revel the scratch marks which had been partially hidden before. Victor's eyed narrowed dangerously, "**_You_**."

"We should be going, we have work to do," Phoebe said to the others. She wrapped her arms around Remus, after tucking potions into her cleavage and her pocket. Then all those going to the rendezvous site either orbed or apparated out of the house.

Victor's mouth dropped in shock. That was all the explanation that he was going to get? He hated when his daughters dropped bombs on him, figuratively speaking of course, and then left him to stew in the information. Victor stood up and spun around, glaring furiously from Patty to Penny.

"Don't even tell me that the two of you didn't know about this!" Victor yelled. The rest of the Order who had been left to guard the house, suddenly made themselves scarce. Victor jabbed his finger at Penny, then he said, "You've been making jokes and snide remarks about it since you got here! 'Well I guess you are close enough to one.' You said something like that as soon as you got here, you knew then and instead of telling me what was going on you treat me like I'm the bad guy!" He turned back on Patty. "How could you let our daughter marry a werewolf? What if he kills her?"

"Victor, calm down. There is a potion which makes him safe for the full moon," Patty said calmly and patiently. "Remus is not a threat to Phoebe. He would never hurt her. Neither would the wolf now that she has been claimed as his mate. That is probably why he marked her in the first place. To keep her safe."

"Really Victor, do you think that if Piper, Paige, Prue, Patty or I thought Phoebe was in any real danger we would have let her marry him? No. We would have put him down like a rabid dog," Penny said irritably. "But he loves her. He would die to protect her. They are soul bound and have been for centuries. Both instinctively knew that they belonged together, that it was fate. No one can escape fate victor, not even a Halliwell."

"Aren't you always preaching about how our choices are our own? About free will? Wouldn't that kill your little theory about fate?" Victor asked contemptuously.

Penny opened her mouth to reply, but Patty held up her hand and said, "We do have free will Victor, but some things are pre-determined. The two of us getting married and, through our love, creating the Charmed Ones: that was fate. Your free will allowed you to leave instead of staying. My free will kept me from telling you what I was. It was free will that took me to that dock the day I died. I was destined to die that day, but it didn't have to be that way. That was my choice. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Victor did understand, but he still feared for Phoebe and wanted to be stubborn. But, looking into Patty's eyes, he knew she was telling him the truth and the fight left him. Sighing, he sat back down and said, "I understand, Patty. I just worry about them."

"So do I. It's what parents do," Patty said, smiling.

"I do not worry. I raised those girls very well and I know they can take care of themselves," Penny said huffily. Patty glared at her mother with narrowed eyes. "Okay, well, maybe I worry a little. All I am trying to say is that they can take care of themselves."


	20. Crime Scene Investigations

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I am not getting paid to write this, so please don't sue me.

A/N: I know that having Dumbledore as Secret-Keeper for the Order means that no one else can tell anyone where the headquarters are. However, in this fic, that is not how it goes. Order members can tell where the Charmed Ones and Harry Potter are being kept.

_**Chapter 20-Crime Scene Investigations**_

It didn't take long to find Hestia's body once they orbed to or disapparated at the rendezvous point. She was laying face down, one arm curled beneath her, with an athame protruding from her back.

"Okay, Darryl, do your thing. Everyone else spread out and see if you can find anything," Prue said, issuing orders. She realized that she was no longer head witch, that title, though carried mostly by Piper, was shared among her sisters. Each one took up the title when the other two were incapable of doing so. To her surprise, though, everyone began to follow her orders.

Phoebe, Dumbledore, Remus, and Leo approached Hestia's body. She had been stabbed from behind. The knife had slipped between her ribs and pierced her heart. A surprisingly quick death, considering what had killed her.

"It doesn't look like she suffered much," Phoebe said softly.

She reached out and pulled the athame from Hestia's body. As Phoebe began to examine the athame, looking for some kind of clue, she gasped and her eyes snapped shut. Remus and Leo glanced at each other, both hoping that this vision wasn't as bad as the last one.

Hestia Jones, Charlie Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, and phony Elphias Doge disapparated at the predetermined place and looked around. Hestia, being the leader of the expedition, began issuing Dumbledore's instructions.

Suddenly, there was a rush of popping noises all around them, as well as an odd sound that they didn't recognize. They were surrounded. Diggle and Charlie both managed to get off a spell each before they were knocked to the ground and stunned. Charlie's glasses had flown from his face after a warlock had nailed him in the side of the head with a punch.

Hestia got off one and a half spells before the head warlock blinked in behind her. He broke her arm at the elbow to get her to drop her wand. As she dropped to her knees in agony, the warlock moved his hand and her wand shot into it.

"Elphias, do something!" Hestia hissed through teeth clenched in pain.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't," said the imposter as he changed back into himself. He smiled at her and continued, "You see I'm on their side, my dear, and you and that old fool fell for it magnificently."

"Where are the Charmed Ones and Harry Potter being hidden at?" demanded the head warlock.

Hestia glared at him defiantly, pushing back her pain and fear. She was going to need her wits about her if she was ever going to get out of this.

"I have no idea. I am not high enough on Albus Dumbledore's in list to be informed of such things," she said, forcing a laugh though her pain. "Looks like you infiltrated the wrong group."

"I don't think so. You were in the meeting in which Dumbledore revealed the whereabouts of the Charmed Ones and Harry Potter. The real Doge told me that all of the Order would be in attendance. After that I took his place, but everyone was very tight-lipped about it. Now you are going to tell us where they are."

Imposter Doge made a motion to one of the Death Eaters, who immediately cried, "Crucio!"

Hestia screamed in agony and fell over onto her side, writhing. When the Death Eater released her, she took a few deep breaths before forcing herself into a sitting position.

"Where are the sisters and the boy?" the head warlock asked again.

"Go to hell," Hestia growled back, still in pain from the curse and her arm hurt worse than ever.

"Been there, done that," replied the warlock. He went to raise his arm again, but a different Death Eater stepped forward.

"Sir, if I may, I brought some Veritaserum. Administering a dose to her would be much easier than torturing it out of her. Especially if the Mudblood really doesn't know anything."

Hestia looked quickly at the Death Eater, and then quickly dropped her eyes to the ground as recognition flooded her mind and hope blossomed in her heart. Severus Snape! Perhaps he could help her out of this.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" asked the Doge impersonator, gesturing at the first Death Eater, who raised his wand and again cried, "Crucio!" Hestia screamed again as the curse hit her.

Diggle and Weasley were taken away as Hestia screamed under the horrible pain that the curse produced. The torture went on for hours. Finally, the head warlock said, "Well I guess you really don't know anything."

He jerked her to her feet by the hair and her broken arm. Hestia screamed and almost fell to the ground, but some how found the strength to remain on her feet. Her vision swam as he began to prowl around her in circles.

"Well then, perhaps we can modify her memory and go interrogate Weasley and Diggle," Hestia heard Snape's voice say irritably.

The warlock stopped his prowling just behind her. "Now where would the fun be in that?" he asked again before conjuring the athame and puncturing her heart with it. He threw the dead woman from him.

"Now, let's go have some fun with the other two."

Phoebe sat tensed for about thirty seconds as all the images flashed behind her eyes. She didn't even have time to do more than give a small cry of pain during Hestia's torture. When she came out of the premonition, she dropped the athame with a groan. Phoebe was now breathing heavily and blinking back tears of pain. She told Dumbledore and anyone else who was around about the vision.

"No matter what they did to her, she refused to give them an inch. She was a very strong woman," Phoebe said with sad admiration. Then she remembered Charlie Weasley's glasses. "Oh, Charlie's glasses were knocked off his face. I think they are…"

"Hey, I found something," Darryl called from the direction Phoebe was pointing to. He had his back to them and was crouched down. "I found somebody's glasses. They have blood on them," he said as he examined them.

"Good, at least we can use those to scry for his location," Paige said relieved.

"Then we can form a rescue plan and get them the hell out of there," Prue said.

"Where ever the hell there is," Piper added.

Kingsley and Tonks took Hestia's body to the proper authorities in the Ministry. Once everyone else was back at headquarters, Sirius found them a large map of England and the surrounding countries and islands. Paige began to scry for Charlie using his blood on the scrying crystal. However, no matter what spell she used or whoever else tried to find him, the crystal refused to drop.

"Where ever they are, it is protected. That's why we can not get a location," Phoebe said, sounding immensely frustrated. Then something seemed to click in her mind. "Dumbledore, what is Veritaserum?"

"It is a magical truth serum, why?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Because, when Snape was trying to save Hestia, he offered the head warlock some to speed up the interrogation process," Phoebe replied, fear growing inside her belly. "Will Voldemort or the Death Eaters be able to get at Harry and the other children at Hogwarts?"

"No," Dumbledore replied, the same fear beginning in the back of his mind.

"Then we have to get Wyatt, Chris, Harry, and the other children there as soon as possible. My father, Shelia, and Darryl as well, they cannot protect themselves against magic," Phoebe said in a rush. "They may not want to tell them, but Snape may try to help them and give it to them anyway. We have to hurry."

There was a mad rush to get everyone packed and ready to move to Hogwarts. It took a little over an hour before everyone was packed and ready. Paige and Leo orbed People in groups while others flooed to the castle. Those who were not going to go on the rescue mission were going to guard Hogwarts on the off chance that a demon could get through the castle's defenses.

While they did this, Phoebe wrote a spell to take them to Charlie, regardless of whatever charms and protections Voldemort had put up.

It had been agreed that all four sisters, Remus, Sirius, James, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley would go. Dumbledore and Leo would stay at Hogwarts with the rest; though Leo would be listening for their call should they need him.

"Okay, here is the spell I wrote to take us straight to Charlie. It's not wand magic, so you are going to have to feel your magic rise up inside you and then channel it into finding the owner of these glasses, okay?" Phoebe asked nervously as she handed each of them a piece of paper with the spell on it. Phoebe held up Charlie's glasses so that everyone could see them clearly.

"Okay, people, on three," Prue said, then began the countdown. On three they all chanted together:

"_Take us to he from whom these came,_

_Help us help Charlie's pain."_

Bright white lights surrounded the sisters and they disappeared. The Order members, however, all remained in exactly the same spot.

"Bloody hell," Remus and Sirius swore at the same time, fear filling all of their hearts.

"Where the hell did they go?" asked Tonks fearfully.


	21. Finding Charlie

A/N: I know that the charm on the Order's headquarters would not allow either Charlie or Diggle to reveal its whereabouts. However, I needed to get them to Hogwarts, so in this story, there is no charm on the house.

_Chapter 29-Finding Charlie_

"We have to get to Leo and see if he can still sense them. Maybe he can orb us to them," Remus said, trying to kill the waves of panic that were threatening to engulf him.

They all apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts, where the protective spells and enchantments ended. After running past the gates and down the road, they took the front steps two at a time. Tonks only managed to trip and knock James down with her once. Throwing open the front doors and bursting into the entrance hall, they all stopped to catch their breath.

"Where do you think he is?" Sirius asked to no one in particular.

"We will go to Dumbledore's office first," panted out Moody, who had just caught up with the rest of the group. His wooden leg didn't exactly allow a whole lot of speed.

They dashed up the stairs to the hall with the gargoyle that guarded the entrance of the headmaster's office.

"Anyone know what the password is?" asked James, looking around.

"Canary Crèmes," Kingsley said.

The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside to reveal the spiral staircase. Though it moved upward on its own, they raced up the stairs and, bypassing knocking, burst into the room, Remus in the lead. Minerva, Penny, and Dumbledore had been pouring over papers on the desk. They all looked up in surprise and Remus wasted no time in explaining.

"The spell only worked on the sisters. They are gone and we don't know how to find them. Where's Leo?" he demanded.

"Settling in Wyatt and Chris. I think Patty and Victor are helping him. Leo!" Penny called

After a few seconds, Leo materialized in Dumbledore's office. He quickly looked around, the smile sliding off his face. "Where are the girls?"

"We were kinda hoping you would be able to tell us," James said, avoiding Leo's eyes.

"We lost them," added Tonks, looking nervously sheepish.

"What do you mean you _lost _them?" Leo yelled in fear and anger.

"The spell only transported the sisters. It didn't work on the rest of us," Remus explained impatiently. This was taking too long. "Can you sense them?"

Leo took a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes. His brow furrowed in concentration for a few seconds, which, to Remus, seemed to take hours. "I've got them. They're in trouble, Paige is calling for me. Let's go, I'll orb you to them, but I can't take all of you in one trip."

The ones who were to go were quickly decided. Dumbledore, Sirius, Moody, Kingsley, and, of course, Remus. As they were gathering around, Leo gave a gasp of pain and doubled over as Remus felt pain coming from Phoebe in the back of his mind.

"What is it, Leo?" Penny asked with panic.

"Phoebe and Piper. They're hurt," Leo said in alarm. "Everyone grab hold of me, we're leaving now."

The girls appeared in a cold, damp, and dark place. Shivering, they looked around and noticed that none of the others had been able to follow them.

"Oh no! Not good!" Piper whispered.

"Over here," Paige said. She began walking quickly over to where two figures hung from manacles in the center of the room. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige pulled out their wands and said, "Lumos."

Charlie Weasley and Dedalus Diggle came into view as the wand tips flared to life. They were both cut and bruised. They both looked horrible.

"Oh god," moaned Paige.

Prue and Phoebe checked for pulses and helped them to the ground after Paige and Piper tapped the locks on the chains that held Charlie and Dedalus with their wands saying, "Alohomora."

"Charlie's alive," Phoebe said with relief.

"Diggle's not," Prue said solemnly.

"Charlie doesn't look too good though," Piper said. "We have to get out…"

"You don't really think that we are going to let you leave now that we have you, do you?" asked a male voice behind them.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe jumped to their feet, spinning around as warlocks and Death Eaters stepped out of the shadows behind them. Paige frantically began to try to revive Charlie.

"You couldn't sense they were here?" Piper growled to Phoebe.

"No," she replied, looking suddenly confused. "Actually, I can't sense anything."

"The Dark Lord thought that the Powers may have restored Phoebe's empathy power. This compound has spell on it to block her power," said the warlock who Phoebe recognized as the one who had killed Hestia Jones.

"What exactly do you want?" Prue asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter what I want. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants you dead. I am here to see that he gets what he wants," he replied, lighting an energy ball.

Paige had finally managed to wake Charlie and was only half paying attention. The warlock began throwing the energy ball up and catching it, while Prue, Piper, and Phoebe attempted to block Paige and Charlie.

"Do you really want some mortal being in charge of the underworld?" Phoebe asked, trying to buy time.

"He may have once been mortal, but no longer," he said. "He is immortal and very powerful."

"NO he is NOT," Prue scoffed.

"He is not as powerful as he pretends to be. He's not even immortal. I mean, he's not exactly mortal, but he sure as hell is not immortal either," Piper said.

"Do you really want a leader who is stuck somewhere in-between?" Phoebe prodded.

"Nice try," he said with an amused smile. The warlock had noticed that Charlie was on his feet and threw the energy ball through a gap between Phoebe and Prue. It hit Charlie square in the chest, propelling him backward into the stone wall with a sickening crunch. Paige screamed in horror and ran to him, sobbing, where had he hit the floor hard.

"LEO!" she screamed, pulling a dying Charlie into her arms.

"Di-Di-Diggle," Charlie gasped out.

"Shhh. It's okay. Don't try to talk," Paige sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. In her mind she was chanting, "Don't die, don't die, please, please, don't die."

"Need to know," Charlie gasped out, blood on his lips. "Know where Order is. Veritaserum . Not his fault."

"It's okay, we already cleared everyone out," Paige said, trying to smile at him as her tears bathed his face.

She looked like she was glowing as everything else began to darken around them. "You so beautiful," Charlie told her with a small smile, before sighing and going limp in her arms. His blue eyes were still open, but they were no longer focused. Charlie Weasley had died. Paige wailed in pain and grief, ignoring the battle that raged all around her.

As soon as Charlie hit the wall, three women furiously yelled, "You son of a bitch!"

Potions flew through the air, vanquishing warlocks in a vat of flames. Death Eaters hid in what little cover there was as the full rage of the Charmed Ones washed over all those present. When the potions were exhausted, Prue swung each arm in a different direction, telekinetically throwing warlocks and Death Eaters alike. Piper began blowing up things, People, and warlocks at random. Phoebe engaged in hand to hand combat with whatever was closest.

With Phoebe's empathy power blocked, she was unable to channel her sisters' powers and was left with only her martial arts training as a defense.

The warlocks and dark wizards quickly recovered from the sudden attack. They rained spells and energy balls on them. Piper froze the spells and energy balls, Prue deflected them back into the thing that sent them her way in the first place, and Phoebe danced out of the way.

Phoebe was fighting a warlock who had an athame. She managed to keep out of the way of the knife, landing punches and kicks as she went. The warlock got in a hard kick to her abdomen, doubling Phoebe over. He raised his athame above her head to plunge it into her neck. Phoebe felt the motion and forced herself to straighten. She grabbed his wrists in both hands, bringing her knee into his groin and then his side. She tried to twist so that she could use his downward momentum to stab him. At the last second, the warlock forced the athame to change course and plunge into her solar plexus in an upward angle, piercing her lung. Both the warlock and Phoebe looked in surprise at the hilt protruding from her chest as blood began to seep out of the wound and soak her white shirt. Phoebe panicked and elbowed him in the face with the last of her strength, breaking his nose.

Prue saw Phoebe elbow the warlock, and then watched in horror as Phoebe's blood spread across her chest and stomach. Phoebe paled by the second as she stumbled back into the wall, coughing up blood, and collapsed.

Prue telekinetically sent a lone athame from the floor into the neck of the warlock who was going toward Phoebe to finish her off. Prue started to go toward Phoebe, when she heard piper scream in pain. Turning in the opposite direction, she looked over to see Piper struggling to her feet. Piper was bleeding from a long gash across her cheek and a slice that ran the length of her left leg to the bone.

Prue felt despair fill her for her sisters. She looked around for Paige and was relieved to find her physically fine. She was still crying over Charlie's body and seemed oblivious to everything that was going on.

Just as she started toward Paige to knock some sense into her and get them the hell out of here, Leo and company finally orbed in to the rescue. Leo saw Piper first and immediately started toward his wife.

"No, Leo, Phoebe's worse. She may already be gone," Prue said, stopping him and pushing in the opposite direction.

Remus felt as though his heart was suddenly sitting in the pit of his stomach. He raced over with Leo, who pulled the athame from her body with a large gush of blood and a horrible suction noise. Leo held his hands over Phoebe's wound and Remus felt warmth slowly return to the hand he clutched desperately. Her blood seemed to retreat back into her body as the wound closed itself. Even her shirt was made whole as Phoebe opened her eyes groggily. She acted as though she'd been sleeping.

When the Death Eaters realized Dumbledore had entered the fray with the Order members, they quickly apparated out. The warlocks, seeing that they were now outnumbered and that the white lighter was healing the witches, blinked out.

Leo went over to Charlie after healing Phoebe. Paige was now being held by both Piper and Prue. Leo tried to heal Charlie, as Remus brought Phoebe into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm fine, Remus. I'm okay. Everything will be okay," Phoebe whispered soothingly to Remus.

"Not everything," Remus said in a hoarse voice, tears in his eyes. "Or everyone."

Phoebe looked at him confused. Remus pointed over to where Leo had finally stopped trying to heal Charlie and closed his eyes. Paige sobbed louder when Leo looked up at her sorrowfully before moving to heal Piper's face and leg.

Phoebe disentangled herself from Remus and walked quickly to the huddle of her sisters. The members of the Order gathered around them. Pain, grief, and guilt flooded everyone present.

"Paige, we have to go before they come back," Piper said softly. "We need your help, honey. Can you orb?"

Paige looked around in surprise, as though just noticing that the bad guys were gone and the good guys were there.

"What happened?" Paige asked dazed.

"We will tell you everything as soon as we get back to Hogwarts. Can you orb, honey?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I think I can," she replied. Fresh tears started when she looked at Charlie's body. "I will take my sisters, Remus and Charlie, if Leo can take everyone else."

"That's fine Paige," Leo said softly.

They orbed back to Hogwarts to the hospital wing where the entire Weasley family, except Bill, were waiting with Madam Pomfrey for them. Those who were returning with the bodies would have given anything to not have had to break this news to them.

The Weasleys' reactions were horribly predictable. Molly screamed and cried, while holding her dead son. Madam Pomfrey had had to give her a potion to calm her. The twins stood stone faced with tears in their eyes on either side of their mother, serious for the first time in their lives.

Ginny held her father, who had sunk to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Hermione and Harry had helped Ron to a chair as he had become white as a sheet. Madam Pomfrey pronounced that he had gone into shock and administered the appropriate potion.

The sisters gave their condolences, Piper and Phoebe completely supporting Paige, and left to go to the rooms they had been given. Phoebe had been unable to bear the pain and grief in the hospital any longer. The sisters left the members of the Order to pick up the Weasleys' pieces. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue had Paige to worry about.


	22. Mourning and Goodbyes

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, so please don't sue.

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. Real life has been kicking my butt lately. Because you've all been so patient, I'm uploading two chapters for you today! Thank you for your support!

_**Chapter 22-Mourning and Goodbyes**_

After Paige was lead to her room, they found Prue, Patty, Penny, and Victor waiting for them. Patty told Piper and Leo that Darryl and Shelia were with the boys in Piper and Leo's new rooms. The family took turns comforting Paige until it was time for the visitors to go home. While Piper went to go get the Potters, Sirius, Darryl and Shelia, Prue argued with Patty and Penny.

"We can not just leave her like this! I'm sure the Powers would understand if we stayed for a few days," Prue said stubbornly, arms folded across her chest.

Penny and Patty exchanged a look, knowing that this was why Prue hadn't been allowed contact with her sisters until now. Prue didn't want to leave her sisters; she saw it as abandoning them again and couldn't bring herself to do it. It had always been her job to protect them. How was she supposed to protect them if she wasn't even here?

"Now Prue, if you ever want to be able to come back to visit, you can't act like this," Penny said reprovingly. "Your sisters have gotten through plenty without you and they will get through this too."

"Your grandmother, however tactless, is right. We don't belong here," Patty said, putting an arm around Prue. "We can check in a few days, okay?"

"How do you guys do it?" Prue asked despairingly, shoulders slumped in defeat. "How do you leave them?"

"This is the price of being dead, Prue. We will go back and we will watch," Patty said.

"Paige will know and feel that our hearts are with her," Penny added.

Prue nodded as Piper came back with her sons, their guests, Remus and a pale-looking Harry in tow.

"It will be alright my dear, sweet child. It will get better," Grams promised Paige, while she hugged and kissed her.

After all the sisters had said their goodbyes, Prue Patty, and Penny hugged and kissed Wyatt and Chris. Then, at last, they moved on to Leo, Victor, and Remus.

While the Charmed Ones had been saying goodbye to their family, Harry and Remus said goodbye to theirs.

"I love you, Harry. Remember, we are always watching over you and we will help in any way we can," Lily said, crying. After hugging and kissing her son, Lily turned to hug Remus. When she appeared to give him a kiss on the cheek, she whispered, "Try to keep him from doing anything rash, please."

"I will. I promise," Remus said with a sad smile. He hugged Sirius and James as Lily went to say goodbye to the sisters.

"I'm going to miss the two of you. It was almost like old times," Remus said as James put an arm around Harry.

Sirius and James gave each other a knowing look and flashed identical smiles back at Remus. Sirius patted Remus on the back and said, "I think we'll be seeing you sooner than you think."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Remus, both confused and curious.

"You'll see," replied James with a wink. "Just don't get frustrated and discouraged."

Piper lit the candles and each of the ghosts stepped into the circle, becoming transparent. They waved at them and disappeared in bright white lights as Penny, Patty, and Prue said, "Blessed be."

Piper and Phoebe walked over to their respective husbands to tell them that they would be staying with Paige.

"I figured as much, but I am going to have to take Darryl, Shelia and Victor home," Leo said as he orbed the boys' playpen for Piper to put them in. Piper and Leo laid the boys down in their playpen. They were fast asleep by the time they were done saying their goodbyes to Victor, Darryl, and Shelia.

"If you need anything at all, send Leo to get me, alright?" Victor said, gently to Paige. She fleetingly thought how nice it was to have a father figure, even if he wasn't hers. Paige managed a small smile through her pain and said, "Thank you."

"That goes double for us, you hear me?" Darryl said firmly in a big brother way. Concern was reflected in both his and Shelia's eyes.

Tears had once again filled Paige's eyes and she nodded at Darryl, not trusting herself not to break down if she spoke.

"I will be back as soon as I can," Leo told Piper before kissing his wife.

After they all orbed out, Remus kissed Phoebe and whispered, Use the fireplace and call me if you need anything."

"I will. I love you," Phoebe said, smiling up at him. Remus kissed her softly again and said, "I love you, too."

When the sisters were alone, Piper and Phoebe changed into pajamas, and got into bed. Now that it was just her and her sisters, Paige broke down again. Piper and Phoebe were on either side of her, both holding her, and soothing her. After an hour or so of deep, heart-wrenching sobs, Paige finally cried herself to sleep.

Piper and Phoebe didn't sleep much and were still awake when Leo orbed in. Piper put her finger to her lips. Leo nodded in understanding and orbed the boys up to their room.

Piper, Leo, and Phoebe were not the only people still awake in the ancient castle. As it turned out, none of the inhabitants of the castle slept that night. Remus was having a drink of fire whiskey with Moody, Dumbledore, and Kingsley. Many paced, some stared into nothing. Grief hung thick in the air, like a poisonous vapor.

The days that followed were a nightmare come true. Arthur and Molly had had one of their worst fears realized; one of their children had died for the Order. Arthur seemed to have aged 20 years in a few days. He appeared to walk around Hogwarts in a daze and barely acknowledged anyone, except Molly.

Molly had completely lost it for the first few days. She went between screaming and rampaging about, blaming Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Order, and the Charmed Ones for Charlie's death, to sobbing uncontrollably. Arthur only came out of his shock induced trance to calm or soothe her each time.

Charlie's funeral was scheduled for two days after his death. It was raining that morning when Remus got up to get ready for the funeral. Phoebe and Piper had once again stayed with Paige. Right away he felt a sadness and disappointment that had nothing to do with Charlie coming from Phoebe. Just as he finished tying his shoes to go find her, she came into the room, blinking back tears.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Remus asked with concern. "What happened?"

"I started my period," Phoebe said, lip trembling. "I'm not pregnant."

Though he pulled her into a tight embrace, she felt disappointment blossom in his heart as soon as the words were out of her mouth. He tried to stifle it, but she felt it anyway and it made everything worse. She buried her face in his chest as tears began to roll down her cheeks, soaking his shirt.

Even though Remus was disappointed, he was still reliving the moment he materialized to find her dying in nightmares every night. As long as he still had time with her, nothing else mattered. Much.

"My love, you said that it might take a while before we had our child. You have already seen her birth. She will make an appearance when she's ready."

"You really think so?" Phoebe asked as she looked up at him.

"You're the empath, you tell me," he said teasingly. Happy and content, those were the feelings she got from him. The disappointment was completely gone. Relief flooded through her and she said, with dread rapidly replacing her momentary relief, "We had better get ready. It is going to be a looong day."

And long it was. There was a large turn out for the funeral. Madam Pomfrey had given Molly a potion to keep her calm. The Weasley children, this time with Bill and Percy included, surrounded their parents.

The ceremony itself only lasted a half an hour, but by the end of the day, they were all exhausted. Piper returned to Leo and Phoebe to Remus after Paige insisted that she would be fine. The funeral had given her some closure and she was comforted by the fact that he had not died alone.

The day after Charlie's funeral, Molly seemed to come back to herself. She seemed to suddenly realize that not everyone she loved had died with Charlie and was determined to make the most of whatever time they had together, even Percy who had swallowed his pride in lieu of his brother's death and apologized to his parents. The Weasleys were able to begin the healing process together.


	23. Fudge vs The Elders

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. I'm not getting paid to write this, so please don't sue me.

_**Chapter 23-Fudge vs. The Elders**_

The day after Charlie's funeral, Percy sought out Leo. He knew Leo was the Charmed Ones guide and wanted to warn him. He found Leo in Dumbledore's office where he was talking to Remus and Dumbledore about strategies.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, but I need to speak with Leo before I take my leave. Actually, it would be best if all three of you hear this," Percy said, a lot less pompously than usual. His eyes were ringed with dark circles and his haunted eyes were set in an extremely pale face. "We, the Ministry I mean, were looking for the sisters to press criminal charges for murder. I know now that there was no murder and I am sure this will be another thing that the Ministry mucks up," he sighed and sat heavily in a chair. He looked defeated, like someone who wakes one day to find out that nothing is what he thought it was and he finds he is on the wrong side.

"What do you mean they are looking for the sisters to press murder charges?" Remus roared, causing Percy to flinch slightly.

"The Healer that was present when Piper killed the warlock filed an official report. He thought it was a regular warlock, not one of those things described in their Book of Shadows," Percy said with a shudder.

"The Ministry has no hold on the sisters. The Elders, as much as we have all been disagreeing lately," Leo said darkly, "will still not allow them to be charged and prosecuted for doing their job. Not without any of you being Muggles."

"Dumbledore, who had thus far remained silent, while intently watching Percy, decided to speak. "Percy, you will have to turn them in upon arriving at the Ministry, won't you? That is the reason you have come, to warn us, to give us a chance to form a plan by then, correct?"

Percy turned anguished eyes to Dumbledore and smiled bitterly. "Two of them almost died trying to save Charlie and now I have to turn them in or risk going to Azkaban. It's sheer luck that the Minister was called away on business, or was it?" Percy asked, seeing the look on Leo and Dumbledore's faces.

"We might have had something to do with it," Dumbledore said with a smile and his usual twinkle.

Percy snorted, then looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess now that the dementors have all left Azkaban to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named it wouldn't be all that hard to break out. The Death Eaters you caught at the end of the last school year had no problems leaving, did they?"

Leo looked at the young man with pity, while Remus looked at him in guarded surprise. This was definitely not the Percy he knew. Was this a trick concocted by Percy and the Minister to find out what Dumbledore knew or was up to? Or had he really seen the error of his ways after the Ministry had been proven wrong so many times? Compound that with Charlie's death and Remus supposed that that might be enough to change even someone like Percy. Only time would tell and, after all, he had been put in Gryffindor for a reason.

"Go ahead and tell the Minister when you get back to work," Leo said, his brow furrowed in concern. "I will go talk to the Elders and see what they suggest we do. It'll be fine, Percy," Leo assured with a smile when Percy looked about to argue the point.

"When will you be leaving?" Dumbledore asked.

"In an hour on the Knight Bus," he replied miserably.

"I had better get going then," Leo said. He started to orb out, then rematerialized and looked at Remus. "You had better find the girls and fill them in. If the Ministry shows up without them knowing and find out we did, we will all be in major trouble."

"You're right," Remus sighed. Leo orbed out and Remus turned to Dumbledore, "I should go to warn the sisters. I will talk to you later, Headmaster. Percy, thank you for giving us some warning."

A scant few hours later, Minerva and Poppy came to summon the Charmed Ones to Dumbledore's office. Minerva confirmed that Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, had come with Kingsley, Tonks, and another Auror they didn't know, Dawlish, to arrest them.

"Your boys will be fine," Poppy, who had volunteered to watch the children, assured Piper and Leo. "Good luck and give that pompous git hell!"

Minerva led the sisters, Leo, and Remus through the halls, past the large gargoyle statue, and up the revolving staircase. Stopping in front of the door, Minerva gave them a fleeting, but encouraging smile, before knocking.

"Come in, Professor," came Dumbledore's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

As soon as they entered the room they saw Kingsley, Tonks, and the newcomer Dawlish off to the side looking both grim and imposing. They knew better than to acknowledge their friends, so, instead, each sister gave an icy, challenging glare to each of the Aurors in turn.

Minerva McGonagall walked behind Dumbledore's desk and took her place at his right hand as Deputy Headmistress. Dumbledore looked positively serene. There was just a hint of a smile on his lips and those blue eyes of his twinkled with hidden, humorous knowledge.

Percy Weasley stood on the side opposite Minerva, but in front of the desk with parchment and ink on a lectern in front of him. He flashed them a quick apologetic look before lowering his eyes to prepare his quill to take notes.

Cornelius Fudge stood up from one of the chairs in front of and facing Dumbledore's desk and turned around. All three burst into fits of laughter in spite of themselves. Fudge looked scared and confused, as though wondering if they were mentally unstable.

"Dude, are you color blind or what?" asked Paige, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes for a change.

"Either that or a fashion victim!" said a barely coherent Phoebe, while holding her sides.

"The club kids at my club have better fashion sense than you do!" cackled Piper, hands on knees to keep her balance.

The Minister of Magic looked highly offended. Apparently he thought that a pinstripe suit, scarlet tie, purple boots, and a lime-green bowler hat looked very fashionable. Everyone else snickered, but tried to quickly cover it up. Remus snickered along with everyone else, but managed to refrain from all out laughter. Leo pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to laugh, knowing it would only encourage them. When he felt it was safe to speak, he growled at his wife and her sisters, "Not helping your case any!"

"Oh, come on! Like you didn't know that that was coming," Piper replied, getting a hold of herself.

"How dare you, you, you criminals make jokes at my expense!" the Minister roared, turning red in the face and swelling like a bull frog.

"Whoa, what do you mean criminals?" Phoebe snapped, all three sisters suddenly looking much more dangerous than before. That was all it had taken to sober them up and get them all glaring at Fudge in what Remus had termed, in his head of course, as "The Halliwell Glare."

Fudge actually backed up into Dumbledore's desk and Remus smiled. Having been on the receiving end of more than one of these glares, he knew firsthand just how unnerving it could be. Of course, he had always managed to stand his ground, unlike Fudge.

"Ladies, ladies," Dumbledore said, finally deciding to get a handle on the situation now that the Minister understood that he, his title, and his Aurors meant nothing to the Charmed Ones. "I was just trying to explain that there was no way possible that you had murdered anyone."

"The Healer said that you were there Dumbledore! You know that they tortured and killed that poor man!" yelled an extremely red faced Fudge. "We may even have to take you in for aiding and abetting!"

"That was no 'poor man'!" Paige yelled back at Fudge. "It was a demon who helped kill no less than four people!" she added, taking a step forward. Fudge retreated behind the desk next to Minerva, who rolled her eyes. "What a brave one you chose as your Minister," Paige said sarcastically, a smirk on her face.

"You people must have the same election process as Americans for choosing leaders," Phoebe said dryly, shaking her head.

"Yeah, you see we only elect the most pompous, mentally challenged, cowardly, hippo critical, power hungry, prejudice, sexist, racist, fascist that we can find, too," added Piper, who was looking at Fudge as though he was a disgusting bug.

"Y-Y-You d-d-dare," stuttered Fudge, whose face now matched his tie.

Bright white lights entered the room and when they materialized revealed two luminescent people, a man and a woman, resplendent in gold and white robes.

"You would be amazed at what the Charmed Ones will dare, Minister," said the man. "You will not be arresting or prosecuting them for anything. It is not within your power."

"My name is Catherine and this is Oden. We are Elders and the only authority that the sisters need to answer to," said the woman.

Everyone who was not a Charmed One, Leo, or Dumbledore looked at the newcomers awestruck.

"Hello Leo, girls," said Catherine with a warm smile.

"How's it goin'?" asked Paige, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet and her heels.

"Hey," Piper said begrudgingly.

"Thanks for coming," Phoebe said, returning Catherine's warm smile and nodding curtly to Oden.

Fudge seemed to recover somewhat at the threat to his power and blustered, "What do you mean they won't be prosecuted? Why do they only answer to you?"

"Because, you arrogant little man, you are not the ultimate power in the universe! While we are also not the highest power, we do represent them, and we are definitely a higher power than some pompous mortal," replied Oden, taking a step forward, causing Fudge to back up into Minerva.

"Now really!" exclaimed Minerva as she pushed him away from her.

Catherine touched Oden's arm, causing him to pause and stepped forward herself. "It has always been the duty of the Elders to look after the Wiccan Witches. We give white lighters their assignments; tell them which witches they will be responsible for. The white lighters come to us for advise on how to council the witches, for advise on how to guide them."

"But they committed a murder in front of witnesses," Fudge said in a much less impressive voice.

"We killed a warlock who had killed, or helped kill, four wizards and a witch," Paige said angrily, stepping forward with tears in her eyes.

"See they admit it!" cried Fudge triumphantly.

Oden gave him a disgusted look, turned to Paige and, with surprising gentleness in his voice, said, "Call for the Book of Shadows." When she gave him an uncertain, questioning look, he smiled and said, "There will be no consequences, not in this place."

Fudge, Percy, and Dawlish watched in amazement as she held out both of her arms and clearly and loudly said, "Book of Shadows." When the book materialized in her outstretched arms, Fudge said, "How, how did you do that?"

"To move things with her mind is one of Paige's active powers, Minister," Catherine explained kindly.

Paige handed the large, old, leather bound book to Oden, who set it on Dumbledore's desk. After putting one hand, which began to glow, over the book, it opened and the pages began to flip until they came to rest on the picture of the warlock that Piper had blown up at St. Mungo's. His name was Gowen.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, is this the warlock that you killed in the hospital?" Oden asked.

All three sisters stepped forward to peer at the picture in the book.

"Yep, that's him," Piper confirmed.

"You are sure?" Oden asked, eyebrow arched quizzically. When all three sisters nodded affirmatively, he turned to Fudge and said, "This is the demon, what they term as a warlock, and what he is capable of."

Oden had turned the book around and pushed it toward Fudge as he spoke. Fudge took a tentative step forward, then, remembering the Charmed Ones opinion of him, straightened his back and squared his shoulders before taking the last few steps to the desk and bending to read. As his eyes skimmed back and forth, Fudge grew steadily paler with a slight greenish Twinge.

"How can we be sure that this is really the thing they killed?" Fudge asked weakly, looking ill.

"You mean beyond the word of two Elders and the Charmed Ones? The answer is simple Cornelius, summon the Healer and have him identify the warlock," Dumbledore said mildly with a smile. "You may use my fireplace."

Fudge walked to the crackling fireplace, took a pinch of floo power from the tin on the mantle, threw it into the flames, and yelled, "Healer Thompson, please floo to Dumbledore's office for an identification confirmation."

Once the Healer confirmed that that was indeed the man the sisters had killed, Fudge begrudgingly apologized and went to take his leave.

"Before you go, Cornelius, I wanted to inform you that I have found my DADA teacher, if he will agree, that is," Dumbledore said cheerfully, eyes twinkling. "I would like Professor Remus Lupin to be reinstated with full apology and I would like his wife, Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell to help him with the sixth and seventh years. Her knowledge, as you may well know, on demons and how to defeat them is extensive. I believe that it will prove useful in days to come."


	24. There's A New Demon in Town

**Chapter 24-There's A New Demon in Town**

It had been a good thing that the Healer was still in Dumbledore's office because Fudge looked like he was going to have a stroke, a heart attack, or both. Fudge blustered a bit, but knew that there was nothing that he could do. When You-Know-Who had been seen in the Ministry of Magic itself, Fudge had been forced to repeal all of the Educational Decrees. The running of Hogwarts was solidly back in Dumbledore's power, so Fudge really had no power to block the werewolf's appointment.

However, since it had been Fudge who had pressured the Daily Prophet to release the information about Remus' condition, it only seemed fitting for him, after much pressure from Dumbledore, to apologize and announce his complete confidence in Lupin's teaching skills. Fudge was to give a statement to the Daily Prophet regarding this as soon as possible. This assured that Fudge would get just as many complaints as Dumbledore, if not more.

Sure enough, when the retraction and apology came out two days later, Fudge, Dumbledore, Remus, and Phoebe all received howlers, hate mail, complaints, and even a few threats about Phoebe and Remus. Remus blew them off and acted like none of it bothered him, but Phoebe could feel just how deeply it cut him to not be judged by his intelligence and skill, but by his affliction.

Though, after the shock had worn off, Phoebe had laughed her ass off at her first howler. It arrived in the Great Hall during breakfast and told everyone present what a "depraved, dirty, Mudblood whore" she was for letting "that disgusting, flee bitten, dangerous animal desecrate her body with his half breed filth" and that "even a Mudblood whore should have more respect for her body than that." Phoebe, however, soon got pissed off at all the interference in their lives and even sent out a few howlers of her own after Molly showed her how. She then adopted the tactic of throwing every letter they got into the fireplace if she didn't recognize the writing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Phoebe met Piper and Paige in front of the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.

"You're late," stated Piper flatly.

"Only by like five, ten, fifteen minutes," Phoebe replied with a huff and a wave of her hand. "Where's Leo?"

"Watching the boys. Chris is teething so he took them to see Poppy hoping she has something that can help him," Piper replied as Remus said the password, causing the gargoyle to reveal the staircase.

"Well let's go and get this over with," Paige said with a grimace. She blamed Snape for the deaths of Charlie and Diggle and was not looking forward to seeing the snarky man again. "I'll make sure to be just as rude and insulting as he is," she thought, grinning evilly.

"Hey, what are you planning?" asked Piper suspiciously, seeing the look on her youngest sister's face.

"Nothing," Paige said sweetly with a look of false innocence.

Remus knocked once on the office door before opening it and stepping through. The sisters all followed in suit.

"Welcome. Come in, come in," Dumbledore said, trying to sound cheerful, but looking very old and very worried. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"You are late," came a surly voice from in front of Dumbledore's desk. Severus Snape stood and walked around the chair to face them. "You may have time to lie about the castle; however, my time is valuable."

As one, all three sisters snorted humorlessly and Remus frowned.

"What makes your time more valuable than ours? Because you're our guy on the inside?" scoffed Paige. "A load of good you did to help Charlie and the others."

"Paige," Piper said in warning.

Phoebe was surprised to feel pain, sorrow, fear, and even a feeling of…uselessness coming from Snape. It was acute and painful and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Paige's words and anger had ripped open an already raw wound.

"Sorry, it's my fault we're late," Phoebe said, coming forward and putting an arm around Paige's shoulders. "I was kinda…tied up," she finished smiling sweetly at Severus.

"Literally," Piper said with amusement.

"Ew," Paige said shrugging off Phoebe's arm.

Severus looked at Phoebe and Remus, who had become very interested in one of the odd little silver instruments littering s tables around the office, with disgust. He opened his mouth to comment but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Now that we have all been reacquainted," he said sourly, "we can get back down to business. Please take your seats."

It was only when the sisters went to take their seats that they noticed that Harry was also present. He looked like he was torn between amusement and embarrassment.

"I have scheduled a meeting with key members of the Order for later tonight, however I felt it important that the five of you be informed and begin working on the problem as soon as possible," Dumbledore said after they had greeted Harry. "If you would, Professor Snape."

"Do you know of a demon who was imprisoned by the Source that you vanquished named Zanku?" Snape asked casually, though his eyes remained calculating.

The sisters looked at each other while all eyes turned in there direction. Each sister either shrugged her shoulders or shook her head before Piper spoke for all of them, "Nope, we got nothin'."

"Well then you might want to consult that wondrous book of yours and read up. Half of the Dark Lord's demonic advisors have urged him to release Zanku from his prison. They believe him powerful enough to break the wards around Hogwarts and lead an invasion aimed at killing Potter, the three of you, and Dumbledore.

"The other half is terrified of this demon. They say that the last Source feared that Zanku's power rivaled his own. I am sure that the three of you and even Potter will appreciate the gravity of the implications," sneered Snape.

Phoebe frowned. For all of his apparent contempt, Snape was genuinely terrified for Harry's, and even their, safety. Phoebe couldn't understand why he felt the need to hide behind this mask of his and determined to confront him ay the first opportunity.

"A Source-like demon," Piper said numbly.

"Oh, I think we grasp the incredible badness that this implies," Paige said, too stunned to remember to be mean.

"I would like to ask the three of you to begin research as soon as possible. I believe that Miss Granger would be more than happy to help," Dumbledore said with amusement. "I would also like to ask that you begin training Harry to defend himself against the demonic element. He came to me earlier today and requested that he be allowed to start learning the things he will need to know to win this war. I can think of no better teachers than Remus, myself, and, of course, the Charmed Ones."

"That won't be a problem," Phoebe said throwing Harry a reassuring smile. He had been nervous when Dumbledore had been asking for their help and she now felt a large wave of relief. But it wasn't only coming from Harry, but from Severus as well.

"We will start researching Zanku now and come up with a plan to vanquish him if Voldemort really does release him," Piper said. "We can start Harry's training tomorrow."

"We can train Hermione, Ginny, and Ron if they are interested," Paige added.

"Oh they will be. Thank you," Harry said grinning gratefully.

"Well that is settled then. Harry you can go fill in the others and ask for them to help in researching if it is required. The Order meeting is seven o'clock tonight, if you could give us an update of your findings it would be most appreciated," Dumbledore said.

"No problem. We could probably have it ready in half an hour," Phoebe said. It was a statement she would come to regret.


	25. Research

Chapter 25-Research

The sisters went straight to Paige's room from Dumbledore's office. Once they arrived, Paige wasted no time pulling the Book of Shadows out of an old chest where they had been keeping it. For two hours each sister took a turn examining the book from cover to cover and found only one vague reference to Zanku. Unfortunately, it had all the same information that Snape had already provided them and nothing at all new, not even a picture.

"I'll go get Hermione and the other kids and see if they would like to come and help us check out the library," Piper said in defeat as she gently closed the Book of Shadows and handed it back to Paige.

"Maybe one or two of us should go check out the library at the Wiccan magic school," Paige said. When her sisters looked at her questioningly she added, "I mean I'm sure that there is nothing wrong with the library here, but it is not a Wiccan school. They may not have as much information on demons as ours would, right? They probably have books on dangers that these students are more likely to face."

"That's a good idea, Paige," Piper said with a small smile. "But who goes and who stays?"

"Well, I'll stay here with the kids and the two of you can go," Phoebe said at once, hoping to get a chance to confront Severus alone.

"Okay, let's get started," Piper said, giving Phoebe a strange look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had been practically bursting at the seams to tell the others everything that had transpired in Dumbledore's office. He ran at break neck speed through the castle toward Gryffindor Tower, taking every short cut he knew.

"Midnight faerie," Harry panted out as he skidded to a halt in front of the picture of the fat lady, guardian of the Gryffindor common room.

"You are going to kill yourself running around like that," she admonished. "Slow down!" she added as she swung forward to admit him.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all looked up in surprise as Harry hurled himself into the common room. They were, apparently, in the middle of a spirited game of exploding snap.

"You will never guess what happened!" Harry cried happily, face flushed with exertion, eyes shining with triumph. "Dumbledore, the sisters, and Lupin agreed to teach me, to teach all of us, how to fight!"

The three before him looked extremely surprised by this news.

"They're going to teach all of us?" Ron repeated, a smile slowly breaking over his face. "Excellent!"

"Well, it does make sense really," Hermione said, looking thoughtful. When the other three looked at her incredulously, she flushed a little saying, "Well Harry has to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore, at least, knows that we will stand with him. It makes sense that we should all be prepared."

"I think it is a great idea. When do we start?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"With any luck we will start with the sisters tomorrow," Harry said, then quickly explained about the new demonic threat that was soon to be looming over them.

"Oh, I would LOVE to help them research!" Hermione exclaimed happily, beaming with pride.

"Well, it is not how I would prefer to spend one of my last days before school starts, but I'll help if it will help to keep the school safe," Ron said with resignation, looking longingly out of the window at the beautiful summer day.

"We don't have to help unless they ask us to," Harry said quickly. Within minutes Piper walked into the common room to ask for their help in finding Zanku.

Hermione practically drooled at the thought of another magical library. It was decided, to her utmost delight, that she would go with Piper and Paige, while Ginny, Harry, and Ron helped Phoebe and Madam Pince.

None of the students with Phoebe were particularly happy to learn that they were going to be working with the vulture-resembling librarian. Phoebe soon realized why. The irritable woman spent more time chewing them out for nonsense reasons like turning the pages of her precious books too roughly or closing a book too hard to do much actual researching herself.

As Paige had suspected, there was very little information on upper or, for that matter, lower level demons at all. The books mostly consisted of horrible dark magic and pest demons easily taken care of by these kinds of wizards.

After hours spent scouring the restricted section, Phoebe had to concede defeat to the others. She begrudgingly thanked Madam Pince for her help and led the dusty, red-eyed teenagers out into the hall.

"Thank you for your help, you guys were great," Phoebe said with a warm smile. She could feel their disappointment as acutely as she felt her own.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find anything to help you," Harry said.

"Well, if Pince would have left us alone or actually helped us, we would have gotten more done," Ginny said with annoyance.

"Don't worry about it," Phoebe said. "With any luck Piper, Paige, and Hermione will have found something to help us out. We had better all get cleaned up; dinner is in half an hour."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe met up with her disgruntled-looking sisters just outside the Great Hall.

"Please tell me that you actually found something so that this whole day was not wasted for nothing," Paige said irritably.

"Not so much. We found less than nothing," Phoebe said, frowning with disappointment. "I was hoping that the three of you found something."

"Well, we weren't able to go through, every single book so there is still a chance for us to find something," Piper said, leading her sisters into the hall. "Let's go, I'm starving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many of the members of the Order of the Phoenix were in the Great Hall already having a nice, warm, safe meal in the comfort of friends and allies. Since many members were working undercover for the Order in the Ministry or spying on Voldemort and his followers, a hot meal in a place where one could let down her or his guard was indeed a seldom shared luxury.

The meeting started directly after dinner.

"Were you able to find us any new information on the demon Zanku?" Dumbledore asked the sisters after explaining the situation to the rest of the Order.

"There was only a vague reference in our Book of Shadows about Zanku, being that he was a big bad about, oh, a thousand years before our Book was created. We spent literally all day with Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron scouring the libraries here and at our magic school, but we couldn't find anything more than what Professor Snape already told us," Piper answered looking both tired and irritated.

"But that doesn't mean that we won't find something," Phoebe said reassuringly. "We'll keep looking."

"Yeah, we weren't able to look in every single book, obviously," Paige said, putting her hand through her dark, shining curls and beginning to pace back and forth in agitation. Suddenly she stopped and pounded her right hand into her left palm, saying, "I know that we'll be able to find something somewhere, we just need more time."

"Well, Miss Matthews, time is something we may not have," Severus said, wondering if those curls were as soft as they looked and wished he could run his hands through them. Severus mentally smacked himself, quickly recalling that it could never happen. Even if she could bring herself to push away her distain and grow to care about him, it would only give his enemies a target and leverage over him. He shuddered to think of what Bellatrix would do to Paige just to hurt him. No Paige Matthews could only ever be his Achilles' heel, a weakness, a liability. None of which could he afford at this stage of the war.

"Well, then maybe you should go back to Voldemort and get more information that we can actually use to make a potion or a vanquishing spell, huh?" Paige shot back, eyes flashing dangerously, one hand on her hip. "That is your job, isn't it?"

Severus stood up from his chair quickly, anger flushing his pale features, but before he could say a word Dumbledore raised his hand and said, "Enough. You have each done as much as possible thus far. There is no good that can come from fighting amongst ourselves. I ask the Charmed Ones to please continue with their search and Severus to keep your eyes and ears open for anything that may help us."

"I always do, Headmaster," Snape said resentfully, retaking his seat and resolutely ignoring the youngest sister throughout the rest of the meeting.

If only he could ignore Phoebe's intense stare, which showed a sort of curious incredulity. Snape thought that she must be trying to feel his emotions and strengthened the walls of his Occlumency. When Phoebe continued to study him, Snape shifted uncomfortably under her penetrating glare and wondered if he had something on his face, perhaps a booger hanging from his nose? He covertly rubbed the back of his hand across his nose. Nope, no boogers.

The meeting went on for another twenty uneasy minutes before Dumbledore dismissed them all and Snape was able to escape. Severus was just starting to breathe a deep sigh of relief as he stalked down the hallway towards his dungeon rooms, robes billowing out behind him, when he heard, "Professor Snape, may I have a word with you, please?"

"Damn it! So close!" he thought vehemently.

"What do you want, Mrs. Lupin? As your sister so tactlessly pointed out, I have a lot of work to do to make up for your inability to find anything useful on our soon to be nemesis," Snape said coldly as he stopped on the spot and spun around gracefully.

Phoebe sighed heavily as she came to a halt in front of the dark figure towering over her. His sudden relief had rapidly switched back into intense irritation. She was not sure how to deal with this man and, although she thought it wouldn't work, decided to try flattery first.

"I know that you're a busy man, Professor," Phoebe said, flashing her most winning smile, "however, since you are a certified potions master, I was wondering if I could possibly persuade you to use your vast experience and considerable knowledge to help Paige, you know find a cure for Remus. Usually it would be Piper helping with the potions, but she's so busy with the boys, you know," Phoebe said very carefully, still smiling with her best brown nosing attitude about her.

Snape cocked his head to the side and arched an eyebrow at the annoying woman before him with the glow of hope on her face and the distinct impression of bull shit around her. After glaring at her for a full minute without blinking, Snape said, "To coin a phrase that I am quite certain you are familiar with 'never bull shit a bull shitter.' There is no cure for werewolfism and the three of you would be very foolish to place all your energy and efforts into finding one instead of trying to find a way to defeat Zanku. Good day, Mrs. Lupin."

Severus turned away resolutely and began to walk down the hall only to have Phoebe quickly move in front of him, blocking his path.

"Okay, okay wait just a minute! First of all, it's Mrs. Halliwell, not Mrs. Lupin. Second, it would really only be one of us working on the cure. Third, I know you want to help us, you even feel bad for Remus, I can feel it, so why are you refusing?"

Severus blinked in surprise. "What do you mean you can feel it?" he asked menacingly, taking a step toward her, glaring down at her.

"I'm an empath, remember?" Phoebe replied peevishly, tapping the side of her head with her finger, not intimidated in the least. "I can feel everything that everyone is feeling, even you," she taunted.

"That's not possible. Ever since you got that bloody power back, I have been using Occlumency to block your entrance to my mind every time I have been anywhere near you," Snape said apprehensively, disbelievingly.

"I wasn't sure what it was called, but I felt you trying to block me. It, unfortunately for both of us, doesn't work on me for some reason," Phoebe told him.

"This is absurd," Severus said, clearly shaken as he tried to brush past her.

"You're falling in love with Paige and it scares the hell out of you. You're worried about Harry and care about him in spite of the fact that you want to hate him as much as you did his father," Phoebe said, turning to look at him, hand on her wand to block any spell that he might hit her with in his fear of being laid bare and made vulnerable. "The funny thing is you hate James much more for marrying the woman you secretly loved much more than for any of the pranks that he and his friends pulled on you in school."

Severus spun around, wand in hand and cried, "Obliviate!"

Phoebe cried, "Protego!" easily deflecting the spell to Severus' surprise.

"Legilimens," Snape said, changing tactics. Phoebe knew what the spell was and made a split second decision to let Snape into her mind, figuring that it was the only way to get him to trust her.

Severus could find no feelings of deceit or memories of Phoebe revealing to anyone, even her husband, what he felt about Paige. She didn't even try to block any memories and he saw many losses for all the sisters, many demon vanquishes, and many happy times.

Snape released her and saw pain and loss in her eyes. For some reason the fact that she had allowed him to see all that he wanted to calmed him. The fact that she wasn't judging him, that she understood what he was going through being pulled back and forth between two different worlds, but not belonging to either, was frightening as hell and comforting at the same time.

"You should stop hiding Severus and tell her. Being an ass to protect her now will only make it harder later," Phoebe said sadly.

"Am I interrupting something? Need some help Phoebe?" asked Paige as she hurried up the hallway, wand drawn.

Phoebe and Severus both realized that they both still had wands pointed at each other and they quickly put them away.

"You're not interrupting Paige, Severus was just agreeing to help you work on a cure for Remus," Phoebe said.

"Oh really," Paige said putting her own wand away. "He was agreeing at wand point, huh?"

Severus had jerked a look at Phoebe at the mention of a cure and as soon as Paige looked at Severus after putting her wand away, Phoebe looked pointedly at her sister, flashed a smile and winked at Severus.

Severus was angered at Phoebe's reply to Paige, thinking that he had somehow deceived him when he probed her mind. When he looked at her, however, she made it very clear she wanted him to work with her sister. The insane empath was playing match maker!

Severus looked back at Paige, who was standing next to Phoebe with her arms folded across her chest, glaring at him. The sight of her standing there, glowing in the candle light, caused his heart to expand with an ever growing, alarming emotion.

Need, nervousness, lust, and the feeling of just beginning to fall in love hit Phoebe with such speed and force she actually gasped.

"What? Are you okay?" Paige asked, focusing all her attention on Phoebe with concern.

Alarm and panic flowed from Severus as he realized what had made Phoebe gasp. She looked into his eyes and said, "Oh, I'm fine, just, uh, hiccups. hiccup See?"

"Uh, right," Paige said, unconvinced. "When do you want to get to work?" she asked, turning to Severus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like years later when he finally returned to the security of his dungeons. It had taken a bit of time to find a time when they would both be available. Severus couldn't believe how, in the span of a couple of hours, his life had taken an unexpected and alarming turn. He wanted to feel resentful, but couldn't quite manage the feeling which in and of itself irritated him.

Suddenly the dark mark on his arm began to burn like fire and he hissed in pain. Severus took a deep breath, putting on his mask of contempt and indifference before stalking to the fireplace. Taking some floo powder, Severus knelt on the ground in front of the fireplace, threw in the floo powder, and said, "Headmaster's office." His head swirled around and around quickly arriving in Dumbledore's office grate. The headmaster was alone and looking thoughtfully out of the window.

"Excuse me, Headmaster," Severus said politely.

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore replied without turning around.

"The Dark Lord has summoned me. I will report back as soon as I return."

Dumbledore sighed heavily and turned to face the head of his potions master floating in his fire. "Very well, be careful."

"I will," Severus replied shortly before pulling his head back through his own fire.

Standing quickly, he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a cloak and his Death Eater mask. He threw on the cloak, hid the mask, left the castle, and stalked through the halls of the castle, across the grounds and through the gates. Once he had passed them, he apparated to Voldemort.

Severus appeared in a cave in the underworld that served as the Dark Lord's throne room. He quickly strode toward the throne, noticing Bellatrix standing at her Lord's side, and knelt to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Ah, Severus, finally!" Voldemort said in his insane, cold high pitched voice. "Here at last! I have something I would like to show you!" he said with his eyes glowing red in anticipation.


End file.
